El amor detrás de las cámaras
by Angelaweasly
Summary: Rupert esta enamorado de Emma hace años, ella solo lo ve como un hermano pero ¿que pasara después de la escena del beso RonMione? Mucho amor, drama y humor por parte del elenco de Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

La tan esperada noche por fin había llegado. La multitud de fanáticos de la saga presentes era sorprendente, vestidos con bufandas que asemejaban los colores de las casas de Hogwarts, capas, varitas, cicatrices en forma de rayo dibujadas en sus frentes, gafas redondas, algunos incluso bebían de botellas que llevaban el rotulo de "cervezas de mantequilla" cada uno de ellos tratando de disfrutar al máximo esta ocasión para estar cerca de sus jóvenes ídolos, esos que desde hacía más de 10 años habían cautivado sus corazones llevándolos a imaginarse un mundo mágico que siempre los esperaba en sus sueños.

Los periodistas tan emocionados como los fans o mejor dicho los "potterheads" ya que así habían encontrado que se llamaban entre ellos, después de entrevistar a varios, vivían la expectativa por llevar toda la información a los hogares de los millones de televidentes que seguían en vivo la transmisión de este evento, casi amenazados por los jefes de cada cadena de televisión, buscaban con esmero describir cada detalle, el número de personas presentes, lo cual fue imposible ya que daba la impresión que aparecían 100 cada 10 minutos (que exageración XD), la ambientación del lugar y por último se dedicaban a ofrecer entrevistas a los "potterheads". Les inquietó sobremanera que encontraran tanto chicos como chicas, en comparación con los estrenos que habían tenido que cubrir de la saga _Crepúsculo_, donde los gritos ensordecedores de las chicas casi les habían causado problemas al momento de las entrevistas.

En una de las entrevistas la periodista se sorprendió con la respuesta de un chico de unos 20 años ante la pregunta ¿Qué significa Harry Potter para ti? El aludido contesto: "Harry Potter es el fenómeno que ha traspasado fronteras y ha unido a personas tanto jóvenes como adultos de diferentes culturas del mundo enseñándonos el significado del valor, la amistad y el amor. Aunque hoy al parecer todo termine, siempre estará en nuestros corazones como un recuerdo de nuestra infancia" Termino con unas lágrimas rebeldes surcando sus mejillas que de inmediato se dedicó a limpiar deslizando sus dedos bajo las gafas redondas.

Entre preguntas, tímidos "potterheads", lagrimas, gritos, uno que otro desmayo por los nervios y enceguecedores flashes, se vivía la espera por la llegada de los protagonistas: la hermosa ícono de la moda Emma Watson, el por siempre chico de la cicatriz en forma de rayo y ahora actor de Broadway Daniel Radcliffe y el talentoso pelirrojo preferido por de las jóvenes en todo el mundo Rupert Gint.

A unos cuantos metros de la aquella celebración, se este último con su maquilladora y estilista dándole los últimos retoques antes de la inolvidable despedida de su papel como Ron Weasly ante sus fans. Ese pensamiento hizo que se estremeciera en su asiento y que su maquilladora le hiciera un ademan de impaciencia. Los nervios lo estaban matando y no era para menos, ya no interpretaría otra vez a Ron, solo él sabía cuánto se había conectado con el personaje, era increíble cómo se parecían. Una risita escapó de sus labios. Sí, el miedo a las arañas, una familia numerosa y su gusto por los dulces. Pensaba que prácticamente se habían convertido en la misma persona.

Y el amor. Suspiró. De la misma manera que Ron era tímido con las chicas, él también, no se fijaba tanto en que fueran hermosas, ni que fueran poseedoras de un cuerpo de modelo, no era tanto eso, la personalidad, eso sí.

Recordó las muchas veces que le preguntaron al respecto durante las entrevistas y el solo respondía: "Me agrada que una chica sea divertida, dulce, que me haga reír mucho, que sea estudiosa, sencilla, en pocas palabras con una forma de ser que enamore." Esa era siempre su respuesta. Cada vez que se disponía a responder esa pregunta era a ella a quien describía y en quien pensaba. En Emma. Suspiró otra vez. Y de nuevo coincidía con Ron, se enamoró perdidamente de su Hermione y con todo y su timidez encima, logró estar con ella al final, cosa que en su caso era completamente imposible.

Emma era como un sueño inalcanzable. Pero es que era imposible no enamorarse de ella. Otro suspiro. Emma no solo era hermosa, eso él ya lo había notado desde los 14 años y cada vez que podía la observaba con detenimiento tratando de grabar cada minúsculo rasgo de su rostro.

Primero su cabello, le encantaba ese color chocolate almendrado y aprovechaba cualquier ocasión que se le presentara para acercarse y olerlo, era algo tan dulce y embriagador Cerró un segundo los ojos trayendo ese recuerdo a su mente. Recordó cuando una vez tuvo que hacer una escena con ella donde era necesaria la cercanía, fue ahí donde reconoció ese olor especial lo inhaló con todas sus fuerzas y lo cautivó por completo, inundando su cerebro. Un olor afrutado, como a vainilla. También recordó cuando se lo tinturó de rubio para _Ballet Shoes _de verdad le sentaba maravilloso, sin embargo prefería el color castaño.

Y sus ojos. De color miel, adornados con esas largas pestañas que la hacían ver más adorable de lo que se debía permitir y que hacían un juego perfecto con sus delgadas y curvilíneas cejas. Pero era ese asomo de inocencia en sus ojos lo que le fascinaba, podría crecer todo lo que quisiera pero él siempre la recordaría como la niña dulce y tímida de 11 años de ojos encantadores que conoció cuando hacia el casting para Ron. Esa mirada lo perseguiría para siempre. _"Que tortura_". Pensó.

Y su nariz. Sonrió. Le fascinaba la forma como graciosas pequitas la surcaban a cada lado, había sido todo un reto advertirlas ya que su dueña se empecinaba en ocultarlas tras capas de maquillaje. A veces le molestaba que lo hiciera. Una vez hasta se atrevió a decírselo aprovechando que estaban solos.

-¿Por qué ocultas tus pecas?-pregunto un inquieto Rupert, tratando en vano de ocultar su molestia.

Emma le miro sorprendida. Frunció el ceño y contestó:

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupa cómo me veo?-

El aludido desvió la mirada. Era cierto. _Fantástico Rupert, ahora que le vas a responder, porque mejor no te guardas tus _comentarios. Sin embargo trato de suavizar la situación.

-Porque me parece que se te ven bien-_Eso. No podrá sospechar nada con ese "bien", hasta que piensas. _

-Ahhh-fue lo único que Emma pudo responder, le dirigió una sonrisa ya más tranquila y continuó.-Bueno Rupert la verdad es que me sorprendí un poco.-sonrió de nuevo.

Siguió ante la cara de no entender de Rupert.

-Quiero decir, que me sorprendió porque nadie me había dicho eso antes, bueno, mi mamá varias veces cuando era niña, pero ningún hombre-Se echó a reír.

A él le encantaba verla hacerlo. Le hacía feliz. Sonrió como un tonto disfrutando de aquella hermosa risa tan dulce como quien la emitía.

Y sus labios. Cerró los ojos y los evocó en su mente. Llenos y bien perfilados, se veían tan delicados, tan deseables. Desde que se fijó en ella siempre se imaginó como seria besarlos o tan solo rozarlos contra los suyos. Supuso que sería una experiencia inolvidable si es que antes no se desmayaba o le fallaba su corazón por la emoción. _Que tonto_. Lo que Rupert ignoraba en ese entonces era que como su personaje si iba a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo. Solo lo descubrió cuando termino de leer _Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte_.

FLASHBACK

Se encontraba sentado en la cama de su habitación, la noche empezaba a asomarse y se decidió a terminar de leer por fin el final de las aventuras de _El Niño que vivió_. Continuó la lectura con los ojos un poco vidriosos por todo lo que había leído. _Pobre Harry._ Hasta que llego hasta la parte que lo hizo detenerse. Leyó en voz alta con la intención de confirmar si era cierto.

"_Se oyó un estruendo cuando los colmillos de basilisco cayeron en cascada de los brazos de Hermione. Corriendo hacia Ron le lanzo los brazos al cuello y le beso de lleno en la boca. Ron arrojo los colmillos y la escoba que estaba sujetando y respondió con tanto entusiasmo que levanto a Hermione del suelo." _

"No puede ser" se dijo con una sonrisa tan grande impregnada en su rostro. "Emma me tiene que besar y yo…yo…" se detuvo a pensar cuanto tiempo faltaría para que grabaran esa escena. 4 años.

-¡Eso es demasiado tiempo! ¡Por favor!—dijo. Apenas estaban terminando de grabar_ Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego" _.Resopló enfadado. Enseguida su felicidad se esfumó, tendrían que pasar 4 largos años para besarla. Se le hacía eterno.

Pero luego pensó en conquistarla. Eso era una buena idea, así no tendría que esperar una eternidad para cumplir su sueño. Lo medito unos segundos, pero luego gruño. "_Claro Rupert, como crees que Emma se fijaría en ti, no ves que a ella le gusta Tom, lo declaró en los medios, además no puedes olvidar como en la escena del baile de navidad se miraban y se divertían como nunca" _"_debo olvidar eso, dejar de verla de esa forma, quizás pasen los cuatro años y ya no desee besarla. Si, quizás._

FIN DEL FLASHBACK


	2. Chapter 2

No pudo evitar sonreír. Habían pasado ya esos 4 largos años, ella tenía 21 y él 22 y ese deseo nunca lo abandonó, cada año se ponía más hermosa, si es que era posible, le llovían más admiradores, la contactaban para más sesiones de fotos y su vida amorosa ya era tarea obligada por parte de los medios de comunicación.

El tiempo paso tan rápido que cuando Rupert se enteró que estaban próximos a grabar la escena del tan esperado beso, casi le da un shock nervioso. Y lo peor era que durante esa semana empezarían a hacer la publicidad de la sexta película de la saga, lo que incluía para el pesar de Rupert, las entrevistas. Le incomodaban tanto. En especial cuando salió aquella noticia que afirmaba que él estaba profundamente enamorado de Emma, o aquella donde decían que él y Dan estaban peleando por el amor de su coestrella. "El triángulo amoroso de Harry Potter" habían titulado.

Aun recordaba lo divertida que había sido la reacción de Emma y de Dan ante el titular.

Una tarde en el set, se encontraban los tres protagonistas de la noticia de la semana de todas las revistas _gossip, _descansando de una larga jornada de grabación. Una sonriente Emma observaba con inquietud a los dos chicos frente a ella. Dan por su parte, no negaba en ningún momento que Emma le atraía, ya se lo había confesado, ella le había dicho que solo lo veía como un hermano, así que no insistió más. Mientras que Rupert en su fuero interno se encogía de la vergüenza si Emma se llegara a descubrir lo que él sentía por ella.

-Bueno chicos, ya que los dos están peleando por mi amor, el primero que me traiga un cappuccino será el privilegiado de acompañarme a mi camerino- dijo una risueña Emma.

Los dos chicos rieron.

-¿Y qué otra cosa se le antoja a la rompe corazones de Harry Potter?-dijo Dan, que ya venía de regreso con el cappuccino y decidió seguirle el juego.

Emma lo miraba con chispas de emoción en sus ojos y Rupert ya podía imaginarse lo que estaba pensando.

-Pues, bueno ya que insistes y además para animar la tarde podrías hacer una interpretación de un cantante de rock en pleno concierto, que me dedica todas sus canciones, y Rupert mientras tanto podría darme un masaje en los pies- término riéndose de nuevo, llevándose sus brazos a sus costillas.

Sí, eso era lo que Rupert esperaba.

-De acuerdo- dijo Dan. -A menos Rupert—se dirigió a él con una sonrisa ladeada-que quieras que nos declaremos la guerra en un ring de boxeo al mejor estilo americano, deberías aceptar la propuesta de Emma—continuó al ver como Rupert sonreía-sabes que tengo un buen gancho-.

Emma se reía tan fuerte que varios actores entre estos Evanna y los gemelos Phelps llegaron a ver lo que ocurría. Mientras, Rupert solo sonreía negando con la cabeza y le lanzaba una mirada de ¿Qué te pasa? a Dan.

"Están locos. Los dos. Ni piensen que entraré a ese juego" contesto un sonriente Rupert. "Además, a mí no me gusta Emma". Aseguró y desvió la mirada.

Emma lo miraba con sorpresa pero aun sonriendo. Dan con fastidio por no querer llevarle la corriente. Evanna con ternura porque sabía que no era cierto, lo veía en sus ojos. Oliver y James lo miraron con incredulidad, ya sabían de los sentimientos de Rupert hacia ella.

Veinte minutos después Dan hacia su aparición con la apariencia de todo un Rey del Rock, llevaba una camiseta ajustada que llevaba las letras QUIDDITCH y encima la capa que usaba Alan Rickman para su papel de Snape, al igual que sus botas de cuero y su peluca, acompañado de una guitarra eléctrica cuyo origen aún era desconocido. Los gemelos consiguieron el sonido, micrófonos y altavoces, e incluso un juego de luces del equipo de efectos especiales. Emma estaba pletórica y Rupert era feliz solo viéndola aunque no hubiese accedido a masajear sus pies, y no era no lo quisiese era porque nunca en su vida le había dado un masaje a alguien y no quería que fuera precisamente Emma quien lo notara, mucho menos con todos los del elenco observándolo. De repente todo el equipo desde los actores hasta los maquilladores y camarógrafos estaban presentes. Las luces se encendieron y el grito "rockero" de Dan con el fondo de Born to Love you de Queen y junto con los aplausos y risas del público en especial de Emma dieron inicio a una inolvidable tarde de verano.

Tantos recuerdos que atesoraría. Observo su reloj. En una hora debía marcharse a la premiere de _Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte parte 2_, se preguntaba cómo podía aun caminar con todo el manojo de nervios encima y su corazón galopando sin piedad porque la volvería a ver. A ella. Siempre ella. Y no era que no la hubiera visto, entre la promoción de la película habían coincidido muchas veces pero sin hablar con ella en ningún momento le perdió el rastro. Seguía con atención cada noticia sobre ella. Y si que encontró.

La contrataron para campañas de perfumes famosos, la nombraron icono de la moda de la década, aparecía en portadas de revistas de moda y seguía todo lo relacionado con la grabación de la película que protagonizaría en The Perks of being a Wallflower. Todo. Sintió rabia cuando las revistas _gossip _alardeaban sobre una supuesta relación amorosa entre ella y su coestrella Johnny Simmons, publicaban a modo de confirmación unas fotos de ambos caminando por los alrededores donde grababan, ambos con ropa deportiva, Emma se veía un poco incomoda por las cámaras sin embargo trato como siempre de disimularlo, hermosa como siempre.

Ahora, la parte desagradable. El chico. Sintió unos deseos inmensos de ahorcarlo solo por estar cerca de ella. Se calmó. No, no era para tanto, solo son dos compañeros de actuación compartiendo un rato caminando, sonriendo, charlando..riendo..y riendo. ¡Maldita sea! Y volvieron los celos al ataque. Empezó a investigar sobre el chico, que por cierto ya lo odiaba sin conocerlo, podría haberse ganado 10 Oscars, reconocimientos mundiales, tener cientos de fundaciones, trabajar con Angelina Jolie para la ONU en el Africa que ni aun asi, le caería bien.

De su búsqueda en internet saco dos conclusiones: la primera, el chico era americano, y eso, conociendo a Emma le agradaría, ella siempre solía ser muy amable con los extranjeros. Demasiado amable para el gusto de Rupert. En cuanto al físico el chico no era del otro mundo. Bastante normal, pensó. Pero entonces descubrió algo que le llamo la atención. De toda su carrera actoral, la gente solo lo reconocía por su papel en una película tipo _thriller _junto con unas actrices estadounidenses famosas por su exuberante belleza, entre ellas la protagonista. Megan Fox. La muchas veces nº1 en la lista de las mujeres más sexys de todo el planeta. Sí, y con todas las razones, la chica es hermosísima, dueña de unos grandes y penetrantes ojos azules, unos labios tremendamente bien proporcionados, facciones delicadas y un cuerpo que... Prefirió dejarlo hasta ese punto, igual, si la colocaba al lado de Emma la tal Megan, llevaría las de perder. ¿_Y el amor ciega? Por lo visto sí, lo desconocido es como se recupera la vista de nuevo. He ahí el dilema._ El caso era que según halló en varios blogs de chismes de celebridades ¿_Blogs de chismes? Por Dios Rupert ¡estas tocando fondo! Sí, el amor ciega y entontece a sus víctimas _que había tenido un romance con la hermosa Megan. Se preocupó. Si había logrado que una de las chicas más deseadas del mundo se fijara en él, debía ser por algo. Y de seguro que con ese "algo" ya estaba conquistando a Emma. Mentalmente le mando todas las maldiciones posibles y otras más por si las primeras no funcionaban. Pero inmediatamente una vocecita le hablo _No de amargues por eso, no es necesario y lo sabes, hasta que ella no confirme nada no puedes andar haciendo conjeturas sin razón. _Su conciencia vino al rescate. Alejó esos tortuosos pensamientos y empezó a recordar como de unos meses a acá comenzó a amarla intensamente.

Solo una mujer en toda su vida le había despojado de todas sus defensas, desarmándolo por completo y obligándolo a experimentar sentimientos hasta ahora desconocidos. Toda una experta, esa mujer de ojos chocolate y adorable sonrisa y cuyo segundo nombre era Charlotte. Ese lado francés sí que le gustaba. A veces se imaginaba así mismo con ella, en algún rincón alejado del bullicio de la gente, disfrutando de la caída del atardecer en París. Ambos sentados, ella enseñándole francés mientras él hacía que le entendía pero solo se concentraba en la forma en que sus labios se movían mientras le explicaba cómo lograr el acento, el de seguro lo intentaría, solo para que no lo descubriera en su fingido intento de aprendizaje, pero luego le pediría que le cantase alguna canción en francés mientras el hallaba en su regazo un lugar para descansar. Y así con ella susurrando sus melodías al tiempo que enredaba sus cabellos entre sus dedos, se sentiría el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Y por eso todo el mundo dice que es muy complicado lograr el acento francés.- terminó una paciente Emma después de explicarle varias veces a su chico que no se decía _Mon Cherrí si no Mon Cheríe _siempre vocalizando con menos volumen la última silaba.

-Sí, ya lo entendí, es fácil, la verdad, - la miró y sonrió.- _Cherí- _

-Así que…entendiste todo ¿eh? Y te pareció muy fácil. ¿Cierto?-le pregunto Emma con una mirada de incredulidad en su rostro pero aun guardando su sonrisa.

-Sí.- respondió devolviéndole una hermosa sonrisa. Si para algo le ayudaba el ser actor era precisamente en estos momentos en los que "debía" mentir.

Emma le dedico esa sonrisa ladeada que le nublaba todos los sentidos y hacia que lo único que oyese fuese su estrepitoso corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Se acercó al muy despacio, al parecer disfrutando el efecto que le causaba a Rupert porque no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro. Mientras que este según los precarios procesos mentales que la cercanía que Emma le permitan hacer, se impacientaba, el ya conocía esa sonrisa, tenía el rotulo: Ahora verás. Y preciso. Cuando Emma rozo su nariz con la Rupert, el inmediatamente cayo en la trampa, cerró los ojos y espero que los labios de ella se posaran sobre los suyos, lo que no se imaginaba era que su cono de helado le quemara del frio toda su boca.

-Mentiroso- fue lo único que Emma pudo decir antes de echarse a reír fuertemente de su divertida hazaña.

Ante esto, Rupert no sabía si devolverle el "favor" o simplemente portarse bien y reírse con ella. Sopesó ambas opciones y se decidió por la última.

-Veo que no vas a tomar represalias—dijo una aun sonriente Emma, alejándose disimuladamente del pelirrojo.

-No veo por qué. Al menos no ahora. Quizás después lo medite y haga algo. Lo que si te puedo asegurar es que será más gracioso que esto.- contesto aun limpiándose los restos de helado que le quedaban en sus mejillas.

Emma lo miro desafiantemente.

-De acuerdo. Tendré que doblar mi vigilancia.—le sonrió y se encogió de hombros.—Estoy tan aterrada.—fingió estremecerse.—un pelirrojo con sed de venganza. Deberías hacer casting para alguna película thriller, ¿no crees?.—y volvió a reír.

La risa de Emma lo obligo a deshacer su maquiavélico plan en unos segundos. Ahora, aprovecharía este lugar y el resto del dia para verla sonreir. Sin embargo, recordó que le había hecho prometer a Emma (después de insistirle hasta el cansancio) que le cantara una de esas canciones francesas que le gustaban.

-_Cherí_—la llamó.

Ella le sonrió muy enternecida al parecer.

-¿_Ouí?—_le contestó.

Se acercó a ella y llevo su mano derecha a su mejilla la acarició tiernamente y en cuestión de segundos emitió un agradable calor causado por el sonrojo de su dueña.

-¿Me podrías cantar una de esas canciones en francés que te gustan?—termino, con una mirada tan inocente y dulce, que le costó unos segundos a Emma salir de su estado de trance.

-Ehh...claro..sí.—sacudio su cabeza en un esfuerzo de ordenar sus ideas y de evocar alguna canción. Tarea que resulto algo complicada porque Rupert la seguía "torturando" con esa mirada. Finalmente, tuvo que desviar sus ojos hacia otro lado y en seguida encontró la canción.

Rupert la esperaba, ensimismado observando en cómo mordía sus labios, tratando, imagino él, de recordar algo.

-La tengo—afirmó Emma.—Pero, Rupert, tu sabes que no tengo la voz más hermosa del mundo, y me da un poco de pena.—terminó de confesar posando sus ojos en el suelo.

Aquello no le pudo parecer a Rupert más adorable. Así que decidió ayudarle.

-No es necesario que cantes a viva voz.—le contesto sonriendo.—me la puedes susurrar.

Emma pareció dudarlo, pero al ver esos ojos azules dedicándole esa mirada de nuevo, no tuvo opción.

-De acuerdo.-contesto.—No es justo que me mires así, ¡no te puedo negar nada!—terminó fingiéndose inconforme y haciendo un puchero.

Así que para que no se arrepintiera, Rupert se acercó a ella, recostó su cabeza sobre las piernas de Emma se acomodó hasta quedar acostado, tomó una de sus manos, la besó, entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y la miró con una sonrisa iluminando su pecoso rostro indicándole que podía iniciar.

Emma aclaro su garganta y empezó a susurrar su canción mientras con sus dedos tomaba unos mechones de cabello de Rupert de su frente y los peinaba para luego despeinarlos. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la melodía que interpretaba y sintiendo el viento rociando levemente su rostro. Rupert la miraba desde su posición y suspiró. Continúo en su tarea de besar la mano de ella que sostenía e imito a su chica dejándose llevar por la paz que sentía en ese instante. El amor es hermoso. Pensó.

Después de varios minutos Emma terminó su interpretación y observo sonriente a un dormido Rupert.

-Rupert—lo llamó.

Nada.

-Rupert, despierta—intento otra vez sin hallar resultado.

Comenzó a zarandearlo. –Rupert—lo llamó un poco más fuerte. Suspiró. Observó a su alrededor, ya era de noche y no distinguía a nadie más que a ellos por esa zona.

Resoplo más fuerte. Y por fin se le ocurrió algo. Si no se despertaba con eso, nada lo haría. Una sonrisa malévola se asomó en su rostro.

-¡RUPERT, ARAÑAS!—exclamó fuerte al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.-¡ARAÑAS!-

-¡AHHH! ¿DONDE?—gritó un de repente muy despierto Rupert. Se había puesto pálido y se levantó a correr.

Volvió en sí, después de imaginar una vez más ese sueño que tuvo con ella. Había sido tan real. Si no hubiera sido por todo lo que vivieron hace unas semanas el de seguro no se encontraría en esa condición. Si no la hubiese besado. si no hubiese vivido tantos momentos maravillosos junto a ella. No estaría así. Suspiró.


	3. Chapter 3

MESES ANTES

Una mañana en Londres, el trio de oro se encontraba desayunando en el set de grabación. Cuando de pronto hace presencia uno de los asistentes del director.

-Hola chicos, me mandaron a informarles que mañana grabaremos el beso de Ron y Hermione—miro a Emma y a Rupert.—David dice que por favor lleguen temprano y si pueden practicarlo desde ya mucho mejor, así mañana no nos demoramos—miro hacia el cielo—además el clima no nos está favoreciendo—terminó haciendo un ademan de despedida.

Los chicos se quedaron el silencio. Solo oían sus privadas cavilaciones.

_Bueno, ahora le toca a Rupert. Que suerte. Pero igual, ese beso con Emma fue inolvidable. ¿Por qué Jo no se imaginó otra escena como esa con otro horrcrux?, otro beso de esos hubiera sido genial._

_Oh por Dios. ¡Que incómodo! tener que besar a Rupert…sí, está bien, no puedo negar que es hermoso, y encantador y además tiene esos labios que…_Miro de reojo a Rupert que de pronto había hallado muy interesante la tapa del refresco que bebía, al tiempo que mordía sus labios_ ¡Emma! ¡Reacciona! Es como tu hermano. Dios mío. Primero Dan y ahora Rupert. Que castigo. Tranquilízate Emma, tú eres una profesional y podrás hacerlo._

_¡No puede ser! Ahora precisamente que me estoy olvidando de ella, ¿tiene que pasar esto? ¡Que injusto! No no y no. Cálmate, solo será un beso. Además es ella quien te lo da. Sí, ¡pero soy yo quien lo recibo entusiasmado! _Miro disimuladamente a Emma quien fruncía el ceño y miraba hacia la nada _ya que más da. Debo comprar cuanto antes ese spray bucal con sabor a menta que vi en el supermercado… ¡Rupert! _

Emma carraspeo sonoramente, miró a Rupert, y Dan entendió que su presencia sobraba así que se fue a bromear un rato con Tom.

-Que incómodo, ¿no?—le preguntó con una sonrisa mal elaborada.

-Sí—respondió secamente Rupert.

-Ehh, Rupert yo estaba pensando que quizás, no haya necesidad de practicar el beso ahora. Por qué no mejor hacemos lo posible para que mañana lo hagamos en una solo toma. ¿No te parece?—terminó.

-Sí, me parece. Una toma y ya —contestó.

-Bien, entonces. Ah y no te preocupes, me lavare muchas veces los dientes. ¿Qué sabor te gusta más, menta, fresa, eucalipto o chicle?—contesto riendo.

Esa era ella. Buscándole lo divertido a todo. Estaba seguro de que si por alguna razón ella se encontrara en una situación tan peligrosa como la caída de un avión diría cosas como: _Bueno, al menos no me mareé esta vez_ o _¡Qué bien Nos lanzaremos con paracaídas! ¿No es emocionante?_ Sí. Algo así esperaba de ella. La amaba con todo su ser.

-¡Rupert!—le llamó con un gesto de inquietud.

-Ehh, sí, de chicle, está bien—contesto sonriendo y rodando los ojos.

En ese momento los llamaron a seguir con las grabaciones.

Al día siguiente, Rupert se levantó con dificultad. Anoche no logró conciliar el sueño pensando en que sentiría al besarla. No quería que fuera de esa forma. Actuando. Era su primer beso. Deseaba demostrarle con él, todo lo que sentía por ella desde hacía años. Pero no. Debía ser Ron Weasly quien lo hiciera y siguió pensando en ello. _Por una parte está bien, Ron no es un inexperto en el campo, en el libro dice que había tenido numerosas sesiones de besos con Lavender, así que al menos podría besarla bien. También tengo a mi favor el hecho de debe ser un beso que represente todos esos años de amor contenido en ambos. _Sonrió. _Ya me está gustando ser Ron. _Sin embargo, pensó que si ese beso lograra trastornar sus sentidos, hasta no poder contenerse, negándose a terminar el momento, eso sí sería un problema. _No. No vas a sentir nada. Por favor Dios, que no sienta nada. Por favor._

Tomo un baño, se vistió, lavo sus dientes, utilizó el spray bucal que compro ayer, tomó una cantidad considerable de colonia y se dirigió en su auto al set de grabación.

Cuando llegó, saludó a todos muy sonriente, como siempre. No iba a permitir que lo vieran nervioso por la gran escena del día. En especial los gemelos.

-Parece que alguien acabó con su colonia hoy—saludó James Phelps, enarcando una ceja a modo de pregunta.

-Buenos días para ti, James—contesto el pelirrojo. – ¿Ya llegó Emma?—le preguntó.

-No, aun no. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?—terminó James con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

James lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo lejos del resto del equipo.

-Es tu oportunidad—le dijo.

-¿De qué hablas?

- De decirle a Emma lo que sientes por ella.

-¿A Emma? Ya te dije que no me gusta.

Bufó. –Si claro, por eso te quedas viéndola con esa cara de estúpido cuando la ves ¿no? Ah y en las entrevistas cuando te preguntan por ella, no puedes evitar ponerte nervioso y definitivamente no sabes mentir.

-¿Qué no sé mentir? ¿Por qué dices eso? Siempre soy sincero en las entrevistas.

-Corrección, compañero, siempre eres sincero, menos cuando te preguntan de tus sentimientos hacia ella. ¡Por favor Rupert! ¡Eres actor y no sabes mentir!

Rupert suspiró. –De acuerdo, según tú, ¿en qué estoy mintiendo específicamente?

-Bien, te recuerdo, la famosa entrevista que te hicieron donde te pidieron que contaras como te sentirías al besar a Emma, por cierto tiene más de un millón de vistas en Youtube.

El pelirrojo entornó los ojos. Claro que recordaba esa entrevista. Lo recordaba con mucho pesar. El periodista le había dicho que seguramente se sentiría muy incómodo, ya que al fin y al cabo se conocían desde los 11 años y que suponía que él la veía como una prima. ¡Como una prima! ¡Que insensatez! Lo peor es que no pudo ocultar su inconformidad frente a esa realidad e hizo una mueca con sus labios con el rotulo de "Sí, es una lástima" y antes de que pudiera arreglarlo ya era tarde. Vio muchas veces esa entrevista en la Web y deseo por un momento ser un _hacker _y eliminar ese video para siempre. Para su desgracia lo único que consiguió fue elevar el número de vistas.

-¿Lo ves? Eres demasiado obvio, compañero—contesto James con un aire despreocupado.

-¿No tienes algún amigo que sea _hacker_?

James soltó una risotada que hizo que las chicas del vestuario, se asustaran y dejaran caer al suelo las capas y uniformes del elenco. El chico amablemente les ayudo a recogerlas y ellas le sonrieron tímidamente para luego marcharse dando sonoros suspiros.

- ¿Entonces? En serio, ¿cuándo le dirás?

- Nunca

-¿Cómo?

-Así como lo oyes, nunca—contesto Rupert. Resopló y se volvió a el—Tiene novio James, y además me ve como su hermano.

-No sabía que tuviera novio. ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Me entere por un Blog de chismes.

-¿QUÉ?—gritó un desconcertado James— ¿Desde cuando lees esas cosas? ¡Ya tocaste fondo compañero!

-Sí, ya lo sé, ¿tienes que recordármelo? ¿Crees que a mí me agrada esto? ¿Crees que me gusta tener que recurrir a esos medios para saber si ella esta con alguien? ¿Si alguna vez tendré una oportunidad con ella? ¿Si ese chico es para ella, si la trata como se merece, si la ama de verdad? ¿Crees que es muy sencillo llegar como si nada y decirle: Emma quisiera que dejaras a tu novio porque la verdad es que hace años estoy enamorado de ti y no pienso dejarte ir, así que decide entre el o yo, claro y luego ella me insulta, se burla de mí y se queda feliz con él, no? Claro que si todo eso me encanta—terminó respirando con dificultad.

-Rupert. Yo no sabía que la amabas—lamentó un sorprendido James que jamás había visto al pelirrojo exaltarse de esa forma. Ni siquiera cuando le descubría haciéndole trampas mientras jugaban golf—Lo siento mucho, yo no quise…

-¡CHICOS! Por fin los encuentro—dijo el asistente de David Yates—Rupert por favor ve a cambiarte que ya Emma llegó para grabar el beso.

Los tres salieron inmediatamente de aquel lugar. James le dedico otra mirada de sinceras disculpas y Rupert solo se encogió de hombros.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Queridos lectores: Sí, ya sé que se estarán preguntando por que me vengo a aparecer hasta ahora con mi comentario. La respuesta no es más si no que soy una troll. Siempre que colgaba los capítulos olvidaba dejar mi mensaje, aun no manejo bien esto así que les pido sinceramente que me disculpen. Al final respondo todos los reviews y más disculpas :( Sin más preámbulos los dejo con ¡el beso!**_

* * *

><p>Después de grabar las extenuantes escenas que requerían saltar, caer, correr y gritar por fin llegó el momento de filmar el beso de Ron y Hermione en la cámara de los secretos. Cuando los protagonistas de la escena llegaron, todo estaba listo. El telón de color verde fluorescente de fondo no ayudaba mucho a la integridad física de Rupert, que ya temblaba y dio varios traspiés en el camino. Además que ya sentía una ligera sensación de mareo. <em>Eres un profesional Rupert, lo eres, lo eres…<em>Emma no era ajena a su sufrimiento, ella estaba igual de nerviosa que él, solo que lo sabía disimular mejor. A lo mejor el color estridente del telón no le afectaba mucho o era quizás que el agotamiento físico no le permitía pensar demasiado. Y Daniel por su parte, sólo deseaba profundamente terminar rápido porque quería practicar unos nuevos pasos de baile para su próxima presentación en Broadway.

La pasiva voz del director los hizo reaccionar.

-Bueno chicos, creo que está de más recordarles lo importante que es esta escena. Los fanáticos de la saga se mueren por verla y tenemos que complacerlos con un beso que permanezca en sus mentes para siempre, es lo menos que se merecen ¿no creen?

Emma y Rupert no lograron articular palabra alguna, solo hicieron una ademan de asentimiento y una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Mientras que Daniel asintió enérgicamente.

David, advirtiendo el nerviosismo de la pareja, decidió calmarlos contándoles que había recibido numerosos correos de fans de la Harry Potter casi amenazándole con que hiciera del beso de RonMione algo inolvidable, extraordinario, único, épico, sublime y otros adjetivos que eran parecidos, todos plasmados en una larga lista originalmente escrita en pergamino.

Lo gracioso era como se las habían hecho llegar. Los más osados habían enviado unas palomas mensajeras con trozos de pergamino en sus patas. Sus autores aclaraban además, su inconformidad al no lograr utilizar lechuzas para llevar el mensaje, pero no tenían otra opción. Los animales aterrizaron en su residencia y eran tantas que una mañana su esposa tuvo que levantarse a espantarlas con escobas y palos, recibiendo David un escobazo sin intención aparentemente de su señora.

Y lo peor era que la advertencia de los fans también iba dirigida a Steve Kloves. Recordó como este le contó que casi le da un infarto cuando una noche llegaba a su casa y encontró a unos hombres que llevaban capas negras con máscaras plateadas y que cuando se le acercaron le estampillaron en el brazo un mensaje: NO QUEREMOS CUALQUIER BESO. EL BESO DE RONMIONE DEBE SER ESPECIAL, NADA DE OPACARLO CON EFECTOS ESPECIALES NI NADA POR EL ESTILO. ESTAREMOS ATENTOS A CUALQUIER NOVEDAD. ATT: LOS SEGUIDORES DE LORD_VOLDEMORT7 EN TWITTER. SIGANOS Y LE DAMOS FOLLOW BACK.

Los "mortifagos" se fueron dejando a Kloves un poco desorientado, y lo más gracioso era que al parecer habían usado tinta permanente y él había tenido que usar de cuanto producto encontraba hasta que solo le quedo una fea mancha negra.

Los chicos rieron hasta más no poder. Emma tuvo que apoyarse sobre una silla porque si no se revolcaría en el suelo, solo imaginándose la cara de Kloves leyendo el mensaje de los "mortifagos". Daniel seguía apoyando su brazo en el hombro de Rupert riéndose tan fuertemente que tuvo que masajearse las costillas.

Minutos después, el director daba la orden de comenzar alegando que ya era tarde y el tiempo no estaba a su favor.

Y volvieron los nervios.

-¡Toma número uno!

-¡ACCIÓN!

Emma se acercó a Rupert respirando agitadamente, mientras que este ya sentía que su corazón le llegaba a la garganta con propósitos de escapar por su boca. Rupert la miró a los ojos y cuando ella se acercaba más y más, de pronto se echó a reír.

-Lo siento. De verdad. Dijo aun riéndose. —Otra vez por favor. ¡Me están matando los nervios! _Goshh estoy muy cansada, no sé si pueda. Claro que puedes Emma sólo hazlo rápido y ya._

Rupert solo la miraba y se reía con ella.

-Rupert—lo llamó Emma. –Lo siento de verdad, es que es tan raro.

-Sí, sí. Bastante. —le contestó.

-¡Chicos por favor!—replico Daniel.

Y lo mismo se repitió cinco veces. Hasta que David le pidió a Emma que por favor se concentrara porque era necesario grabar las demás escenas antes de que el clima no se los permitiera. Emma aceptó y trató de cumplir con la orden del director. Para dejar un poco los nervios, bromeó unos segundos con Rupert.

-¿Todavía prefieres morir antes de besarme?—pregunto sonriendo.

Y ahí estaba esa Emma que amaba. Siempre buscando el lado divertido de las situaciones más difíciles. La miró y sonrió tímidamente.

-Creo que sí. Aunque lo lamentaría por Ron, no sería justo que terminara así sin compartir ese momento con Hermione, al fin y al cabo han luchado tanto para estar juntos y con vida.

A Emma eso le pareció lo más dulce que había escuchado en su vida. _Como puede ser tan noble, tan caballeroso y tan encantador al mismo tiempo._ Pensó.

-Tienes razón Rupert. Solo pensaré que soy Hermione y que tengo sólo esta oportunidad para demostrarle mis sentimientos al pelirrojo. Ni una más. —terminó.

Cerró sus ojos y se concentró. Rupert pidió silencio alrededor para ayudarle.

_Listo. Lo tengo. Es el fin, solo quiero estar con él, solo quiero que me bese antes de que la muerte nos alcance a cualquiera de los dos. No lo soportaría. Así que tendrá que ser un beso inolvidable. Pondré las pocas fuerzas que me quedan en él. En vivir ese especial momento con el hombre que amo._

Y de repente, se sintió diferente, como si una onda de calor la hubiese inundado, se sentía valiente, y algo en su corazón le decía que aprovechara esa oportunidad. Miró a Rupert que seguía sonriéndole dulcemente. Lo veía diferente. Lucia más… ¿atractivo? Pero lo extraño era que no se sintió incómoda con ese sentimiento. Ella sentía que en ese momento lo quería. Y no como un hermano. Lo veía como un chico normal. Un chico increíblemente encantador y hermoso, tal como lo afirmo en una entrevista una vez. Y con esos labios carnosos que invitaban a ser besados.

Emma lo miraba como si hubiese hecho un gran descubrimiento y Rupert no era capaz de retenerle la mirada porque al instante se sonrojaba. _Es tan tierno._

-Chicos, por favor, que esta sea la última ¿de acuerdo Emma?—dijo David volviéndose hacia la chica que enseguida asintió con convicción.

-¡ACCIÓN!

Emma se acercó sin titubear a Rupert, cuando llegó a estar frente a frente con él y podía inhalar su aroma, le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y se acercó aún más. En este punto ya había dejado de existir David Yates, Dan que estaba a su lado, el resto del equipo y el molesto sonido que emitían las gigantescas luces a su alrededor. Solo ella y él.

La cercanía de su cuerpo la aturdía, pero le encantaba al mismo tiempo. Acortó más la distancia entre sus cuerpos e instantáneamente entre sus rostros. La respiración agitada y el ritmo del corazón de Rupert la hicieron sonreír. ¿_Por qué esta tan nervioso?_ Posó su vista en esos ojos azules que la miraban implorándole que terminara con esa tortura _¿Por qué antes no me había fijado en sus ojos? Sí, yo los había visto muchas veces pero ahora los veo…diferentes…_se perdió unos segundos contemplándolos, luego siguió estudiándolo con la mirada hasta llegar a sus pestañas, notó que eran de un tono más claro que sus cabellos, siguió con su nariz, adornada con traviesas pequitas y por ultimo bajo hasta su boca. Y ahí se detuvo unos segundos.

Sintió que era el momento.

Aferró sus cabellos pelirrojos a sus dedos y lo atrajo hacia ella hasta posar sus labios contra los de él. Emma ya no podía pensar en ese momento con claridad, en el primer contacto con los labios de Rupert, sintió como si levitara, de repente no sentía sus piernas, su corazón aumento considerablemente su velocidad y un extraño hormigueo marcaba territorio en su estómago. Entreabrió sus labios para sentir el aliento embriagador de Rupert. Al hacerlo escuchó como el chico emitía un suave pero prolongado suspiro. Siguió. Los movía suavemente haciéndolos danzar a un ritmo enloquecedor, extremadamente pausado alternando con suaves presiones. Rupert hacia mucho que había perdido la noción del tiempo y el sentido de la orientación. Lo único que lo mantenía con vida era que Emma lo siguiera besando de esa manera porque temía que si se llegase a detener, su corazón sufriría algún colapso. Alejó esos pensamientos y se dedicó por completo a corresponderle a la chica. Después de un gran esfuerzo, logró que sus brazos respondieran, y los ubicó alrededor de la cintura de Emma con firmeza. Emma respondió suspirando y enredando con más fuerza sus dedos entre sus cabellos. En ese instante Rupert recordó que su personaje debía mostrarse "emocionado" y profundizó el beso. Ambos respondieron con más lánguidos suspiros que solo ellos podían escuchar. Aferraron más firmemente sus cuerpos hasta sentir los latidos desbocados del otro. Rupert la levantó unos centímetros del suelo, mientras sus labios entreabiertos se movían apasionadamente contra los de ella.

Entre pocas meditaciones de ambos y más movimientos, se besaban como si como si la vida se les fuere en ello. Se necesitaban. Ese fue el único pensamiento que se posicionó en sus mentes. La necesidad de estar juntos y de seguir compartiendo besos como ese que afloraban todos esos sentimientos que se tornan superfluos al expresarlos con palabras.

Estaban tan concentrados en que el beso no terminara, que sólo escuchaban a los lejos, muy débilmente la siguiente línea de la escena que le correspondía a Dan.

-¿En este momento?—repitió Dan, pacientemente.

Y otra vez un poco más fuerte. Carraspeó.

-¿En este momento?-

Emma se separó de Rupert con dificultad y un poco aturdida, lo miró y según su cara estaba igual de desorientado que ella. Este la ayudó a sostenerse en pie sobre el suelo, y otra vez por que por poco se cae.

Aun no salían de su estado de trance cuando se sobresaltaron al escuchar al director.

-¡CORTEN!

Emma cuyas piernas aun no daban señales de vida hizo un amago de caerse. Rupert la ayudo tomándola de la cintura al ver lo frágil que se encontraba. Acción que Emma le agradeció con una sonrisa, y que al parecer fue lo único que su cerebro le permitió hacer.

-Excelente chicos. Te felicito Emma. Sabía que podías hacerlo. —Le sonrió a la chica. —Sé que debió ser muy incómodo para ustedes pero debemos terminar la escena ya falta poco-.

Los tres chicos asintieron y terminaron la escena que afortunadamente para Emma debía estar cerca de Rupert y en el caso de que le fallaran sus piernas de nuevo, él estaría ahí para socorrerla.

Finalmente terminaron otra difícil jornada de grabación, los del equipo recogieron todo a una velocidad increíble, excusándose en que ya estaba anocheciendo y no querían dejar que el clima les impidiera llegar a sus casas. Dan por poco abraza el suelo de la prisa que llevaba.

Rupert observaba a Emma pensando si debía quedarse con ella porque de verdad la veía muy delicada. O si era mejor irse y no darle importancia a lo que acababa de pasar.

Porque no fue cualquier cosa.

No fue cualquier beso.

Era el beso que esperaba hace cuatro años. _Y sí que había valido la pena, ¡Que beso! Aún puedo sentir la esencia de sus labios en los míos… ¡Dios! Fue extraordinario, único y lo que me hizo sentir…pero ella…ella se veía igual de entusiasmada que yo... _dirigió su mirada hacia ella y notó que se veía un poco frágil…_algo le pasa, no le veo bien, será mejor que deje de pensar en lo que acaba de pasar…pero hasta más tarde, sería imposible que me olvide del mejor beso de mi vida, primero debo asegurarme que este bien._

-Emma—la llamó con voz baja.

Ella se encontraba sentada en el asiento de David, con la mirada absorta hacia un punto desconocido.

La volvió a llamar pero tampoco contestó. Se acercó a ella hincándose frente suyo y le habló.

-Emma, ¿te sientes bien?- le pregunto con preocupación en su voz.

Ella por fin pareció notarlo. Se llevó sus manos a la cabeza, intentando calmar el desorden de ideas que tenía. Sintió que le dolía. _Por Dios, me siento terrible, casi no siento mis piernas. ¿Será que podre irme así a casa? Lo dudo mucho. ¡Y Rupert! Goshh lo acabo de besar y… ¡y me gustó!_

-¿Me podrías acompañar a mi camerino, por favor?- le contestó casi en un susurro.

-Claro-respondió él.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno ahora sí, disculpas otra vez u.u<strong>_

_**Lo de Kloves fue en parte venganza mía por haber quitado tantas escenas RonMione que queria ver. ¿vieron el beso? yo quedé decepcionada me hubiera gustado ver el beso que Jo escribió. Estoy segura que hubiera quedado mejor. Rupert, te vi bien chico, aprovechaste al maximo la oportunidad de besar a Emma pero Emma...linda ¿que te paso? bueno si es cierto que besar a quien es como tu hermano debe ser incomodo ¡pero no lo disimulaste para nada! es solo mi humilde opinión, sé que hay quienes les encanto ese beso y se los respeto :)**_

_**Y ahora mis respuestas a los reviews**_

_**FIORELLA: muchas gracias, y no, no la dejare abandonada :)**_

_**MiriaamLoaaiza: gracias :) ya voy para el quinto capitulo.**_

_**ronherms: muchísimas gracias ^^**_

_**paqui: si, yo también he leído varias y no me satisfacen mucho. Me alegra sobremanera que te haya gustado esta.**_

_**luzy grinston: gracias, ¡que bien una lectora mas! XDDD ¿como te pareció el beso?**_

_**rose weasley: ¿te cuesta imaginártelos? jajaja si tal vez, luego te acostumbraras**_

_**Hermy Jean Weasley : me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Espero seguir viendo tus reviews ;)**_

_**Nemesiis : jajaja ¿sin palabras? gracias, tranquila que lo continuaré :)**_

_**vicotoiire: awww :3 que linda, me alegra que cada capitulo te guste mas. Esa es la idea ;)**_

_**Nacamova : muchisimas gracias preciosa. Espero seguir viendo tus reviews :)**_

_**Jonathan Dawson : Gracias John :) ¿que te pareció?**_

_**¡Ah! para los que no sabían sobre el vídeo que comentó James, es este .com/watch?v=x3STgm3eP4Q**_

**_Por ultimo. Estuve curioseando por aca y al parecer esta historia la han leido en Colombia. Me haría mucha ilusión que se dieran a conocer por reviews o PM´s no sé._**

**_Un abrazo a todos _**

**_Att_**

**_Angela Weasly_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hola chicos ¿como han estado? Antes que nada quiero agradecerles sus reviews porque sin ellos bla bla bla ustedes saben . Ahora en serio, son muy importantes para mi que apenas estoy dando mis primeros pinitos en esto de la escritura. Muchas, muchas gracias. Y contarles que lo que pasara en este capitulo tiene su explicación, al final se las dejo. Espero de todo corazón que les guste :)_**

* * *

><p>-Emma, ¿te sientes bien?- le pregunto con preocupación en su voz.<p>

Ella por fin pareció notarlo. Se llevó sus manos a la cabeza, intentando calmar el desorden de ideas que tenía. Sintió que le dolía. _Por Dios, me siento terrible, no siento casi mis piernas. ¿Será que podre irme así a casa? Lo dudo mucho. ¡Y Rupert! Goshh lo acabo de besar y… ¡y me gustó!_

-¿Me podrías acompañar a mi camerino, por favor?- le contestó casi en un susurro.

-Claro-respondió él.

La tomó de la cintura y ella posó su brazo rodeándolo por los hombros. De vez en cuando el chico la miraba preocupado, Emma estaba como en otro mundo. Sintió un deseo inmenso de quedarse con ella cuidándola. Pero de seguro ella no iba a querer su compañía así que desistió de la idea.

Ya no pensaba tanto en el beso. Él sabía que Emma era una excelente actriz e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para cumplir la orden del director. No había nada más que pensar.

Emma por su parte trataba de organizar sus ideas. ¿_Qué me pasó? Yo no pude haber sentido tantas cosas con ese beso. Por favor. Es como mi hermano. Además amo a George _y_ el a mí aunque sólo seamos amigos. Pero... Nunca he sentido ni con cien besos de George lo que sentí cuando besé a Rupert. Fue como si…como si estuviera hecho para mí… ¡Que tonterías Emma! Ya te tomarás algo y dejarás de pensar idioteces. Auchh mis piernas, mi cabeza…_

-Emma, Emma, ya llegamos. –le dijo Rupert al oído.

El sentir su aliento rozando con suavidad su piel, la hizo estremecer.

Rupert la asió más fuerte imaginando que podría desmayarse. Abrió la puerta, y la ayudo a sentarse en un sillón. Se quedó junto a ella observándola silenciosamente, estaba pálida, sus labios habían perdido color y sus manos temblaban.

No quería dejarla ahí sola. No podía.

-Ahora sí, dime que tienes. Te duele algo. Dime por favor que hago—terminó casi desesperado.

Ella no se veía para nada bien y ya la mayoría del equipo se había marchado, solo quedaban ellos dos y el chico que vigilaba la entrada del estudio de grabación.

Emma lo miró con ternura y le dedicó una sonrisa. —Estoy bien, Rups, es sólo que no desayune hoy, y bueno, todo ese correr, saltar, caer me ha dejado sin fuerzas, es todo- Contestó en un hilo de voz.

Lo estaba matando verla así, tan frágil y débil.

-¡Como que no desayunaste! Emma, por Dios, ¡no puedes andar descuidando tu salud de esa forma!—le dijo un poco enojado. –Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa.

Rupert sabía la dirección. Una vez Dan se le dio para que fuera a invitarla a una fiesta que nunca se llevó a cabo pero sin embargo la guardó en su celular. Revisó que aun estuviera. _Perfecto, ya la tengo. _

-Emma—la ayudó a levantarse pero apenas había puesto un pie sobre el suelo, la chica se desmayó en sus brazos.

-¡EMMA! ¡EMMA! ¡EMMA! ¡Por favor despierta!—tomaba su rostro con sus manos y lo movía para que reaccionase. –Emma no me hagas esto por favor. —le dijo.

La recostó en el sillón de nuevo y desesperadamente comenzó a buscar algún botiquín de primeros auxilios en su camerino. Temblando, logró conseguirlo tomó el alcohol y un poco de algodón. Se acercó a ella angustiado mientras colocaba el algodón en su nariz.

Esperó que reaccionara. Debía hacerlo.

Había visto muchas veces que esa era la forma. Rogó para que funcionara mientras apretaba una de sus manos que se encontraba fría. Tomó la otra y trato de ofrecerle calor frotándolas contra las suyas.

-Emma por favor, por favor- no soportaba verla en ese estado y por qué tardaba tanto en reaccionar.

-Ru..pert…estoy bien …no te …preocupes.—su voz salía casi sin fuerzas. Aun no abría los ojos, pero se había despertado.

Rupert no aguantó más y la abrazo fuerte. Se sentía tan feliz al verla despierta, o al menos consciente. Ignoró su comentario porque la sintió aun temblando, así que la cargó en sus brazos y salió del camerino dispuesto a llevarla a su casa.

Le daría de comer y haría que descansara. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta alcanzar el estacionamiento. La colocó delicadamente en el asiento del copiloto. Subió al auto, lo encendió y salió a toda marcha a la casa de la chica.

Emma se despertó, minutos después, sintiéndose sin energía, ni si quiera para abrir sus ojos. Hizo un esfuerzo por distinguir donde se encontraba hasta que oyó una voz conocida.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Rupert la miraba preocupado y tuvo que estacionar el auto.

-¿Rupert?—lo observó- Oh mi…cabeza—se llevó una de sus manos a su frente mientras giraba su cabeza hacia el frente — ¿a…don…dónde vamos?

-Vamos a tu casa, comerás algo y descansaras. ¿Te parece? Bueno tampoco estas en condiciones de exigir así que lo haré quieras o no.

Emma asintió con la cabeza y se volvió a dormir. Rupert encendió el auto y siguió conduciendo, miraba alternadamente al frente y a su lado. Nunca se imaginó en estas circunstancias. Sonrió. Las vueltas que da la vida. Se sentía mejor pero hasta que no la viera completamente despierta con su hermosa sonrisa iluminándole el rostro y riendo dulcemente no estaría bien.

Finalmente llegaron. No era una casa lujosa. La ostentosidad no era algo que caracterizaba a Emma. Ella prefería lo cómodo, así no fuese lo más atractivo.

La observó dormir en el asiento del copiloto. Recordó que una vez ella le confesó a algunos actores del elenco que las grandes habitaciones de los hoteles lujosos le hacían sentir incomoda y que siempre que viajaba con una asistente iba y le preguntaba si podían intercambiar habitaciones. Así, la asistente se quedaba en la suite y ella en una habitación normal. ¿_Cuantas chicas sobre la Tierra, harían eso? Solo Emma. ¿Cómo no amar a una chica como esa? Era única._

Salió de su ensoñación cuando se fijó en la hora 8:30 pm.

-Emma, las llaves—la llamo Rupert con suave voz.

Ella le señaló medio dormida su bolso. Las encontró abrió y entró con ella en sus brazos. Era una casa pequeña pero muy acogedora. Dio con su habitación y para ello tuvo que despertarla varias veces, porque segundos después se dormía de nuevo. La acostó en la cama, ella de inmediato de acomodó, tomo su almohada y bostezó.

Rupert la observó ensimismado.

Suspiró. _Sí que es hermosa, hasta cuando duerme _Desvió su mirada a su habitación tratando de actuar correctamente, si se quedaba contemplándola una vez más, de seguro que se acostaría junto a ella y si lo hacía no soportaría la tentación de besarla y quedarse con ella hasta el amanecer.

La habitación era también pequeña, en las paredes había un gran póster con todas las películas de Jean-Luc Godard, su director de cine favorito y algunos dibujos que le llamaron la atención.

¿_Emma pinta? Pero… nunca ha nos dicho nada_.

Apuntó en su mente preguntarle cuando despertara. Siguió observando y sonrió al encontrar que en una especie de mural tenía varias cartas escritas por niños donde le manifestaban lo mucho que la querían por ayudar a Harry a vencer a Voldemort, otras expresaban el deseo de sus autoras de ser también las brujas más inteligentes de Hogwarts y otra decía no le tuviera miedo a subirse en una escoba y le recomendaba tomar un poco de Felix Felicis para que todo saliera bien y tuviera más valor.

_Es la mujer de mis sueños, perfecta para mí. _Suspiró.

Decidió salir de la habitación ya que todo lo que veía le hacía quererla más.

Y eso precisamente, era lo que él quería evitar.

La abrigó con una cobija que encontró en un sillón y la miró por última vez antes de salir.

CAP 5

Emma se despertó, sintiéndose muy cansada, la cabeza le retumbaba y sus piernas parecían no haber asimilado el descanso. Como pudo, se levantó, observó que aún llevaba la ropa con la llegó al set de grabación.

Miró la hora: 9:30 pm.

_Que extraño…no recuerdo haber llegado a la casa…a ver Emma organiza tus ideas, bueno, recuerdo que se me hizo tarde hoy y no alcance a desayunar, luego fui al set, hoy teníamos que hacer la escena del beso…_se detuvo un instante…_pero no recuerdo haberla hecho, que extraño _¿_lo habré conseguido? ¿Será que al fin si pude besar a Rupert? Debió ser rarísimo…bueno aunque mejor que no lo recuerde, no quiero pensar que alguna vez bese a mi hermano…puaj… pero…entonces por qué no recuerdo nada después de eso…_

Emma dio un respingo al oír un ruido proveniente de la cocina ¿_George está aquí? Imposible, él me llamaría antes…tal vez sea Bianna_. Salió de su habitación caminando despacio, sus piernas aún estaban adormecidas, se asomó y vio a Rupert intentando recoger el desorden que había hecho con los ahora destrozados platos…_un momento…_ entornó los ojos…_ ¿Rupert? ¿Qué está haciendo Rupert en mi cocina?_

-Rupert, ¿qué haces aquí?—pregunto ella con voz adormecida y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Rupert de la impresión, se llevó una mano a su pecho que latía desbocado y dejo caer la escoba que sostenía para recoger su desastre.

-Emma…discúlpame de verdad…yo no quise hacer este desastre—señaló su obra.-lo recogeré enseguida-

-No Rupert, está bien—contesto al tiempo que se apoyaba sobre la mesa de la cocina. —sólo quiero que me expliques que haces aquí-.

Rupert suspiró y se sentó junto a Emma contándole todo lo que había sucedido. El beso, su desmayo, su regreso a la casa en el carro del chico.

-Espera Rups, vas muy rápido-dijo. Se llevó sus manos a la cabeza e hizo una mueca de dolor y cansancio. _Por Dios, no sé si es que él habla a 100 km por hora o es que yo estoy escuchando de forma retardada._

El pelirrojo advirtió esas señales y se levantó a revisar lo que había puesto a cocinar.

Espaguetis.

Fue lo único "saludable que encontró entre el paraíso de helados, yogurts, postres, sacos, gaseosas del refrigerador. _Como no va a estar así, si eso es lo que come._

Emma lo miró levantarse confundida.

-Primero, debes comer y luego hablamos todo lo que quieras. ¿De acuerdo?—le contestó con voz autoritaria.

La chica enarco una ceja y sonrió. –De acuerdo. Señor—esto último en tono de burla. — ¿Y que hay para cenar?—preguntó con apariencia divertida.

Rupert se volvió hacia ella y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ahora si podía decir que se encontraba bien.

-Espaguetis a la boloñesa—contestó. –espero que te guste, no tienes mucho de donde escoger—contesto señalando el refrigerador y negando con la cabeza.

Tomó uno de los pocos platos que quedaron intactos y le sirvió como para dos personas. Se sentó junto a ella y la observó.

Emma entornó los ojos al ver el tamaño de su porción— ¡Rupert! Yo soy de estómago pequeño. ¡Como las bailarinas de ballet! No creas que me comeré todo esto ahora. ¡Además tu no serviste para ti!—le reclamo haciendo un puchero.

Rupert resopló. Respiró hondo y trató de ser infinitamente paciente.

—Emma. Me serviré un poco, pero a cambio debes comértelo todo. ¿Entendido?—terminó con la misma voz de mando.

Emma lo miró con sus ojos entrecerrándolos acusadores. Lo cierto es que sólo estaba siendo divertida. Le estaba gustando sacar al calmado Rupert de sus casillas. Y por otra parte, ese lado de ella, salía más a flote cuando se encontraba con él. _¿Por qué será?_ Dejó sus pensamientos para más tarde y se dedicó a probar el don culinario de Rupert.

-Mmmm ¡Rupert esta deliciosa!—logró decir casi después de casi atorarse por comer tan de prisa. — ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así?

-En casa. Mi mamá nos enseñó a todos mis hermanos. No es de mis cosas favoritas pero creo que lo hago bien. —Observó el plato de Emma que ya quedaba vació. —Se hace lo que se puede—terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

Emma sonrió ante la declaración y la actitud de "no es nada" del chico. Sintiéndose mejor, llevó los platos de ambos cuando él terminó el suyo y los colocó en el fregadero. Regresó a la mesa con muchas preguntas en su mente.

-Cumplí mi parte, ahora cumple la tuya—le dijo sonriente.

-Bueno. Pensé que no lo recordarías—contesto riendo pero al ver la cara suplicante de Emma prefirió continuar. -¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?—le preguntó.

Emma frunció el ceño, haciendo un gesto de concentración y le contó todo lo que recordaba desde que se despertó.

-¿O sea que no recuerdas el beso?—dijo Rupert un poco triste y sin mirarla a los ojos.

Por un momento pensó que le podría preguntar que le había parecido o que había sentido. _Fantástico Rupert la mujer que te ha dado el mejor beso de tu vida, ni siquiera se acuerda. Pero es mejor… ¿no?_

-No, no lo recuerdo. ¿Eso significa que si lo hicimos? ¿Que…si… nos…besamos?—respondió Emma haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

Al ver su reacción Rupert bajó su mirada intentando contenerse. Sintió como su corazón parecía romperse en pedacitos. Le estaba doliendo mucho que ella pensara así. No quería aceptarlo, pero pensó que quizás ella había sentido algo después del beso y por la forma en que lo veía después podía jurar que se sentía atraída por él. _Pero me lo correspondió con tanta emoción… ¿será tan buena actriz?...sí, seguro es eso, no tiene caso pensar más, además la Emma actual y saludable le pareció horrible tener que besarme… ¿por qué me tiene que doler tanto?_

-Sí –Contestó levantando la mirada pero la desviándola hacia la puerta —Hicimos el resto de las escenas y cuando terminamos te veías muy mal, me quede contigo, te desmayaste y te traje a tu casa, eso es todo. ¿Quieres saber algo más?—terminó con el rostro inexpresivo aun sin mirarla a los ojos.

Emma al instante captó el cambio del pelirrojo, pero lo atribuyó al agotamiento por la jornada de grabación, así que optó por no seguir preguntándole.

-No. Está bien Rupert. No se cómo agradecerte de verdad por lo que hiciste, pero pensaré en algo—contestó ella y le sonrió.

-No es necesario, y si no me necesitas más creo que ya es tarde. —dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Rupert—la chica lo llamó.

Él se volvió hacia ella.

-Gracias—le contestó.

-De nada—contesto él secamente y se marchó.

Le estaba costando mucho separarse de ella, mientras su conciencia le aconsejaba que se fuera de allí de inmediato, su corazón le decía que se quedase, al fin y al cabo cuantos momentos así iba a disfrutar con ella. _No, no me voy a quedar eso sería muy doloroso, que no viste su reacción cuando pensó en el beso, le desagradó totalmente. No es justo. Yo le demostré todo lo que sentía por ella ahí._

Rupert seguía en la puerta observando su auto, esperando quizás que este le respondiera si debía quedarse o no, cuando unas luces provenientes de otro vehículo le cegaron su vista por un momento. El propietario de este se aparcó junto al suyo. Por un momento Rupert pensó que seguro seria el novio de Emma, el chico rockero que tenía más apariencia de punk según pensaba él.

Esperó a que se bajara del auto pero para su sorpresa quien lo hacía era una joven de piernas extremadamente largas, tez blanca y cabello rubio muy corto.

La joven lo observó con curiosidad y decidió acercarse a él, mientras se acercaba Rupert pudo observarla mejor: tenía unos grandes ojos azules embellecidos con maquillaje y traía una sonrisa bastante seductora al observarlo.

Finalmente la chica llegó a su lado desprendiendo mágicamente su aroma de marca _Gucci_.

-Hola- le dijo la chica con su misteriosa sonrisa impregnada en su rostro

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡¿QUE? ¿A EMMA SE LE OLVIDÓ EL BESO? ¡HAY QUE MATAR A LA AUTORA! XD si, bueno, la explicación es que primero: Emma no es bipolar por si alguno lo había llegado a pensar es solo que Rupert la ama desde hace años y no me parece justo que ella solo lo vea diferente porque la besó. No. Tiene que conocerlo mas, digamos que el concepto que yo tengo sobre el amor es dos personas que dan lo que sea por el otro para eso hay que conocerse lo mas profundamente posible. Ya saben, virtudes y defectos y todo lo demás y vivir y compartir y ser felices y finalmente morir enamorados (aclaro, enamorados no por amor). Aghssh que dramática XDD <em>**

**_En pocas palabras les daré muchos momentos para que se conozcan mejor y nuestra Emma ya no dude que el pelirrojo es el chico para ella en este planeta Tierra. ¿Entendieron? espero que si, de lo contrario, con gusto aclarare sus dudas si me lo hacen saber. A ver que mas les debia decir...mmm...Ah si, el hermano de Emma. Se me había olvidad por completo que ese chico vivía con ella :P digamos que esta en Oxford con su mamá, en cuanto a lo demas si puedo decir que es verdad, la casa de Emma, su cuarto...awww a mi me encantaría ver ese mural, ¡Que tierno! :3 esa es de las cosas que me hacen admirarla._**

**_Llega un personaje nuevo, que...¡Nada de spoilers! XDD creo que subiré el otro capitulo esta semana._**

**_¿Les dije que tengo Twitter? bueno, me pueden buscar como angela_weasly y si quieren me pueden mandar sus cuentas en review que yo los seguiré con seguridad._**

**_Mis respuestas a los reviews:_**

**_Hermy Jean Weasly: Monada es que son muy lindos ¿cierto? lo lamento pero es que yo soy colombiana y no conozco mucho de expresiones extranjeras. Gracias por lo de genial, eso si lo entendí XDD espero que estés en vacaciones todavía :)_**

**_kahermione: ¡Ah que bien por fin una paisana! ya me empezaba a sentir rara por aca XDD eres harmione, a mi también me gusta la pareja, es solo que Emma y Rupert pues a mi parecer parecen la pareja perfecta, ¡se ven tan bien juntos! Dan es maravilloso si, eso no lo niego. Me alegra que te haya gustado esta locura ^^_**

**_miuri: ¡sí! yo también lo vi acelerado, pero no podemos culpar a Rupert, como te habrás dado cuenta en mi fic, estaba muy ansioso. Hace años que lo esperaba XD tienes razon en eso del beso de Harry y Ginny, no parecia para nada un beso de despedida. Porque si ese fue el beso que Jo escribió, el que decía que Harry nunca había recibido de Ginny así y que ademas fue lo único que él recordó al entregarse a Voldemort, deja mucho de que desear u.u Gracias por tu review :)_**

**_Nemesis: ¡ahora si tienes palabras! que bien XD bueno, gracias por lo del beso, si en definitiva tuvo que ser así como Jo lo escribió. ¿Dan y Bonnie? mmm es complicado, porque no veo mucha química entre ellos. Lo pensaré ;)_**

**_Isadora Cruz: jajaja sí, yo también me conformaré con los fics como este porque la verdad ya perdí las esperanzas de que esos dos se junten. ¡Exacto! yo también esperaba el abrazo u.u ¡La entrevista! claro que la vi, eso fue casi TT en el Twitter XDD muy buena esa de Rupert, y Emma por la cara que puso lo entendió. Gracias por tu review :)_**

**_Victoiire: ¡Holaaaa! Gracias. Actualizo lo mas pronto que puedo. Sí, Rupert tapó todo, pero bueno, creo que no fue su culpa, eso era deber de los camarografos y de Yates ¬¬ Muchos saludos tambien y muchas gracias por comentar :D_**

**_samjessegamez: Hola hermosa, sí a mi también me sorprendió que lo pusiera ahí pero estuvo bien para mi, porque en el libro están con Harry y el no los deja "expresar su amor" con libertad XD Sí, Emma se vio forzada y Rupert en cambio *suspiros* emocionadisimo. ¿En serio lo del video de la conferencia de prensa? wow eso no lo sabia, tendré que buscarlo. Sigue escribiendo todo lo que quieras, siempre estaré feliz de responderte :)_**

**_Genvieve: si, es algo extraño que tengan algo, yo diría que improbable pero es que se ven demasiado bien juntos y es obvio por las fotos y videos que Rupert quiere a Emma. Gracias por tu review :D_**

**_Linda Tonks : No tienes por que disculparte linda, solo procura dejarme tus reviews de ahora en adelante, no, es broma, solo cuando quieras. ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado porque a mi también :)_**

**_paqui: ¡te gustó lo de kloves! que bien, la verdad se lo merecía ¬¬ si, el beso de la película estuvo bien, pero al parecer a los camarografos les lanzaron un confundus porque solo enfocaron la cabeza de Rups ¬¬* tienes razón, no se pueden comparar. Sí, poco a poco se iran despertando esos sentimientos en Emma. Te lo aseguro ;)Me alegro mucho que te gustara el cap :)_**

**_rose weasleey : sí, a mi también me gusto el beso..cof..cof..Rupert emocionado..cof..cof Saludos a ti linda :D_**

**_Kaori: Ay que linda gracias :3 eso de que esta genial esta locura y que te gusta la manera en que narro. Me ha costado bastante realmente. Digo lo mismo, ¡yo hubiera trapeado el piso gratis! jajajaa. Muchos saludos :)_**

**_kate thompson : Muchisisimas gracias ;) espero seguir viendo tus comments. Un abrazo._**

**_paunieto : sí, esos camarografos ¬¬* sí, esa risa al final es Emma y Rupert ¡total! Que bueno que te haya gustado ^^ Un abrazo._**

**_Genvieve: sí, yo también quiso el beso así, pero que le vamos a hacer u.u pero lo bueno fue que al fin Rupert logro besar a Emma, ya despues si quiere repetirlo, cae en sus hombros la responsabilidad de conquistarla ;)_**

**_IUfff terminé :O Gracias otra vez, esperaré los crucio, los aveda Kedavra y las demas maldiciones imperdonables por parte de quienes deseen. ¡Ja! tengo un patronus muy poderoso y soy la mejor en defensa contra las artes oscuras XD_**

**_Un abrazo_**

**_Att_**

**_Angela Weasly_**


	6. Chapter 6

-Hola- le dijo la chica con su misteriosa sonrisa impregnada en su rostro.

-Hola. Ehh disculpa ya yo me iba—contesto Rupert abriendo la puerta de su auto.

-Pero si ni siquiera me has permitido presentarme—dijo al tiempo que cerraba cuidadosamente la puerta que sostenía el pelirrojo. —Me llamo Bianna, y tú debes ser Rupert Grint ¿no? Mucho gusto—le extendió su mano.

No hallando más útiles excusas para irse el chico le correspondió.

-Sí, soy yo. Encantado de conocerte Bianna, pero de verdad me urge irme, mañana tenemos que grabar todo el día y es tarde. Si me disculpas—le dijo señalando la puerta de su auto.

-Ohh, lo siento. ¿Pero volverás verdad?—le pregunto alejándose solo unos pocos centímetros de la puerta. _Este pelirrojo esta divino, ni crea que se va a desaparecer así de fácil…que labios más…interesantes_

-Ehh, no sé. Estamos muy ocupados últimamente, pero lo intentare _Sí, claro…y ahora que le digo, ¡tengo que salir rápido de aquí!_

-Qué lástima, bueno, le diré a Emma entonces que te invitemos un día de estos a alguna fiesta. ¿Te parece?

-Sí, sí está bien. Hasta luego—respondió sonriéndole amablemente y entrando a su auto.

Ya adentro suspiró. _Hasta que por fin, ¡que chica! Hermosa sin duda, pero no es mi tipo…mi tipo es alguien como…y ahí vas otra vez Rupert_

Encendió el auto y se alejó de la casa de Emma. Bianna lo siguió con la mirada desde el umbral hasta que le perdió el rastro.

-Nos vemos Rupert Grint. Muy pronto—dijo sonriendo maliciosamente _como me encantan los chicos tímidos…además Bianna nunca has salido con un pelirrojo… ¿Cómo será?_

La chica entró a la casa y llamó a su amiga mientras se quitaba su abrigo y bolso _Louis Vuitton_.

-¡Bianna! Qué bueno verte amiga, no sabes lo que me ha pasado—dijo Emma acercándose a ella rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Ya sabes que no puedo dejarte. Me necesitas mucho. —contestó encogiéndose de hombros para luego reírse de su propio chiste.

-Sí, sí lo que te haga feliz querida—le respondió con sarcasmo. —Ven siéntate y escúchame—le señaló el sofá de su sala de estar.

La joven obedeció y espero a que Emma hiciera lo mismo.

-Bien, todo empezó cuando me levante esta mañana se me…-comenzó Emma.

-¿Me puedes dar el teléfono de Rupert Grint?—le interrumpió.

Emma entornó los ojos. -¿Qué?-

Bianna resopló impaciente. -¡Qué si me das el número de teléfono de Rupert Grint, el pelirrojo divino que trabaja contigo en Harry Potter!—terminó.

Emma aún no salía de su asombro.

-¡Bianna! ¿Te estoy a punto de contar lo que me pasó hoy y tú me sales con eso?

-Emma, cálmate cariño. Ya me contaras luego, esto es más importante. Tengo que salir con ese pelirrojo—dijo esto último para sí misma mirando hacia la puerta.

Emma entorno aún más los ojos moviendo sus manos en señal de ¿Qué pasa contigo? Trató de encontrar la causa de la fijación de su amiga por Rupert, ella nunca le había preguntado por él durante todos los años que ha estado en Potter, finalmente la encontró. Suspiró.

-Te lo encontraste afuera, ¿cierto?

-Sí, y déjame decirte Emma que nunca pensé que fuera tan atractivo, es alto muy varonil, musculoso, tiene un aroma embriagador y esa timidez que lo hace tan tierno como un osito de peluche—termino con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

-¡Por Dios!—contestó rodando los ojos.

-Y su tono de voz…ufff…y lo mejor son sus labios…grandes e irresistibles pero tampoco hay que dejar de lado su sonrisa. Ganó muchos puntos cuando se dignó a enseñármela. Y su cabello…ese tono rojizo me encanta y la forma en que cae sobre su frente es cautivadora. Y debo decir por último que se viste muy bien. Tiene estilo.

-Por lo que veo hablaron bastante—respondió Emma sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

-No, solo cinco minutos.

-¿Cinco minutos y lo describes así?

-Emma—la miró impaciente—que tú no lo hayas notado en casi 10 años que llevas a su lado, no significa que las demás chicas estén ciegas.

-Yo no estoy ciega, solo que nunca me había fijado en Rupert de esa forma. Es como mi hermano.

-Cof..coff..Ciega…cof

-¡Oye!

-¡¿Qué? ¡Es cierto! Pero bueno, no voy a discutir contigo sobre tu ceguera, ¿sí? Mejor dime si puedes invitarlo a la fiesta de Kate mañana en la noche.

-¡Bianna! ¡Yo nunca he invitado a Rupert a una fiesta! –se detuvo haciendo un ademan de concentración-Bueno, ahora que lo pienso sí, cuando cumplí 18 invite a todo el elenco de Potter, ¡pero nada más!-

-¡Emma por favor!—le contesto haciéndole un puchero. —Sólo quiero conocerlo más, nunca he salido con un pelirrojo.

Emma resopló. –Bien de acuerdo, pero no te prometo nada. Rupert es muy tímido y no sé si acepte.

-Gracias amiga, ¡te adoro!

-Sí, sí yo también. ¿Ahora me vas dejas contarte lo que me pasó?

-Adelante-

Emma le contó con detalles su anécdota desde que despertó hasta que Rupert se fue. Bianna la interrumpió más de una vez cuando la chica mencionaba al pelirrojo con frases como "Que lindo" "¿Sabe cocinar?" "¡Ya se anotó otro punto!" y otras parecidas. Emma resoplaba de impaciencia pero al final la dejo terminar no sin antes recordarle que invitara a Rupert mañana cuando lo viera en el set y que le mandaba saludes y besos.

Bianna se marchó a eso de las 11:00 pm argumentando que mañana tenia sesión de fotos temprano y que debía acostarse si no mañana amanecería con ojeras y no tendría más opción que Emma le pagara lo de la sesión fotográfica.

-Esta loca. Pero que haría sin ella. —dijo sonriendo cuando su amiga se había ido.

De repente sonó su celular, vio la pantalla y leyó: George Craig, con un corazón al lado.

-Hola—contesto Emma.

_-Hola, ¿Qué tal el día de la mujer más atractiva del 2010?-_

Emma rió. Una de las cosas que amaba de George era lo divertido, siempre le sacaba una sonrisa cuando lo más lo necesitaba.

-Pues, a excepción del desmayo, bien supongo-

-_¿Te desmayaste? Que chica tan debilucha…_-dijo riéndose.

-Jaja, no es gracioso George, lo que pasó fue que no pude desayunar y todo el día no las pasamos en el set corriendo-

_-Emma, sabes que no eres una máquina, tienes que comer._

-Sí, sí lo sé. Y que tal tu día-

_-Bien. Hoy tuve dos sesiones fotográficas bastante agotadoras al aire libre, hice yoga con el grupo…bueno yo hice yoga mientras ellos dormían en los cojines-_

-Ellos siempre tan enérgicos. No sé por qué creo que el que se durmió fuiste tú mientras ellos sí hacían yoga-

George rió. –_Bueno, de acuerdo, me descubriste. ¿Oye no me estarás espiando cierto?_

-Uff claro, con lo interesante que sería—dijo con sarcasmo.

-_Aunque a mí no importaría. ¿Lo sabes verdad?_

-umhumm—contestó ella presintiendo que otra vez venia la repetida conversación sobre estar juntos como pareja.

-_Emma, sabes que me gustas. Me gustas mucho._ —le contestó con una voz bastante seductora.

La chica suspiró. —George—le respondió ella con reproche pero dulcemente.

_-Sí, sí ya lo sé, quieres que seamos solo amigos. —_respondió con voz apagada.

-Sí George, sabes que es lo mejor, casi ni nos vemos y ahora voy a estar muy ocupada. Se viene la premier de Potter, mis exámenes en Brown, las campañas publicitarias, llamaron a mi manager para que diseñara una colección con Alberta Ferreti…demasiadas cosas. Entiéndeme por favor.

-_Sí, te entiendo. Pero eso no significa que me voy rendir Emma, yo quiero estar contigo, de verdad._

-George…tú sabes que yo también quisiera que estuviéramos juntos, pero eso no es posible. No ahora. ¿Cómo van las canciones del disco?—terminó ella cambiando el tema como siempre solía hacerlo en estos casos.

-_Emma—_pausó-_ antes debo decirte algo muy importante-_

Esto no estaba andando bien. Lo normal era que él le siguiera la corriente y dejaran el tema anterior de lado. Pero al parecer George tenía algo muy importante que confesarle.

-¿Sí?—contestó una Emma con miedo en su voz.

-_Ehh…Emma lo que yo quería decirte es que…_

Emma lo escuchó tomar una bocanada de aire y se asustó. _Por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando, por favor, por favor._

-_Sé que esta no es la manera…lo correcto es decírtelo de frente…-_hizo una pausa.- ¡_Oh por Dios! Me tiemblan las manos…Emma yo…._

La chica ya no sabía qué hacer en ese instante. Tenía una leve sospecha de que era lo quería confesarle George y no sabía de dejarlo o detenerlo. Cada opción traía su consecuencia: si lo dejaba continuar, segura la haría muy feliz, esas palabras que serían música a sus oídos. Pero por otro lado si lo detenía era mejor porque no sufriría después por su ausencia.

-_Es que…no es fácil…no así por teléfono_—continuó él-_Pero como yo no me considero un chico normal entonces quiero que sepas Emma que…_

_¡Emma haz algo! Ahhhh ¡no sé decidir bajo presión! no puedo y…tampoco quiero…sólo son unas palabras…mañana quizás se le olvida que me lo dijo…pero por ahora…ahora las disfrutaré. Además yo siento lo mismo… ¿para qué negárselo?_

-Si no estás seguro George, mejor será que me lo digas después. ¿No crees?—respondió ella. _Bueno Emma ya hiciste lo que pudiste para detenerlo así que solo queda esperar._

La chica dejo descansar su cuerpo, flexionó sus extremidades que se encontraban rígidas por la tensión del momento. Cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a escuchar sólo la voz de George.

_-No. Te lo diré ahora. Te amo Emma—_

Lo normal después de una declaración como esa era mostrar síntomas como aumento del ritmo cardiaco, irritación en los ojos, una ola de calor representando la satisfacción, la felicidad, ganas irrefrenables de gritar o saltar. Pero Emma no sintió nada de eso.

Tragó saliva. -George—respondió ella-Creo que es mejor que hablemos esto cuando nos veamos. Es algo demasiado serio

_-Sí, tienes razón Emma. Discúlpame—_

-No, está bien George. ¿Hablamos mañana?

-_Claro. Descansa. Te mando un beso-_

-Igual yo—

-_Emma—_

- ¿Sí?-

-_Entre más pronto hablemos, mejor-_

-Sí. Adiós—

-_Adiós_-

Emma no comprendía que había pasado. Sinceramente ella esperaba esas palabras y hasta antes de la llamada nunca dudo que estaba enamorada de George. _Pero por que no sentí nada… ¿es normal?... ¿y ahora?... ¿qué espera él que yo haga? ¿Qué me vaya con él y deje todo lo demás? no entiendo a los hombres… ¿por qué tiene que complicar las cosas? Tengo que hablar con los chicos, quizás me ayuden a comprenderlo mejor porque…yo lo quiero…lo quiero… ¿lo quiero? ¡Claro que sí!_

Desde que Emma conoció a George lo vio como un chico especial, "autentico" así le llamaba y le encantaba pasar tiempo con él. Tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar de su compañía varios días cuando viajó a Estados Unidos para hacer algunos papeleos e ingresar a Brown y fue increíble. Lo acompañó a todas partes, fueron al estudio de grabación, le enseñó varias canciones que estaban pensando incluir en el disco, fueron a comer, luego su banda hizo una presentación en un club y como para no tener más diversión los siguientes días cantaron y gritaron como locos en el Festival de Glastonbury.

Emma nunca se había sentido así con un chico que además de atractivo era un profesional en su trabajo tanto como modelo o músico, le fascinaban sus canciones en especial todas las que le dedicaba. Estaba casi segura que estaba enamorada de él.

Lo amara o no en realidad ella lo consideraba como alguien muy especial en su vida, lo extrañaba todas las veces que escuchaba sus canciones en el iPad. Pero pasar la zona de amistad se convertía en un problema para ambos.

Emma se consideraba muy emocional y pensaba que si se comprometía con George lo único que lograría era sufrir por su ausencia.

_El amor a distancia no funciona_

Y no quería extrañarlo ni sufrir cuando no pudiera estar con él cuando lo necesitara.

_Es lo mejor_.

Y George aunque al principio se mostró en desacuerdo, al ver la gran acogida que su banda _One Night Only _había conseguido en el Reino Unido, no tuvo más opción. Él la respetaba y si una amistad era lo único que los podría unir, él la aceptaría, solo le importaba estar cerca suyo.

Cuando el lente de los paparazis advirtió las constantes apariciones de la pareja juntos, empezaron a especular de inmediato del nuevo amor de Emma Watson y al chico lo asediaban preguntándole sobre su relación con la actriz.

Entre los dos acordaron decirle a la prensa que solo eran amigos, pero George dándole honra a su fama de ser un chico diferente les dijo una vez: "_En un mundo ideal, para mí sería genial si pudiésemos estar juntos, pero no podemos. Quizá si la situación cambia, podremos estarlo. Fuimos a Glastonbury juntos y hubo mucha química entre nosotros. Nos gustamos y tengo mucho respeto hacia ella. Es una persona increíble y lo que me importa es no perderla como amiga. _

Sonrió.

George siempre tan sincero.

A ella le había gustado como se había referido hacia ella, pero decir "nos gustamos" ya la obligaba a dar también su declaración y eso era algo que ella nunca confesaría a los medios.

_Las relaciones sentimentales solo involucran dos personas, ni familiares, ni amigos ni conocidos y en nuestro caso no solo intervenían estos si no también millones de fans que nos siguen…sí George…un mundo ideal…yo también lo quisiera…pero no existe…y yo no quiero sufrir _pensaba.

Emma se dirigió hacia su habitación, se colocó su pijama y se acostó en su cama.

_Un mundo ideal… _y así, con sus deseos merodeando en su mente se durmió.

Rupert llegó a su apartamento arrastrando sus pies del cansancio. Correr, saltar valles, ríos, subir montes y aparte cuidar a Emma resultó una tarea extenuante.

_Necesito unas vacaciones urgente…al menos ya solo faltan dos semanas más de grabación para descansar…sí por fin un descanso…y dejarla de ver por un tiempo…me siento terrible… como me pudo haber trastornado tanto ese beso…no, la pregunta correcta es ¿Cómo no lo iba a hacer Rupert? Es lo has estado esperando hace casi cuatro años..._Sonrió

…_fue increíble, mejor de lo que soñé, creo que no existen las palabras para describirlo…hermoso es algo muy pequeño…demasiado pequeño…fue como si estuviéramos hechos el uno para el otro…sí, así fue…por lo menos para mí…porque ella…ella lo olvidó…que suerte la mía, pensar que quizás ese beso había movido alguna ínfima fibra de su corazón y así me viera con otros ojos…pero no Rupert, la realidad es otra…oscura y triste…me ve como su hermano…Por Dios, ¿se tiene que sufrir tanto en el amor?... _

Con la soledad haciéndole compañía Rupert cerró sus ojos, trayendo de nuevo a su memoria ese beso que avivó la llama de amor que sentía por Emma. Ya no había lugar a dudas. Jamás había sentido tantas sensaciones juntas en su corazón por una mujer.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hola queridos lectores :) _**

**_Antes que nada quiero darles la bienvenida a los nuevos usuarios que muy amablemente dejaron sus reviews en el anterior capitulo, espero que sigan la historia si les ha gustado :)_**

**_Este capitulo lo escribí especialmente dedicado para los gemelos Phelps y Tom Felton, son sencillamente geniales. Ojalá les guste _**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 7<strong>

Los rayos del sol filtrándose por la ventana de su habitación le dieron a conocer que un nuevo día había llegado. Un día más. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue ella. Emma. _¿Qué voy a hacer? Ni me he levantado y ya estoy pensando en ella. Y lo peor es verla a los ojos después del beso de ayer…no fue nada para ella Rupert entiéndelo de una vez por todas…solo unas semanas y no la volverás a ver por meses… ¡no! La voy a extrañar demasiado…tengo que hablar con los gemelos esto ya se puso serio._

Colocando punto final a sus cavilaciones se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño. Cuando por fin término, escogió unos jeans, un suéter estampado, su infaltable chaqueta y unos converse pero no sin antes revisar minuciosamente cada prenda en busca de la presencia de algún indeseado arácnido _A Emma le causa mucha gracia mi fobia_. Sonrió para luego negar con la cabeza _Demasiado serio para ser exactos._Finalizada la búsqueda con un resultado de cero presencias de los artrópodos, se peinó un poco su cabello y salió de su habitación a la cocina por su desayuno.

Calentó en el horno unos panqueques que había cocinado la mañana anterior y se dispuso a disfrutarlos cuando por cuarta vez en menos de una hora su mente la trajo de regreso _Espero que este desayunando. Debí dejarle algo ayer preparado para su desayuno… ¿y si la llamo para recordarle?_Miró su móvil con el entrecejo fruncido al tiempo que mordía sus labios.

-No— resopló-Ella tiene a su novio, a él le corresponde hacerlo no a mí.

En el set de grabación los gemelos Phelps reunían a todo el equipo para hacerles un anuncio. La mayoría acudió con sonrisas en sus rostros, no sabían por qué pero presentían que algo muy gracioso resultaría de su declaración. Lo cierto era que todos querían a los gemelos, eran lo más de divertidos, permanentemente haciendo bromas, burlándose de los actores, aun con los más adultos. Los días de grabación eran solían ser muy amenos con la participación del dúo y esta vez parecía no ser la excepción.

Todo el público en general observaba el atuendo de los gemelos. Lucían como aquellos caballeros de la Edad Media pero no como los guerreros, sino como aquellos que se dedicaban a llevar el romanticismo plasmado en sus creaciones literarias, ambos de pie sobre una extraña improvisación de una plataforma.

-Buenos días, queridos compañeros—iniciaba James Phelps haciendo una reverencia con todo el estilo de la realeza inglesa y con tono de voz solemne—Hemos de confesarle a todos vosotros una importante noticia—terminó.

Y aparecieron las risas, aplausos, vítores aclamando "¡Son los mejores chicos!"

Esta vez Oliver tomó la palabra—Esperad un momento después vendrán todos los vítores necesarios. Aun no les hemos contado nuestro anuncio. Guardad silencio por favor—contestó pausadamente.

Al público le costó enormemente al principio dejar de reír y cuando al final lo lograron siempre había uno que soltaba una risita traviesa y avergonzado por las miradas que todos le dedicaban, llevaba sus manos a su boca para ahogar la molesta interrupción.

Rupert llegó al set preguntándose el porqué de tanto silencio y en donde estaban todos. Llamó varias veces, pero al ver que no obtenía respuesta alguna, siguió caminando, hasta que de pronto los vio. Sonrió. _Ya comenzamos bien el día._

Los gemelos estaban dispuestos a contar la tan esperada noticia cuando vieron llegar a Rupert.

-Ehh compañero pelirrojo, venid hacia acá—habló Oliver con el mismo tono solemne de antes.

El aludido no pudo evitar reír y los demás se contagiaron en seguida. Sin embargo se contuvo para luego dirigirse hasta la improvisada tarima con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al llegar a su lado, los chicos le estrecharon la mano para luego hacer una reverencia. Rupert colocó todo de su parte para no dañarle el juego sus compañeros, así que aguantó otra vez su risa y les correspondió la venia.

-Bien, ya tenemos a quien será nuestro asistente. ¡Por favor todos saludad con alegría a Sir Rupert Lloyd Grint!—contestó Oliver.

Risas estrepitosas acompañadas de aplausos de oyeron por parte de todo el equipo.

-Oh Esperad noble caballero Oliver, aun no lo hemos hecho Sir, traed nuestra espada para efectuar correctamente el nombramiento—respondió James.

Más risas y aplausos.

-Oh, es cierto, que mente tan defectuosa la mía—exclamó al tiempo que hacia un ademan de profundo arrepentimiento— ¡Id por la espada de Gryffindor!

James no tuvo necesidad de moverse porque Tom Felton ya subía la tarima con la espada en su mano sosteniéndola como un gran tesoro acompañado de un gesto bastante creíble de solemnidad en su rostro. Cuando llego a estar cerca de los gemelos les dirigió una reverencia, se arrodilló y habló.

-Este humilde servidor vuestro, les trae la noble espada de Godric Gryffindor, confiando les sea muy útil para vuestra sublime tarea—terminó levantándose y volviendo a hacer una reverencia.

Risas aún más fuertes y aplausos del público esta vez junto con la exclamación: "¡Eres el mejor Tom!"

Los gemelos lo observaron con gesto de amabilidad.

-Gracias joven agraciado, es un gesto muy noble el que acabáis de hacer, quedaos aquí para que escuchéis nuestro anuncio-respondió Oliver.

Tom asintió con una sonrisa e hizo otra reverencia.

-Bien, ha llegado el momento—continuó Oliver al tiempo que tomaba en sus manos la espada—observó a Rupert, quien al instante entendió que debía colocarse de rodillas frente a él. Cuando lo hizo, continuó-Yo, futuro noble caballero de las artes de Inglaterra os nombro Sir Rupert Lloyd Grint—posó la espada en el hombro izquierdo del pelirrojo y luego sobre el hombro derecho.

Todos rieron y aplaudieron vitoreando: "¡Que viva Sir Rupert!" "¡Que viva!"

El pelirrojo solo negaba con la cabeza y sonreía. Finalizaron al acto y James tomó la palabra dirigiéndose a todos los del equipo.

-Bien, estimados compañeros. Es el momento preciso para contarles nuestro anuncio—comenzó—El día de ayer nos llegó una invitación a través de esta red social llamada Twitter, para realizar un curso y convertirnos en Honorables Caballeros de las Artes. Mi hermano y yo aceptamos tomarlo de forma virtual y ha cambiado nuestras vidas—continuó con el tono solemne—Ha sido maravilloso e increíble. La poesía ha llegado hasta lo más profundo de nuestros corazones, pero ahora nos han dejado una pequeña tarea. Por favor Oliver continuad—terminó dedicándole un ademan a su hermano para que siguiera.

-La tarea consiste en ser los celestinos de siete parejas que conozcamos, con todo lo que eso incluye: planear citas románticas, resolver dudas sobre sentimientos, asesorías en regalos de cumpleaños y celebraciones especiales, declaración de propuestas de matrimonio, noviazgos entre otros—terminó Oliver haciendo un ademán de indiferencia encogiendo sus hombros.

-Debemos aclarar, como punto importante que no solucionamos problemas de pareja a punto de divorciarse, ni discusiones por infidelidad. Eso no es de caballeros. Además que no deseamos que las damas protagonistas del problema se enamoren de nosotros por la falta de cariño de sus hombres.

Después de esta declaración el público estallo de nuevo en risas, la mayoría de los hombres cayeron al suelo para reírse con todas sus fuerzas mientras que las mujeres solo aplaudían y gritaban "¡Yo quiero un caballero así!" otras exclamaban "¡James sé mi caballero!"

Rupert y Tom que se encontraban en la tarima se esforzaban en no reírse.

Los gemelos pidieron silencio al público.

-De ahora en adelante, cualquier problema de carácter amoroso que padezcáis cada uno de vosotros, os pedimos se acerquen al caballero Rupert, y él nos avisara y luego les haremos saber el día de la cita—contestó Oliver señalando al pelirrojo—y—continuó—las parejas que quieran tenernos como celestinos, les pedimos anotarse en la lista que encontraran en—hizo una pausa—James, ¿la lista dónde está?

El chico le entrego un largo pergamino. Ambos lo mostraron y lo colgaron en una pared a la vista de todos. Cuando dieron por finalizado su anuncio, bajaron del escenario y recibieron felicitaciones de la mayoría del equipo. Poco a poco cada uno fue dirigiéndose a su respectiva labor hasta que todo volvía a estar en orden.

Emma Watson hacia su aparición vistiendo unos vaqueros con un suéter gris mangas largas, un abrigo de color negro y zapatillas. Caminaba al tiempo que los saludaba a todos. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir que algo extraño sucedía. Ignoraba si era su imaginación pero veía que varias personas del equipo le enviaban miradas de sorpresa, otras de aprobación, otras de alegría además de las murmuraciones que trataban de ser privadas sin éxito. Solo oía la palabra beso. ¿_Beso? ¿De qué beso estarán hablando?_en ese instante pasaba Jessie Cave a su lado quien la saludó también con mucho entusiasmo.

-Jesse, ¿cómo estás?—preguntó Emma colocándose al frente de ella.

-Muy bien ¿y tú?—respondía con la misma alegre sonrisa.

-Ehh Jesse, ¿tú sabes de que beso habla todo el mundo? Acabo de llegar y no entiendo nada—contestó sonriendo.

-No, no sé—respondió ella. No iba a ser ella quien le dijera: _Oh sí Emma, es que todos pensamos que Rupert y tú por fin se confesaron su amor con el beso de ayer. Se veían tan adorables. El amor era demasiado notable entre ustedes._No. Eso sería muy atrevido. Así que prefirió ocultárselo—Lo siento, Emma pero no sé y me tengo que ir a cambiar—terminó apuntando su vestido azul eléctrico con inmensos círculos de colores estampados.

Emma lo observó para luego decir—Oh sí, claro, ve. _Ese vestido de Jessie está algo raro..bueno Emma no critiques, es su estilo, ¡pero que estilo! …No sé por qué no le creo eso de que no sabe nada…_

La rubia se fue dejando a la castaña más confundida aún. Decidió buscar a Rupert, debía agradecerle otra vez por cuidarla ayer y darle el mensaje de Bianna. Cuando por fin lo encontró vio que Oliver Phelps estaba con él, hablando muy animadamente. Se acercó.

-Hola chicos—exclamó sonriendo.

Rupert cerró por unos segundos sus ojos para inhalar el aroma que desprendía la chica. Era nuevo. Un nuevo perfume. Seguro el regalo por alguna sesión de fotos o algo así. Lo podía deducir fácilmente. Se sabía casi de memoria todos los aromas y esencias que eran del gusto de la chica. Dulce. Podían ser diferentes marcas pero siempre tenía la misma fragancia. Y ese olor lo cautivaba mágicamente.

-Hola-contestaron ambos.

-Chicos, ¿ustedes saben de qué están hablando todos? No sé si estoy imaginándome cosas pero creo ver que hoy todo el mundo me mira raro y murmuran la palabra beso.

Oliver miró a Rupert que de inmediato se sonrojó y desvió su mirada. El pelirrojo ya lo había notado también. Las murmuraciones, las miradas mal disimuladas y ahora su compañero lo miraba como pidiéndole una explicación también.

-No. No sé nada—contesto Rupert

Emma frunció los labios en señal de lástima y miró a Oliver en busca de alguna respuesta.

-Yo tampoco—contestó el chico que no le quitaba la mirada al pelirrojo.

-Bueno, supongo que luego me enteraré. Es temprano aún—contestó algo molesta pero disimulándolo bien. En el fondo sentía que le estaban ocultando algo, pero no tenía pruebas así que decidió olvidarse del tema y enfocarse en lo que de verdad le preocupaba: hablar con Dan y Rupert sobre el "Te amo" de George de anoche.

Pero sus planes quedaron aplazados en ese momento porque todos fueron llamados a iniciar la jornada de grabación. Luego de finalizar Emma se dirigió al camerino del pelirrojo donde seguro estaría con Dan jugando en su mesa de Pin Pong.

Tocó la puerta, Dan abrió y la dulce fragancia de Emma desorganizó todos los procesos mentales que Rupert efectuaba en esos momentos. En definitiva ese perfume era encantadoramente peligroso para él. Demasiado tentador. Se llegó a imaginar encerrado en algún lugar estrecho con ella y su perfume. Tenía que olerlo, se acercaría y luego perdería todo ápice de consciencia dando rienda suelta a sus impulsos. La abrazaría y la besaría con infinita dulzura luego con alocada pasión hasta quedar impregnado con su dulce aroma.

-¡RUPERT!—gritó Dan

El chico bajo de su nube, viendo la cara de sorpresa de Emma y Dan.

-Lo siento, me distraje un poco, pensando en un nuevo movimiento que vi en televisión—repuso mientras movía su pequeña raqueta.

Dan rodó los ojos y la chica sonrió. _Rupert siempre en las nubes_.

El camerino de Rupert era amplio. Un juego de dardos adornaba una pared, una grande mesa de billar en el centro un sofá y cuatro consolas de videojuegos en las esquinas.

-Sigue Emma, nos tenías que decir algo ¿no?—respondió Dan sonriente apoyándose sobre la mesa pin pong y guardando la raqueta y la pequeña pelota blanca que sostenía en sus manos.

-¿Cuándo me dejaran jugar de nuevo?—contestó ella viendo la mesa de pin pong frunciendo bastante el ceño al tiempo que se sentaba en el sofá.

Los chicos rieron.

-Nunca más Emma, ya te hemos dicho que estas en otro nivel—dijo Rupert.

-No nos avergonzaras de nuevo. La última vez fue horrible ¡Tom aún se burla de nosotros!—confesó Dan abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Bueno, es una lástima—contestó ella y se encogió de hombros—ya buscaré con que entretenerme.

-Y lo que tenías que decirnos es…-respondió Rupert

Emma tomó una bocanada de aire y luego lo soltó—Bueno, es…mmm sobre George—contestó bajando la mirada.

-Dinos, adelante—dijo el pelirrojo—ahora sí tendría información valedera de la protagonista. Se estaba cansando de leer tantos blogs _gossip_ sobre su relación con el cantante y modelo. No los consideraba muy confiables.

-Me dijo que amaba—lo soltó así, sin darse tiempo a pensar. Sin rodeos.

Silencio.

-¿Y? ¿No te alegra?—preguntó Dan después de unos segundos que parecieron horas.

A Rupert en ese momento se le tensionaron todos sus músculos, la angustia se paseaba con libertad por todo su cuerpo. Observó a Emma fijamente y se concentró en escuchar la respuesta. El semblante de la chica de alguna manera lo tranquilizaba. Ella no era feliz en absoluto. Esperó.

La castaña suspiró con fuerza—No lo sé—pausó su confesión y se llevó sus manos a la cara ocultándola—no sé, yo…pensé…que…que estaba enamorada de él, que lo quería pero cuando me lo dijo fue muy extraño—hizo otra pausa, respiró hondo alejó sus manos colocándolas ahora sobre sus piernas y siguió con su mirada en el suelo-no sentí nada. No me sentí feliz.

Dan estaba muy sorprendido por la declaración de su amiga, siempre pensó que ella le correspondía pero evidentemente el tal George no era el chico para Emma.

Rupert en su fuero interno ya estaba celebrando. El sonido de bombos, platillos, trompetas anunciando una victoria, mostrándole una luz, una oportunidad para ganar la guerra por el amor de Emma. La felicidad se abría paso echando fuera cualquier vestigio de angustia en su ser, internándose en cada rincón y obligándolo riesgosamente a reír, a gritar o siquiera a sonreír. Pero no podía hacerlo. No ahora que la chica se veía muy mal. Debía esperar.

-Emma, no sabría que decirte. Por lo visto, tu no sientes lo mismo por él—continuó Dan— ¿qué le contestaste?

Rupert nunca se había concentrado tanto para escuchar a alguien.

-Le dije que no era un tema para hablar por teléfono, y que cuando nos viéramos le respondería.

-Y que le piensas decir—respondió el pelirrojo, no se pudo contener, la desesperación por saber su respuesta lo amenazó de muerte.

-No lo sé.

Eso no lo dejaba tranquilo para nada.

-Dile la verdad. Que no lo amas y que no puedes estar con él. Y que no te diga molestando.

Ignoraba de donde había salido su arrojo pero ya lo había dicho.

Emma levanto la vista hacia él entornando desmesuradamente los ojos al igual que Dan lo hacía.

- ¡Rupert! ¡Eso no es fácil!—contestó ella, frunciendo el ceño- ¡Parece como si nunca te hubieras enamorado de alguien!—terminó viéndolo a los ojos con incredulidad.

El chico bajó su rostro.

Eso no había sido justo.

Ella no sabía nada. Nada. Y no tenía por qué decirlo. El aludido miró hacia la puerta, pensó en irse de allí de inmediato. Sí. Siempre huyendo. Todo un cobarde como muchas veces lo habían llamado los gemelos Phelps ¡_Piensa Rupert! Si te vas será muy sospechoso, y no es el momento ¡Por Dios Rupert No seas tan troll! Siempre la has escuchado sin reprocharle nada ¿y no lo harás ahora? si, ya sé, es obvio que no te sientes bien escuchándola hablar de su chico pero es tu oportunidad. Míralo como eso una oportunidad para que ella confié más en ti. Solo escúchala y no hables más de lo necesario. O mejor. ¡No hables!_

Dan no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de la chica, pero debía darle la razón. Al parecer Rupert nunca se había enamorado y no sabía lo difícil que resultaba estar en los zapatos de Emma.

_Fantástico Rupert, ¿tenías que hablar? Solo cálmate, respira y discúlpate._Y así lo hizo.

-Perdóname—dijeron los dos al tiempo.

Se miraron y sonrieron.

-Yo no debí decirte eso Rupert, de verdad lo lamento—contestó ella, mostrándose realmente afectada.

-Ni yo. También lo lamento—contestó él.

-Bien, ya que estamos en paz todos—intervino Dan-Rupert—dirigió sus ojos hacia él—Eres un troll.

El pelirrojo solo sonrió y encogió sus hombros dándole la razón.

-Y Emma—se volvió hacia la chica—Deberías pensarlo bien, pienso que si George te lo dijo de esa forma era porque lo sentía de verdad y es obvio que va a querer una respuesta lo más antes posible. Te lo digo como hombre. No nos gusta que nos hagan esperar tanto y mucho menos por una respuesta de ese tipo.

-Pero…pero…no sé lo que pretende ¿Qué quiere él que haga? ¡Sabe muy bien que yo no tengo tiempo para llevar una relación!

-Él lo sabe. Es solo que no acepta que el no poder estar contigo como tu novio oficial. Habla con él otra vez.

-Pero Dan—lo miró con impaciencia— ¡ya he perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se lo he dicho! No importa como lo haga. Nunca lo entiende. Y no sé si lo hará—terminó con apariencia triste.

Rupert se contenía en su asiento. Mordía su lengua para que no le saliera el "¡Déjalo de una vez por todas!"

Dejó que Dan siguiera.

-Sólo habla con él. Ahora que terminamos de grabar la película tendrás todo el tiempo para hacerlo. Debe entenderte Emma. De otra forma es mejor que sigan siendo amigos y si ves que continua insistiéndote pues…

-Aléjate de él—terminó el pelirrojo desviando sus ojos hacia el juego de dardos en la pared—Claro-continuó- eso en el caso de que él se niegue a conformarse con tu amistad. Es tu decisión Emma, pero pienso que lo que sientas por él es muy importante. Solo tú sabes en el fondo si quieres luchar por estar con él por encima de todo. _Bien, ya está…otra vez como al principio._

Dan asentía mostrándose de acuerdo con la opinión de Rupert. Emma todavía no asimilaba lo que el pelirrojo acababa de decirle. Lo observó. Se arrepentía por haberle dicho que nunca se había enamorado. Lo había ofendido. Y con esa declaración se lo confirmaba. _No es ningún troll en temas amorosos._ _Para nada._

-Tienen razón chicos—contestó la castaña-Hablare con él y si no puede conformarse con mi amistad pues…

-El tiempo lo cura todo—terminó el pelirrojo, esta vez devolviéndole la mirada.

Emma nunca vio a Rupert tan maduro como ahora.

-Sí Rups, el tiempo lo cura todo-respondió ella con una sonrisa triste. No obstante hubiera deseado que él no hubiese hecho mención de esa frase porque le recordaba la separación de sus padres. Como pudo logró reponerse y se levantó del sofá.

-Y esto has sido todo por hoy en nuestro programa _Los doctores del corazón_protagonizado por mí, Daniel Radcliffe—se señaló haciéndose el interesante—y por Rupert Grint—el pelirrojo rió-y la invitada de hoy la hermosa Emma Watson—terminó aplaudiendo.

Los chicos rieron por las locuras de Dan y salieron del camerino.

Con problemas de chicos Rupert y Dan siempre eran la solución. Cada vez que acudía a ellos sentía que se quitaba un gran peso de encima. Quería a esos chicos, para ella habían llegado a convertirse en sus hermanos mayores. Los observo y sonrió.

Al rato se encontraron con el resto del elenco que en esos momentos hablaban abiertamente y sin pudor alguno sobre sus problemas amorosos con los celestinos ahora llamados Sir James Shakespeare y Sir Oliver Bécquer. Todo el grupo reía por las ocurrencias de los gemelos y las técnicas infalibles para enamorar según varios poetas de la antigüedad.

En eso, Emma recordó que debía darle a Rupert el mensaje de Bianna, la fiesta era en la noche en casa de una amiga de la rubia. Se acercó con temor al pelirrojo.

-Ehh Rupert ¿podrías venir un momento?-le dijo mientras le hacía señas con la mano para que le siguiera.

El chico solo asintió y le obedeció.

Se detuvieron en una esquina del estudio cuando no escucharon las voces y estrepitosas risas del resto de sus compañeros.

El pelirrojo se encontraba ya al borde de los nervios. Estaban solos, él no tenía ni la más remota idea de que le diría la chica y para empeorar la situación el perfume de Emma se desprendía con fuerza hacia sus fosas nasales causándole un deseo profundo de acercarse más a ella e inhalarlo mejor de su piel. Recordó que en una ocasión la actriz les compartió a sus compañeros de set que leyó un libro donde decía que el perfume de una persona iba directamente al corazón y allí decidía de modo categórico entre inclinación y desprecio, aversión y atracción, amor y odio y que quien dominaba los olores, dominaba el corazón de los hombres. Al pelirrojo esto le pareció al principio un poco exagerado, sin embargo en este momento considerando las circunstancias, más específicamente las alucinaciones que pasaban por su cabeza, concluyó que Emma lo tenía más que dominado. _El perfume_, recordó que se llamaba el libro.

Emma se veía algo nerviosa y se acercó más a él.

-Rupert, tengo algo que decirte, bueno lo cierto es que son dos cosas—dijo mirando hacia el suelo-primero—continuó y lo miro a los ojos-quería agradecerte de nuevo por lo de ayer. De verdad no sé qué hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda y segundo quería recompensarte con algo—terminó sonriendo.

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa.-No es necesario Emma, ya te lo dije.

-Sí lo es. Mira, esta noche habrá una fiesta donde una amiga y Bianna-se detuvo- ¿te acuerdas de ella verdad? Te la encontraste afuera de mi casa.

Rupert asintió como respuesta.

-Bueno, ella me pidió que te invitara y pues-hizo una pausa-yo sé que tú no eres mucho de fiestas y esas cosas, así que no quieres está bien, yo le invento alguna excusa a Bianna, no hay problema.

Al pelirrojo no le agradaba mucho la idea de ir a una fiesta con la modelo. No cuando Emma estaría allí. Sin embargo pasaría más tiempo con ella, algo que era muy importante teniendo en cuenta que pronto finalizarían las grabaciones.

-Bien—respondió alegremente.

Emma lo miró con sorpresa.

- ¿Estás seguro Rups?, de verdad no quiero que te sientas incómodo. Quizás no sea tu ambiente.

- ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Qué me embriague y comience a hablar incoherencias? -terminó con una sonrisa ladeada.

Emma lo miro divertida. -No te imagino así Rupert. Pero bien, si quieres sorprendernos-hizo una pausa y sonrió maliciosamente—mi cámara y yo estaremos listas para inmortalizar el momento cuando el tranquilo Rupert pierda el juicio—finalizó riendo al imaginarse al pelirrojo borracho. Todo un espectáculo.

El pelirrojo la observo reír y supo que si alguna vez quería inmortalizar un momento de su vida, seria ese. Cuando Emma reía. _¡Por Dios Santo! se ve tan hermosa cuando lo hace y soy yo quien la hace reír. Eso es lo mejor de todo_. Sonrió.

La chica se detuvo y le miro inquisitivamente pero él se le adelantó.

- ¿Me vas a decir la hora y el lugar o no?—le dijo aun con la sonrisa en su rostro.

Emma relajó sus facciones, sacó un papel y un lapicero de su bolso y le anotó la información necesaria.

Rupert aprovechaba en ese instante disfrutando su aroma cautivador.

-Listo—contestó ella y le entregó el papel- Bajo tu propio riesgo—le aclaró sonriente.

-Bien—respondió y se encogió de hombros sin quitar su sonrisa.

Emma rodó los ojos mientras sonreía.- Nos vemos entonces-dijo pero sin intención de marcharse.

-Nos vemos—contesto él con la misma actitud.

La castaña rió otra vez y la música volvió a sonar para Rupert.

-Gracias Rupert. Otra vez—dijo cuando ya se había recuperado.

Al pelirrojo no le dio tiempo para responderle porque Emma se acercó a él y ya le envolvía con sus brazos fuertemente el cuello. Colocó su cabeza sobre uno de los hombros del chico parándose de puntillas y le hablo muy suavemente a su oído.

-Y discúlpame otra vez por gritarte hoy. Me Me arrepiento mucho de haberlo hecho. En serio. Para mi Dan y tú son como mis hermanos mayores y los quiero muchísimo. Nunca te lo había dicho pero es así.

El pelirrojo le correspondió el abrazo felizmente pero cuando la castaña pronunció la palabra "hermano" la fue soltando poco a poco.

-También eres como mi hermana Emma—contestó el débilmente.

Rupert la vio abandonar el set segundos después de despedirse de él, dejando una estela con su fragancia tras ella. Pero no desaparecería pronto como lo hizo su dueña. Su esencia dulce había quedado impregnada en sus ropas por el abrazo. Ladeó la cabeza hacia el hombro donde la chica se había apoyado e inhalo con fuerza. Cerró los ojos. _En el cielo y en el infierno en menos de cinco minutos._

Literalmente era así. Emma lo había llevado al cielo con ese abrazo, el sentirla contra su cuerpo, deleitarse con su aroma y escuchar esa suave voz había sido lo necesario. Pero luego había dicho que lo quería como un hermano. _Un hermano_…_ni siquiera como un amigo, ¡así tendría por lo menos una oportunidad! pero un hermano…_

Tristeza.

Desilusión.

Y más tristeza.

_¡Ya Rupert! Cálmate, ahora solo debes pensar que la veras esta noche en la fiesta y podrás demostrarle que se equivoca al verte como un hermano. Necesito hablar con los gemelos._

* * *

><p><strong><em>A mí en lo personal me gustó el capitulo, espero de todo corazón que a ustedes igual. <em>**

**_Por otra parte, hay algo importante que debo decirles. Como ustedes saben este no es un fanfic ambientado en el mundo de Harry Potter y he sabido que puedo llegar a tener problemas por tal razón, y la verdad me asusta mucho que me obliguen a eliminar la historia. Resulta que hay una pagina hermana de esta llamada Fiction Press para historias originales, donde sé que no tendria inconvenientes. En conclusión, quisiera que me ayudaran, no sé si seguir aquí y colgarla en el otro sitio. Para ustedes es que escribo y sigo la historia, así que por favor les pido me dejen sus opiniones._**

**_Mis respuestas a los reviews (a quienes tienen cuanta ya les escribí un reply)_**

**_Paqui: bueno, la verdad es que a veces le veo los ojos azules-de día- y a veces se los veo verdes. Como sea, son preciosos. Sí, me enteré del rumor ese y no te imaginas la revolución que se formó en el Twitter, a unas les iba a dar un paro cardíaco (a mi entre esas XD) exageradas :P pero al fin no confirmaron nada y hasta que no vea fotos no me hago ilusiones. Ademas, vieron a Rupert con otra chica u.u Gracias por tu review :) Un abrazo_**

**_Victoiire: jajajaja me encanta como especulas...supongo que tendremos que esperar a ver con que sale la autora :P Muchisimas gracias, me animas mucho a seguirlo. Un abrazo._**

**_Me pueden encontrar en Twitter como angela_weasly y en facebook como Angela Weasly_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hola queridos lectores espero que estén pasando una linda semana. Les aviso que continuaré el fic acá mientras no reciba alguna notificación, igual, ya lo subí a Fiction Press, allí aparece con el mismo nombre. Me tienen muy feliz sus reviews por eso y porque desde la otra semana inicio mi quinto semestre en la universidad, les dejo el capitulo. Les recomiendo que antes de leerlo busquen la canción de We are Rockstar de la banda Does it offend you yeah para que se imaginen mejor la escena. Espero que les guste porque la verdad me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. _**

* * *

><p><em>¡Ya Rupert! Cálmate, ahora solo debes pensar que la veras esta noche en la fiesta y podrás demostrarle que se equivoca al verte como un hermano. Necesito hablar con los gemelos.<em>

Lo que la pareja ignoraba era que los gemelos Phelps les habían seguido la pista cuando se alejaron y fueron testigos de su encuentro. Estaban astutamente escondidos detrás de una pared y lograron escuchar todo. Se miraron con sonrisas en sus caras. No era desconocido para ninguno de los dos, los sentimientos de Rupert hacia la actriz y lo confirmaron al ver el beso. El problema era ella. No daba muestras de querer acercarse más al pelirrojo y eso era lo que les preocupaba.

- Y bien. ¿Cuál es el plan? - preguntó Oliver.

- Es obvio. Necesitamos que pasen más tiempo juntos, pero solos - repuso James.

-Sí, pero ¿cómo? él no va a invitarla a salir ¡Ja! Primero vende el carrito de helados ¡Es un tonto! Y Emma menos lo va invitar - respondió James.

-Cierto pero - enarcó sus cejas y sonrió maliciosamente - podemos obligarlos sin que lo noten.

Oliver ensanchó su sonrisa.- Sigue.

- Bien. Les regalaremos una cena para dos, algo muy íntimo, alejado de la gente, tal vez en un club, hotel, no sé, luego lo decidiremos, el caso es que nos inventamos una rifa en la que todos los del equipo participen pero solo ellos ganen. ¿Me comprendes?

- Sí. Me gusta - contestó sonriendo – pero - hizo una pausa frunciendo su ceño - ¿eso significa que alteraremos el resultado?

- No hay de otra Oliver.

El aludido asintió apoyando su respuesta.

-Todo sea por el amor que mueve el sol y las estrellas - dijo solemnemente y cerrando sus ojos en señal de intenso respeto.

- ¿Quien dijo eso?

- Dante Alighieri

- Oh muy interesante.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes por aquí todavía? - preguntó Rupert que recién los encontraba tras escuchar los murmullos detrás de la pared.

Los gemelos se miraron con caras divertidas.

- James, ¿no crees que este chico nos debe una explicación de algo?

-Tienes razón Oliver, algo con relación a un beso ¿cierto?

- ¡Exacto! ¿Lo viste James? Bastante largo.

- Y apasionado.

- ¿Viste como casi le come la boca?

- ¡Y la tenía bien agarrada por la espalda!

-Y luego se sonrojó el pobre - respondió haciendo un puchero.

- ¡Y no viste antes de empezar! Tenía que decir unas dos líneas antes de la escena y la miraba a los ojos y a la boca al tiempo.

- Estaba ansioso - contestó encogiéndose de hombros con ademán de que era algo obvio.

- Sí. ¿Crees que Emma pudo respirar cuando la besaba con tanta emoción?

- No. Sinceramente no creo - respondió fingiendo seriedad.

- Yo tampoco. ¿Crees que le gustó o seguirá negándolo? - le preguntó James como quien habla del clima.

- Pienso que negara que le gustó y dirá en cambio que no lo recuerda. Eso es muy Rupert.

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo Oliver. Pero ohhh - hizo un gesto bastante exagerado como si apenas se percatara de su presencia- ¿por qué no le preguntamos si está aquí?

- Porque lo negara todo James. Ya sabes cómo es - repuso Oliver con el mismo ademan de obviedad.

Rupert miraba con los ojos en blanco a ambos que parecían no estar para nada preocupados de lo que él pensaba. Pero esta vez era diferente. Les contaría la verdad y les pediría que lo ayudaran a olvidarla o a conquistarla. Claro, esta última opción dependía de lo que hablaran ella y George cuando se vieran.

- Claro que me gustó - contestó el pelirrojo débilmente y bajando la mirada.

Los gemelos hicieron un gesto de sorpresa pero sonrieron complacidos.

- ¿Escuché bien Oliver? ¿Dijo que le gusto el beso?

- Eso parece James.

- Hoy va a pasar algo.

- Sí, un terremoto tal vez.

- Un eclipse también.

- Quizás me comience a interesar por estudiar.

Los hermanos se miraron por un minuto con incredulidad.

- Nahhh - respondieron al tiempo.

Rupert rió.

-Ya, es en serio. Necesito hablar con ustedes - dijo esforzándose por dejar de reír, cuando lo logró, continuó-Es importante.

- Adelante compañero - respondió Oliver – pero - hizo una pausa acercándose al pelirrojo y tocando su frente con el dorso de su mano - ¿seguro que no tienes fiebre? ¿No estarás delirando?

El chico rodó los ojos y bufó con impaciencia.

- Cierto, deberíamos revisarle James - apoyó su hermano.

- Bien, me voy entonces para que sigan burlándose de mí en paz- contestó Rupert mostrándose ofendido al tiempo que les daba la espalda para marcharse.

- ¡Oye! Estábamos jugando solamente. Pero bueno, estas un poco susceptible hoy -exclamó Oliver. Al ver que el pelirrojo regresaba, cambió su semblante y miro a su hermano instándole a que hiciera lo mismo - te escuchamos compañero.

Rupert les contó todo lo que sucedió desde el día anterior después que grabaran las escenas hasta la conversación de hace varios minutos. La cara de los chicos iba de la sorpresa a la incredulidad después a la comprensión para luego terminar con una de interés cuando les mencionó sobre la fiesta en la noche.

- ¡¿Entonces olvidó el beso? - inquirió Oliver dramáticamente.

- ¡Que mal compañero! - contestó James mirando la cara de desilusión de Rupert.

- Sí, es una lástima - respondió a secas. No quería recordarlo más. Era como incinerara su corazón al hacerlo. Permaneció por un momento perdido en sus tristes pensamientos.

No había necesidad de que Rupert les contara más. Su cara hablaba por él. Se leía muy claramente lo que sentía. Los gemelos acordaron con una mutua mirada que lo ayudarían.

- Rupert

Nada sucedió.

- ¡Rupert!

El chico les miró y sonrió tristemente - Creo que no debería ir a esa fiesta.

Los hermanos entornaron los ojos en respuesta.

- Pero si es una gran oportunidad.

- Estarás con ella a solas.

- Quizás hasta la puedas sacar a bailar - indicó Oliver sugerentemente.

- No sé - respondió el pelirrojo volviendo de nuevo a su nube.

La mirada perdida del chico hizo que los gemelos se preocuparan por maquinar un plan para la fiesta en la noche y no pasó mucho tiempo para que lo hicieran. Se miraron y sonrieron.

- Lo tenemos compañero - dijo Oliver

- A prueba de tontos - apoyó James

Rupert suspiró, aterrizó de la nube y los miró con resignación- Los escucho.

Emma, se dio sus últimos retoques con el maquillaje frente al espejo de la habitación de su amiga Kate, algo suave pero con brillo. A su lado Bianna sonreía ansiosa.

- ¿Le llamaste para recordarle?—preguntó la rubia por décima vez.

Emma resopló al tiempo parpadeaba para probar la efectividad de su nueva mascara para pestañas.

- No Bianna Rupert siempre es muy cumplido, no hay necesidad de recordarle nunca nada.

La rubia rodó los ojos.

- Listo. ¿Qué tal?—preguntó la castaña señalando su atuendo y volviéndose hacia su amiga.

- Igual que siempre Emma. Espectacular—repuso con mueca de obviedad.

La joven llevaba un vestido de seda asimétrico color café claro, con un cinturón ancho color piel que marcaban su silueta y cintura, mientras que sus leggins negros de cuero estilizaban majestuosamente sus piernas haciéndola lucir esbelta y hermosa, y por último unas botas de piso de piel de ante bastante cómodas para disfrutar la noche sin inconvenientes. Lo cierto era que hacía tiempo esperaba tener una noche para relajarse un rato y divertirse.

- ¡Hoy quiero bailar hasta cansarme!—dijo sonriendo y levantando sus brazos.

- Sí, pero ya bajemos—contestó Bianna viendo la pantalla de su iPad—ya los chicos vinieron.

Salieron de la habitación y cuando llegaron a la sala donde se desarrollaba la fiesta se reunieron con los amigos modelos de Bianna. La iluminación era muy reducida, solo unas pocas lámparas distribuidas en las esquinas, la música era dirigida por un chico con rastas y varias personas ya bailaban en el centro de la amplia sala.

Emma charlaba animadamente con el grupo, sin embargo, de vez en cuando observaba la puerta a su vista para cuando llegara Rupert. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la castaña divisara esa melena pelirroja y esos ojos que disimuladamente la buscaban con la mirada. Lo vio y sonrió al verlo perdido _un niño grande, eso parece _se despidió de sus amigos y mientras se dirigía hacia él seguía inconscientemente con su sonrisa en el rostro. Lo alcanzó y este al parecer no la distinguió a causa de la poca luz presente.

- ¿Perdido?—escuchó el pelirrojo que le preguntaban a sus espaldas.

Se volvió hacia el origen de la voz y la vio. _Por Dios…esta hermosa… _le sonrió como si nada hubiese pasado.

Emma lo llevó hasta donde se encontraba el grupo de sus amigos, presentándolo a cada uno, él caballerosamente extendió su mano a cada uno, pero cuando llegó el turno de Bianna esta le tomó la mano y lo abrazó para sorpresa de Emma que entornó los ojos sintiendo un poco de vergüenza por el comportamiento de su amiga, mientras que los otros chicos lo tomaron como algo normal. Después de hablar un rato sobre su actuación en Harry Potter y cosas bastante banales Bianna decidió entrar a atacar.

- ¿Rupert quieres bailar?

El chico la miró sonriendo y asintió tímidamente.

- Ehh claro. Le dio a Emma una mirada de ya vuelvo a lo que la chica trató de hacer una mueca parecida a un "diviértete" _que vergüenza con Rupert, Goshh ¡Bianna está loca! _Abandonó en cuestión de segundos sus preocupaciones, lo importante era no desperdiciar la noche, así que continuó charlando con sus amigos.

Para el pelirrojo la noche no estaba resultando de acuerdo al plan. Según los gemelos debía aprovechar cualquier momento para estar lo más cerca posible a Emma, incluyendo evidentemente bailar con ella.

* * *

><p>- El baile es la escultura en movimiento según Sorell - decía James con su ceremonioso tono de voz.<p>

- Pero no quiere decir que te vayas a quedar como una escultura de piedra, aún, si llegas a hacer el ridículo recuerda que la vida es un tango y si te resbalas sigue bailando—terminó Oliver quien hacía una demostración de un baile desconocido para Rupert.

* * *

><p>- Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que solo despertó cuando su pareja de baile gritó.<p>

- ¡Auchh!

Bianna lo miró ceñuda y sin decir palabra alguna se marchó aun cojeando un poco su pierna.

_¿La habré pisado muy fuerte? _Quiso ir detrás de la rubia pero sus piernas largas la hacían inalcanzable, así que optó por detenerse y pedirle disculpas cuando ella se dejara ver. Buscó con la mirada algún sitio para sentarse solo alejado de la gente, cuando lo encontró se sentó y resopló.

-No podía irme mejor. _Y ahora con qué cara veré a Emma después de haber pisado a su amiga. ¡Qué vergüenza! Esperaré un rato, le pediré disculpas y luego me iré. ¡Fantástica noche! _

Emma caminaba entre las parejas que bailaban, no veía ni a su amiga ni a Rupert _¿se habrán ido? Pero…no creo que Bianna sea capaz de… ¡no! Rupert tampoco se marcharía sin despedirse de mí… _cuando por fin encontró a Bianna se acercó a ella, estaba riendo como loca con unas amigas.

- Bianna ¿dónde está Rupert?

- ¡Ah Emma! - contestó la rubia aun riendo - No tengo idea donde está tu amigo y la verdad no me interesa - finalizó encogiendo sus hombros mientras veía con interés al chico de las rastas que en esos momentos anunciaba la llegada de la ganadora de la séptima temporada del programa _So you think you can dance, _Lauren Froderman.

Emma contenía toda su rabia en los labios, su amiga no le quitaba la vista de encima a la bailarina. - ¿Cómo que no sabes? Lo sacaste a bailar ¿recuerdas?

- Ay Emma, no seas aburrida ¡Mira! es Lauren de _So you think you can dance_, el programa americano ¿no lo has visto? - la miró con sorpresa - ¡pero si te he contado muchas veces de él! - le reprochó.

La castaña rodó los ojos y decidió irse porque ya sentía en peligro su amistad con la rubia modelo. Después de caminar varios minutos por en medio de la gente que quería conocer a la tal Lauren, lo encontró sentado en un sofá distante de la multitud.

Rupert la vio acercarse y empezó a angustiarse.

- ¿Pasó algo Rups? - le preguntó dulcemente cuando se sentó a su lado.

Rió nervioso. - Sí, algo así - contestó mirando el suelo.

Interpretó el silencio de Emma como una invitación a que continuase y así lo hizo, no sabía si ya la chica le había contado, pero era mejor decirle la verdad.

- Pisé a tu amiga, cuando bailábamos - continuó mostrándose visiblemente apenado.

- ¿Y por eso te dejo solo? - interrogó la chica, que aún seguía sin entender hasta donde podía llegar la mala educación de su Bianna.

- Sí, eso creo.

- ¿Hace cuánto?

El pelirrojo resolvió mirar a Emma por fin y se asustó un poco al ver su semblante. Estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos. _Si supiera lo hermosa que se ve así enojada…_

- Está bien, Emma, creo que me lo merecía - dijo sonriendo.

- No Rups, no tenía por qué hacerte eso. Pero me va a escuchar - repuso observando la multitud con los ojos entrecerrados para luego mirarlo a los ojos con gesto serio - aún no me has dicho cuanto tiempo llevas aquí.

- 40 minutos, una hora. No sé.

Rupert vio a la chica cerrar con fuerza sus puños y sus ojos al tiempo que inspiraba y soltaba una gran cantidad de aire.

- Discúlpala Rupert, ella por lo general no es así, Goshh lamento tanto esto -expresó llevándose sus manos a cada lado de su rostro y mirando hacia el frente.

- No te preocupes, está bien, ya te dije que me lo merecía y…

- Vamos a bailar - sentenció ella con autoridad, ya de pie, extendiéndole su mano y con una expresión que no permitía negación alguna.

Rupert la miró desconcertado y ella le devolvió la mirada impaciente.

- Rups por favor, déjame compensarte de alguna forma lo que Bianna te hizo, Me siento terrible y es lo único que me puede hacer sentir mejor ¿sí? - le dijo de manera suplicante.

La resistencia de Rupert lo abandonó al instante al ver la cara de Emma. No le negaría nada.

- Bueno - contestó tomando su mano y levantándose del sofá - pero debo advertirte que no soy muy buen bailarín - sonrió.

Emma encogió los hombros sonriendo.

- No me sorprende. Tendré que esforzarme el doble entonces - puntualizó mirándolo divertida.

Se encaminaron al sitio donde todos bailaban una música bastante suave. Parejas hablándose al oído, deslizando sus manos en la cintura de su compañero. Emma tragó saliva, bailar ese tipo de música con Rupert en definitiva no la hacía sentirse cómoda. Ambos estaban de pie, inmóviles frente al otro, la chica miraba al encargado de la música, rogándole con sus ojos que cambiara el género, le hizo algunas señas, y exitosamente él chico le comprendió porque en seguida anunció algo así como que ahora moverían todo su esqueleto.

- No soy buena bailando eso - soltó una risita nerviosa.

Rupert sólo pudo asentir.

En imperceptibles segundos comenzó a sonar música electrónica y todos en la fiesta animaron a la ganadora del concurso de baile americano a que hiciera un performance para todos, la joven no sé negó y rápidamente ya le habían hecho un espacio en el centro de la sala para su acto. A ritmo de _we are rockstars _de _Does it offend you yeah _la chica demostraba su talento.

Emma miró a Rupert que movía su cabeza al ritmo de la melodía.

- ¿Te gusta? - inquirió divertida. Esos aspectos del pelirrojo eran los que a Emma la desconcertaban. _¿Cómo siendo tan tranquilo le puede gustar ese tipo de música?_

- Es una de mis canciones favoritas - le respondió acercándose a ella por el volumen de la canción.

Emma negó con la cabeza riendo. - ¡Bailemos entonces! - le gritó.

- Claro.

Después de varios segundos sin que ninguno de los dos hiciera un movimiento, incluso Rupert dejó de mover su cabeza por los nervios de tener que bailar con la chica de sus sueños; la castaña estalló en risas.

- ¡Rupert muévete! - le reprochó Emma con ansiedad.

- Ahh sí, claro. Empezó otra vez con el básico movimiento de su cabeza sin flexionar ni un solo musculo más.

A este punto, podían bailar lo más torpemente posible, que nadie lo notaría, los ojos de cada individuo de la fiesta se posaban exclusivamente en el baile de Laura. Situación que Emma aprovechó para divertirse un rato con su compañero de set y divertirse ella también, ver a Rupert feliz era algo que siempre la hacía sentir bien.

- ¿Quieres que te enseñe de verdad como se baila esto? - le preguntó vigilando alrededor que nadie los observara.

Rupert rió. - Enséñame.

En un principio él creyó que su compañera estaba jugando, pero cuando vio que Emma se detuvo y tomo cierta distancia de él, supo que era en serio.

Emma se movía con un impresionante dominio en la pista, meneaba su cabeza, levantaba sus manos, luego las llevaba a sus costados con gracilidad, se inclinaba hacia el lado izquierdo, la derecha y cuando el ritmo se lo permitía daba vueltas. Sin embargo lo que más cautivaba al pelirrojo no eran sus extraordinarios movimientos sino lo feliz que se veía cuando los hacía, era como si fuese libre por un momento y solo disfrutara de las notas musicales. Era toda una visión.

Un deleite para él.

Exclusivamente para él.

De repente Emma se detuvo observándolo sonriente, la canción aún no acababa por lo que siguió moviéndose mientras se acercaba a él.

- Tendré que ponértelo más fácil, sino quiero bailar sola. Dicho esto comenzó hacer unos movimientos bastante graciosos y muy torpes.

Rupert la imitó y los dos rieron como niños burlándose de cada nuevo paso que se inventaban. Competían por cual hacía el más divertido. La canción terminó y la pareja se negaba a dejar de bailar, o a hacer el ridículo entre risas.

- Creo que….gané - reclamó con la respiración entrecortada Emma.

- No, no hiciste…el…gran final - repuso Rupert jadeando.

- ¿Gran final?

- Sí, este. Tomó aire de nuevo, dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que alcanzó la distancia justa, miró a Emma y le hizo señas para que lo observara. Colocó un pie hacia adelante y se deslizo hacia el suelo con el otro pie, para finalmente quedar con una rodilla en el suelo, la otra pierna flexionada y levantando sus brazos hacia el frente, apuntando a la chica con sus dedos índices.

Emma aplaudía con emoción, estaba pletórica por como el pelirrojo le seguía el juego. Jamás pensó que podía divertirse tanto con él… _Es un gran chico. Debería salir más con él. ¡Emma que estás pensando! Por Dios es tu amigo…sí, saldríamos como amigos…solo como amigos…no le veo lo malo…_

- ¡Quiero intentarlo! - dijo mientras adoptaba la misma posición de su compañero al comenzar.

Rupert le daba indicaciones desde el suelo a lo que la chica asentía pero la verdad no entendía nada por los gritos ensordecedores de los presentes, que al parecer estaban muy entusiasmados animando al alma de la fiesta. Cuando sintió que podía hacerlo, se deslizó hacia Rupert con la intención de quedar frente a él, pero tomó mucha fuerza y terminó chocando contra el pecho de su compañero haciéndolo caerse al suelo con ella encima. Su fallido intento fue recibido por Rupert con una gran carcajada a lo que la chica se le unió. Emma bajó su cabeza hacia el pecho del chico para reírse más cómodamente, sus manos apoyadas en el toráx del pelirrojo, sus piernas descansaban en el suelo y los brazos de Rupert le rodeaban con suma protección su cintura. La castaña levantó su rostro para mirarlo.

-Creo que estuvo bien para ser la primera vez-expresó antes de que los ojos de Rupert la aturdieran por un instante. El silenció invadió por un momento su espacio. No podía pensar con racionalidad. Mejillas sonrosadas, carnosos labios entreabiertos, su pecho contrayéndose bajo el suyo, mechones de cabellos pelirrojos que caían con ese toque de rebeldía en la frente de su dueño, ojos que en la penumbra se mostraban rabiosamente azules e hipnotizantes y su aliento rozando con delicadeza su rostro. Mágicamente cautivadores. Sus castaños ojos se posaron sugerentemente sobre los ya rojizos labios del pelirrojo…_besarlo, quiero besarlo… _La cercanía era inminentey Rupert estaba ya al borde de un ataque cardiaco, temió que la chica llegar a escuchar los sonoros latidos de su desbocado corazón _¿Qué cree que hace? me mira como si…como si me quisiera besar… ¡sólo correspóndele tonto! _Cerró sus ojos con optimismo y esperó a que Emma no se arrepintiera.

La castaña cerró sus ojos y la racionalidad llegó, un poco tarde pensó, pero llegó al fin y al cabo. _Es tu amigo Emma, casi como tu hermano, no puedes hacerlo…fue solo por la emoción, sólo eso…_

-A….agua, voy por agua-dijo mientras se incorporaba, al quedar en pie le extendió su mano a Rupert para ayudarlo a levantarse. Él se asió de ella, algo desorientado por el rumbo que tomó una simple lección de baile.

Emma, quien ya conocía la casa de su amiga, se dirigió acompañada por un meditabundo Rupert a la cocina. Al llegar, la castaña le sirvió y se sentaron en la mesa que se encontraba en el centro del lugar. El silencio hizo el aire denso, sólo vestigios de jadeos y de profundas inhalaciones lo llenaban.

-Al fin, no estuvo tan mal la fiesta ¿verdad?-dijo Emma tratando de olvidar lo anterior. Hubiese sido más convincente si lo hubiera mirado a los ojos mientras lo decía.

-Sí-fue lo único que Rupert pudo articular. Encontrando de repente muy interesante un reloj con forma de gato en la pared del frente. _Me iba a besar, me iba a besar ¿me iba a besar de verdad? _Fruncía en ceño mientras se atusaba el cabello.

La dueña de la fiesta apareció en la puerta cocina haciendo que la pareja se sobresaltara. Era una joven alta de cabello negro lacio con rasgos orientales, llevaba un corto vestido rojo se satín.

-Emma, disculpa cariño pero tienen que irse ya-decía desesperada-mis padres ya vienen en camino y pues digamos que no saben nada de esto, salgan por la puerta trasera-dicho esto salió corriendo a avisar a los demás.

Ambos agradecieron mentalmente a la chica por haberse llevado con ella la tensión predominante en el aire.

- Nunca olvidaré esta fiesta, te lo aseguro - dijo el pelirrojo muy alegre.

- Ni yo. Pero vámonos ya, no querrás conocer a los padres de Kate cuando vean lo que hizo su hija - terminó riendo. Se levantaron y Emma buscó la mano de Rupert. Le encantaba hacerlo, no quería colocarle nombre eso todavía, sólo sabía que le gustaba y le daba seguridad. Rupert de inmediato le correspondió ensanchando su sonrisa y salieron por la puerta trasera de la cocina hasta el jardín en la entrada de la casa.

Vieron unos arbustos cerca y se escondieron allí. Segundos después observaron en cuclillas a los padres de Kate que se bajaban del auto, al notar los carros estacionados frente a su casa, sus expresiones se volvieron asesinas, casi corrieron hasta llegar a la puerta, entraron dispuestos a hacer sentir sus voces.

Rupert contenía con todas su fuerzas la risa que amenazaba con salir, mientras Emma se mordía los labios de preocupación por su amiga pero también se esforzaba por no reír. Era innegable que la situación era bastante divertida por lo menos para ellos porque la peor parte se la iba a llevar su amiga.

- ¡Rups! - le reprochó Emma al ver que su risa los iba a delatar.

- Es que nunca había estado en una fiesta así. ¡Es lo máximo! - iba a reír otra vez pero Emma se le adelantó y le colocó su mano en su boca.

- Shhhh - dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Eso fue todo lo que necesito la chica para controlar al pelirrojo. Sonrió ante la cara que puso. Parecía un niñito regañado cuando lo sorprenden haciendo una travesura.

Por el contrario, él se perdía en la perfecta curva de sus labios rosas.

El sonido de una sirena a lo lejos los asustó y Emma ahogó un grito aún con su mano sobre la boca del pelirrojo.

- ¡Ya llamaron a la policía! Ahora - pausó intentando nivelar su agitada respiración - debemos correr hacia los autos antes de que lleguen ¿de acuerdo?

El aludido asintió apoyando la idea y Emma quitó la mano que reposaba en la boca del chico. Contaron hasta tres y se dieron a la fuga, con sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora. Llegaron al auto de Rupert, este lo encendió enseguida y Emma se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto, mirando hacia atrás.

- ¡Arranca Rupert, rápido! - le gritó la chica medio asustada y medio divertida.

No se quería imaginar en las portadas de las revistas y periódicos sensacionalistas por escándalo público o lo que sea por lo que la puedan juzgar. Se detuvieron cuando sintieron que estaban bastante alejados del lugar.

Rupert volvió su rostro esbozando una sonrisa hacia Emma quien lo miró correspondiéndole. La chica reflexionó en ese momento en la habilidad que su compañero tenia para tranquilizarla solo con ese sencillo gesto, parecía algo insignificante, era como una de las pequeñas cosas que la hacían feliz. Y es que así eran ellas, tan imperceptibles, tan modestas, tan triviales, que a menudo pasan de puntillas ante las personas sin hacer ruido, casi sin levantar polvo. Y por un instante se sintió tan afortunada de conocerlo y deseó no alejarse de él o al menos no por esa noche.

- ¿Tienes una cámara? - le preguntó sonriente.

Rupert la miró frunciendo su ceño con cara de no entender - ¿Para qué?

- Tenemos que inmortalizar este momento - dijo como si fuera algo obvio. - tendremos evidencia para mostrarle a nuestros hijos - entornó los ojos y Rupert desvió la mirada al tiempo que una sombra de color rojo se instaló en sus mejillas ¿Qué había dicho? _Nuestros _- ehhhh quise decir los tuyos y los mios -la lengua se le enredaba - los que tu tengas - le señaló - y los que yo tenga - se llevó sus palmas a ambos lados de su cabeza avergonzada.

Al pelirrojo esto no le pudo parecer más encantador, ver a Emma nerviosa y avergonzada era algo para retratar. Deseaba acercarse a ella y acariciar sus sonrosadas mejillas por el bochorno y luego delinear sus perfectos y rosas labios con la yema de sus dedos y después.._. ¡concéntrate! Pero… ¿fue una insinuación? _Por unos segundos vislumbró la posibilidad de tener un hijo con ella _Pero, ¿en qué estoy pensando? Yo no quiero tener hijos, bueno…todavía…aunque si ella quiere… ¡que te concentres! _

- Tengo mi iPad, creo que servirá. ¿Cuánto crees que me den por una foto tuya escapando de la policía?

¡Y adiós vergüenza! Emma rodó los ojos sonriendo. - No creo que mucho. ¿Vamos a tomarnos la foto o esperamos que venga la policía? - le reclamó terminando con una sonrisa ladeada.

Rupert sacó de sus jeans el dispositivo, se acercó tímidamente a Emma, rozando su hombro, la miró para saber si estaba lista y apareció el flash de la cámara. El resultado: Emma sacando su lengua y Rupert haciendo un gesto bastante tonto con sus ojos.

- ¡Quedo genial! - exclamó la chica.

Después de varios minutos, riendo por la foto y recordando los mejores momentos de la fiesta, se percataron de la hora.

- ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Rupert me podrías llevar a casa? Le dejé mi auto a Bianna.

Rupert asintió enérgicamente. El plan acordado con los gemelos se deshizo en pedacitos pero la estaba pasando de maravilla con Emma, le regocijaba tener algo que compartir solo entre los dos y además de la complicidad que involuntariamente se había creado entre ambos. Llegaron a la casa de la castaña pero extrañamente por parte de ella y normalmente por parte de él, ninguno de los dos quería despedirse. Finalmente la Emma con lógica hizo su aparición.

- Bueno, creo que ahora sí acabó la noche. ¿Te divertiste? - preguntó tímidamente viendo sus propios dedos entrelazándose.

Su timidez al preguntarle le arrancó una sonrisa al pelirrojo. - Mucho. Creo que jamás olvidaré como escapamos de la policía y que conocí a la chica de _So you think you can dance_ - se detuvo - aunque creo que lo haces mejor que ella - terminó encogiendo sus hombros y la castaña rió por su afirmación.

- Yo…yo también la pasé muy bien Rups, y créeme que tampoco olvidaré esta noche y lo mal que bailas - repuso negando con la cabeza pero sonriendo.

- Tienes razón, algún día aprenderé - dijo mirando hacia el frente…_si tan sólo me dijeras que me podrías enseñar, si claro Rupert…no vueles tan alto…_

- Sí, tienes que aprender…_dile que le puedes enseñar dile ¡No! ¡Es Rupert! y te encanta estar con él ¡ya Basta Emma! - _Bueno, creo que ya debo irme - se inclinó hacia la mejilla del chico para besarlo y mostrarle así su agradecimiento por aquella mágica e inesperada noche. Pero Rupert al oír su voz se giró para mirarla y los labios de la castaña no alcanzaron su mejilla, pero si su boca. Fue un beso corto, un simple y pequeño contacto. Un momento que ambos sintieron la calidez de los labios del otro. Emma se separó rápidamente y su rostro se sonrojó tanto como lo estaba el de Rupert.

- Lo siento - Dijo él con timidez - No, no fue mi intención.

Emma lo miró desconcertada, ella era la que se había acercado para besarlo y él le pedía disculpas… ¿Por qué Rupert siempre era tan adorable?

- No tiene importancia, fue una tonta falta de coordinación.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero sus comentarios :)<strong>_

_**Mi respuesta a los reviews**_

_**Victoiire: muchas gracias preciosa, tus palabras me animan mucho, no sabes cuanto. Ya te acepté la solicitud en las redes sociales. Nos vemos por allá. Un abrazo y gracias de nuevo :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hola queridos lectores. Lamento la tardanza, échenle la culpa a mis profesores de la u :( me dejan sin tiempo y sin inspiración. Quisiera darles la bienvenida a INMARU y la las brujitas weasly a Erwin- Solomon y a quienes han colocado esta historia entre sus favoritos. Espero que les guste este capítulo, a partir de acá como que se pone mejor la cosa...ustedes saben a lo que me refiero... al final aclaro**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 9<strong>

Ya habían transcurrido varios minutos y Emma dentro de su casa seguía de pie recostada en la puerta acariciando con la yema de los dedos sus labios e inconscientemente sonriendo. Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de lo que hacía. …¡_Emma Por Dios! ¡¿Que rayos crees que haces?... _Entornó los ojos y llevo sus manos a la cabeza preocupada…_estaba sonriendo, por… ¿por qué Rupert me besó?... _al pensar en esto inmediatamente sus rebeldes labios se curvaron en otra sonrisa.

─ ¡AHHHH! ─gritó y se cubrió la boca con una mano para así, evitar otra indeseada aparición. Respiraba agitadamente, le preocupaba estar pensando esas cosas y peor aún, en como respondía ella ante esos pensamientos.

─ Esto es ridículo ─ negó con la cabeza y subió a su habitación enojada con ella misma por no controlar sus desubicadas ideas. _Fue solo por lo divertido de la situación no porque me gustara y el tonto de George que no me llama… _al llegar a su cuarto se desvestía con el ceño fruncido ¿_lo debo llamar yo?_ Bufó mientras se colocaba su pijama _sí Emma, deberías, él siempre te llama a ti _relajó sus facciones y meditó unos segundos su decisión.

─ Sí, supongo que es lo correcto ─ dijo sin ánimo al tiempo que se acomodaba en su cama. Alcanzó su teléfono y lo primero que vio fue la foto que se había tomado con Rupert en el auto. Mientras hablaban ella le había pedido que se la transfiriera por Bluetooth y la había definido como fondo de pantalla. Sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior _Que bien quedamos. _Sacudió su cabeza cerrando los ojos ¡_Emma por favor! Ibas a llamar a George._

─ Hola George ─ dijo después de varios intentos porque él no contestaba.

─ _Hola hermosa, te he extrañado mucho ¿sabes?_

─ Sí, yo también, mucho. Y bien, que hay de nuevo. Se sintió tranquila al escucharle decir eso, sabía muy bien que la distancia era siempre una amenaza en una relación de pareja. En ese momento sólo deseó que George hablara y hablara y no le permitiera seguir pensando en tonterías según pensaba.

─ _Iré la próxima semana a visitarte _─ le contestó.

La chica se abrió sus cansados ojos desmesuradamente y se acercó más el auricular para saber si había escuchado bien. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada en su cama.

─ ¿Qué? ─ preguntó después de balbucear unos segundos.

George rió. ─ _Sé que te sorprende un poco hermosa, pero me llamaron para una sesión de fotos y no iba a perder la oportunidad por nada del mundo para verte._

─ Ah, claro, que bueno ─ se esforzó por sonar alegre, _es tu chico Emma, se supone que debes estar dichosa porque lo veras después de mucho tiempo_. ─ ¿qué día exactamente?

─ _El sábado, y te tengo una sorpresa._

─ ¿Ah sí? me muero por saber que es ─ le respondió con sinceridad, pensar que iba a tener su compañía le haría bien. Y de la sorpresa, después de que no fuera una proposición de matrimonio, no habría por qué preocuparse pensó. _¿Matrimonio? _Una risita se le escapó…_George no nació para el matrimonio, él es muy…mmm…de mente abierta…_ _nunca me pediría eso, estoy segura…_

─ _Ya lo verás. Espero que te guste, y dime tú que me cuentas._

Pasaron varios minutos contándose todo lo que habían hecho en los días anteriores, y luego, después de que el chico escuchó a Emma bostezar decidió finalizar la llamada no sin antes decirle lo mucho que la extrañaba y que la quería a lo que ella le correspondió.

─ Mucho mejor ─ sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos para dormir.

A decenas de kilómetros de allí, más al norte, Rupert no lograba conciliar el sueño, sostenía su iPad mirando sonriente la foto que se tomaron en su auto.

─ Los gemelos no me lo van a creer. ─ Rió.

Manipuló la imagen ajustándole el zoom hasta poder observar mejor en la pantalla el rostro de Emma, más específicamente sus labios y su lengua que se abría paso divertida entre ellos. Feliz, los delineó con la yema de su dedo, mientras de mordía el labio. _Nos besamos _apartó el dispositivo colocándolo en su mesita de noche _Rupert no seas tonto, eso no fue un beso, solo fue un…pequeño contacto de labios _suspiró con resignación _es cierto, eso no cuenta..._

Al día siguiente después del emotivo discurso de Daniel en los estudios Leavesden, el pelirrojo no lo soportó más, había resistido con gran esfuerzo el no derrumbarse ante todos al saber que el último día de grabación había finalizado. Habían sido casi diez años compartiendo con todos los del equipo y aún no concebía que no los volviera a ver cuándo lo maquillaban, cuando los camarógrafos lo miraban impacientes por arruinar las escenas al reírse mucho y a sus compañeros del elenco; Daniel especialmente, los años juntos forjaron una bonita amistad entre ellos, luego los gemelos que en esos momentos trataban de alegrar un poco el ambiente de melancolía que predominaba y por ultimo pero no menos importante, ella, Emma.

A su lado la chica lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos, le abrazó y él le correspondió queriéndole decir que todo iba a estar bien, que él estaría para ella cuando lo necesitara, se separaron después de unos cuantos segundos en que ninguno de los dos logró decir nada, se miraron y de común acuerdo buscaron a Daniel quien era el que más debía estar triste por el final de _Harry Potter_. El trio de oro como les llamaban en la saga, se fundieron en un gran abrazo con todo los del equipo alrededor aplaudiéndoles, al final todos lloraron dejando salir todas esas emociones que batallaban en su interior.

Antes de que todos los del elenco abandonaran los estudios Leavesden, David Heyman les anunció la noticia de que en el afterparty del estreno de _Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte parte 1 _que tendría lugar el 19 de noviembre George Craig y su banda _One Night Only _amenizarían la noche dirigiéndole una mirada muy sugerente a Emma quien solo rodó los ojos sonriendo…_así que esa era la sorpresa.._.

Rupert trató de mostrarse alegre sin éxito por el anuncio pero nadie lo notó por los gritos de unas cuantas chicas del elenco que eran fans de la banda …_fantástico_, _quizás sea la última vez que la vea en meses y seguro que el chico punk no se le quitará de encima…_ miró a las chicas con resentimiento y sintió un profundo deseo de irse de allí rápido, él no era un chico de andar mostrando vulnerabilidad así como así, y en esas situaciones prefería siempre alejarse, donde quiera mirase lo único que veía era tristeza, Helena Bonham sollozaba en brazos de Julie Walters, igual que Evanna Lynch en el pecho de Matthew Lewis, Alan Rickman lucía sereno pero al llegar Daniel a despedirse de él se desarmó por completo y lloró también.

En definitiva ese no era su ambiente, le hizo señas a los gemelos avisándoles que ya se iba y ellos le devolvieron el gesto con algo como "te llamamos luego" a lo que él asintió, también debía contarles lo que pasó en la fiesta de la amiga de Emma, pensando en ella la buscó para despedirse pero la vio muy ocupada abrazando a todos los del equipo técnico que podía, camarógrafos, los de las luces, el equipo de efectos especiales, el equipo de vestuario, los de maquillaje, entre estos la señora que se encargaba de pintar los rostros de los actores cuando se hacían las escenas de los partidos de _Quidditch _y Emma siempre se ofrecía para ayudarla en la tarea … _es increíble que sea tan hermosa. _

Salió de los estudios directo a su auto, tomaría un largo descanso y luego unas vacaciones y quizás conocería alguna chica…_sí, creo que ya fue suficiente, sólo fue un crush, es estúpido pensar que ella podría fijarse en mí, y si es feliz con George, que siga siendo feliz entonces… pero ¿y si no? … te ve como un hermano Rupert ¿por qué te torturas más repitiéndolo?_

Emma decidió salir a caminar un poco por su vecindario, el triste clima británico no le ayudaba mucho. Sumamente lluvioso, plomizo y gris .De vez en cuando recordaba a sus compañeros de reparto y las lágrimas amenazaban con recorrer su rostro, ya los extrañaba a todos por mucho que Daniel le hubiese repetido hasta el cansancio que haría lo posible por mantenerse siempre en contacto y que ella le respondiera que todo cambiaría. Sacó su iPad para escuchar algo de música y así animarse y sonrió al escuchar _We are rockstars _de "Does it offend you yeah". De inmediato recordó la fiesta en casa de su amiga_… Rups baila terrible, debería considerar seriamente tomar clases _se rió mientras al tiempo que se cercioraba de que nadie la estuviese viendo, no vio a nadie por lo que siguió caminando son su gran sonrisa enmarcando su rostro…_lo voy a extrañar… mucho… _deshizo la sonrisa ante este pensamiento y suspiró.

Sin embargo su tristeza no duro mucho tiempo porque al recordar la fiesta, se le ocurrió que ella también podía hacer una, no exactamente una fiesta, más bien una cena con todos los del elenco a modo de despedida. En una hora ya había logrado confirmar la asistencia de la mayoría de sus compañeros entre ellos Daniel, los gemelos Phelps, Tom, Matthew, Bonnie, Evanna, Jesse, Katie, Devon, Shefali y Afshan. A todos les mando un mensaje de texto con su dirección y la hora, 8:00 pm, más cuando le llegó el turno a Rupert Grint decidió llamarlo _es mejor llamarlo, es más…ehhh seguro y además me puede ayudar con la comida…sí eso… ¡la comida! El talento que le falta en el baile lo tiene en la cocina. _

Lo llamó y él bastante sorprendido por su llamada, accedió a la propuesta gustoso. El pelirrojo llegó un poco nervioso por tener que estar con Emma a solas pero desechó al instante esos pensamientos, lo verdaderamente importante era estar con ella, no la vería sino hasta la premier de _Las reliquias de la muerte parte 1 _tragó saliva al recordar esto…_es mucho tiempo, ¡hoy apenas es 12 de junio y el estreno será en noviembre!_ …Bajó de su auto al llegar y para su grata sorpresa la castaña lo esperaba en el umbral de la puerta. Tenía su cabello recogido con una coleta, llevaba un ajustado vestido blanco por encima de sus rodillas, una chaqueta de algodón color gris y unas zapatillas planas. La saludó besándole tímidamente la mejilla y luego de separarse, ella le condujo hasta la cocina donde le explicó lo que quería hacer al tiempo que le enseñaba los ingredientes que había comprado y le ofrecía un delantal. Luego de varios minutos Emma miraba con asombro la habilidad culinaria del pelirrojo y este a su vez se sonrojaba cada que la chica lo halagaba.

─ Tengo que aprender a hacer eso ─ decía la castaña observando a Rupert picar ágilmente los aliños. ─ no quiero someterme por completo al régimen de papas fritas de George todos los días cuando venga.

Rupert detuvo sus movimientos colocó el cuchillo sobre el mesón y la miró seriamente. ─ ¿ya sabes que le dirás sobre lo que tienen pendiente? ─ preguntó lo más relajadamente que pudo. Era el momento por fin, o tendría una oportunidad o no.

Emma desvió su mirada y acercó una silla de las que rodeaban su mesa hasta quedar sentada al frente del pelirrojo. Su cara denotaba angustia. ─ No, aún no lo sé ─ susurró con la mirada perdida.─ No quiero hablar de eso Rups, por favor.

Él sólo asintió mostrándose comprensivo.

Ante la expresión lejana de la castaña, Rupert se empezó a angustiar. Estaba desperdiciando uno de los pocos momentos que tendría a solas con ella durante los meses que vendrían.

Se acercó a ella hincándose hasta quedar frente suyo a lo que ella respondió agachando su cabeza…_ ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil? ¿Que se supone que debo hacer? Tomar su mentón y besarla sin importarme nada más, o solo abrazarla y consolarla…no soy bueno para eso…_

Pero afortunadamente para él, no tuvo que elegir ninguna opción porque Emma ya se había lanzado a sus brazos como quien se agarra a un salvavidas.

─ No lo sé Rups, no sé qué va a hacer de mi relación con él, no sé qué pasará ahora que ya no estaré más en Potter, tengo tantos planes ahora, quiero hacer tantas cosas pero aún no sé. ─ sintió derrumbarse en su interior, todas esas preocupaciones juntas estallaron como una bomba de tiempo y le fue imposible contener las lágrimas.

Rupert se sintió morir cuando la escuchó sollozar en su hombro, ver a Emma sufriendo era un suplicio, era como si él lo sintiera también. El papel de consolador no era un asunto fácil para él, sencillamente nunca tenia palabras cuando veía a alguien en alguna situación parecida a la de la chica. Pero ella no era cualquier persona. Era la mujer de sus sueños. Así que sacando valentía de donde no sabía que existía, a lo mejor el desear tan fervientemente saber qué hacer en estos casos le ayudó. Lo principal era tranquilizarla ─ Bueno, esos son muchos no sé, ¿que si sabes?

Un largo suspiro de la castaña seguido por unos mucho más pausados sollozos, le indicaron el triunfo de su hazaña─ Por ahora lo único que se es que no quiero que me dejes de abrazar. Sólo eso ─ apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del pelirrojo y cerró los ojos inhalando esa paz que él le brindaba. Poco a poco iba sintiendo cada vez menos peso en su interior y en agradecimiento a este hecho empezó a acariciar los mechones pelirrojos que le caían al chico sobre la nuca.

Por su parte Rupert estaba en las nubes, pensaba en lo increíblemente fácil que resultaba para Emma hacerlo sentir de esa manera. _ Es la mujer que amo, ¿Cómo no se sentiría así? _Sonreía con los ojos cerrados como solo los enamorados lo saben hacer aprovechando que ella no podía verlo por la posición en que estaban. Queriendo practicar más ese lado consolador que salía a flota por ella, solo por ella, se aventuró a propiciarle tímidas caricias en la espalda, sus dedos descendían y ascendían con una ternura infinita. En este punto Emma ya compartía la misma nube con el pelirrojo, ya no había razón para angustiarse y se preguntó si podría dormir con ella esa noche después de un día tan difícil porque de seguro que estando en su cama esos pensamientos la atacarían de nuevo y no existiría un pelirrojo con balsámicas palabras que viniera a su rescate.

Ambos abandonados en las caricias que se regalaban, bajo las melodías de la música del tacto de acordes profundos, escalas de ternura y de goces. Un momento mágico.

Minutos después el timbre del horno los trajo a la realidad avisándoles que la vida no es para soñar sino para vivir y de paso que la lasaña ya estaba lista.

Rupert recibió bastante complacido el gruñido de Emma al escuchar el timbre y la fue soltando con delicadeza, cuando quedó frente a frente con ella la contempló embelesado. Ella se veía radiante, una gran sonrisa iluminaba su hermoso rostro ocasionándole al pelirrojo un aumento en su presión sanguínea, todo en ella lo invitaba a eliminar la distancia y besarla. Su razón le ganó la batalla a su cuerpo por lo que solo le devolvió la sonrisa para luego levantarse y casi trastabillar debido a todo el tiempo que había permanecido de rodillas, Emma lo tomó de una de sus manos para ayudarle a mantener el equilibrio, se levantó de la silla y sin soltarle, llevo su brazo libre al cuello del pelirrojo en otro abrazo.

─ Muchas gracias Rups ─ le confesó a su oído. Pero no satisfecha con hacer solo eso se separó unos centímetros y beso su colorada mejilla. Rápidamente se deshizo del abrazo y no se quedó a ver la reacción de pelirrojo.

─ Bueno, creo que ya está lista ─ le dijo ella a sus espaldas mientras sacaba el recipiente con la lasaña del horno y la observaba con satisfacción, se volvió y miró a Rupert que seguía de pie con la mirada perdida.

─ Rups, ya está lista, mira ─ le señaló la comida. La castaña lo miró con duda. ─ ¿Estas bien?

─ Sí, claro, fue solo que recordé algo. ─ contestó aparentando normalidad. _¡Inventa algo rápido! _─ Tenía que llamar a Oliver.

Emma solo sonrió. Miró su reloj de mano. En 10 minutos comenzarían a llegar los del elenco. Tapó la lasaña y la coloco con cuidado sobre la mesa como si fuera un tesoro.

─ Voy a traer mi maquillaje y ya vuelvo ¿sí? no te muevas.

Regresó en pocos segundos pero fueron suficientes para que el pelirrojo la extrañara. Se sentó junto a él y comenzó a aplicar capas de polvo a sus mejillas mientras que Rupert hacia como que manipulaba su celular, cuando la verdad miraba de reojo a su compañera, sintiéndose un don nadie por no poder convencerla de que no ocultara sus preciosas pecas.

─ Y otra vez ¿acaso que te han hecho para que las ocultes? ─ frunció el ceño pero con gesto divertido.

Una sonora risa fue la respuesta de la actriz. Lo miro acusadoramente entrecerrando sus ojos e hizo un ademan de concentración. ─ Bien, pero solo por hoy y porque tú me lo pides. Solo por eso. ─ dicho esto procedió a eliminar las capas de polvo de su cara con una toallita desmaquilladora. ─ ¿Satisfecho? ─ le preguntó entre seria y divertida después de comprobar viéndose al espejo que sus pecas se mostraban sin perturbación alguna.

─ Satisfecho. ─ declaró sonriente. Lo cierto era que quería decir mucho, o muchísimo o no solo satisfecho si no maravillado, extasiado, pletórico. Hacía solo semanas que él le había reprochado lo mismo y ella no le prestó ni cinco de atención, mas ahora, le había obedecido sin protestar. Sintió que de una u otra forma su relación había avanzado más. Por un momento quiso preguntarle qué quiso decir cuando dijo solo porque él se lo pedía, acaso que era él para ella ¿_un hermano o ya había pasado a la zona de amigo?… hace unos días me confesó que me veía a mí y a Dan como sus hermanos …pero si la primera vez que le reproché por ocultar sus pecas me veía como su hermano, ahora que pasó de nuevo, me obedeció y además en la fiesta se veía dispuesta a besarme, se arrepintió después pero lo importante fue que mostró la intención…¿y si ya me ve diferente? _Tuvo que morderse el labio para ocultar su sonrisa. No quería ilusionarse pero Emma no le ayudaba mucho. Quería gritar, saltar de alegría al vislumbrar la oportunidad de que podrían algún no muy lejano día pudiesen estar juntos. El único estorbo para la realización de su sueño era un chico modelo y cantante de _Burberry _que se le había adelantado con las palabras más hermosas de toda la humanidad: "te amo".

Una hora después comenzaron a llegar los invitados, no faltaron los que aún melancólicos lloraron de nuevo al saludarse, pero para la suerte de Emma que no quería por ningún motivo que su cena se convirtiera en un momento para entristecerse por el final de_ Potter_, James decidió actuar luego que todos hubieron comido y felicitado a la anfitriona por tan buena comida.

─ Compañeros, su atención por favor ─ decía elegantemente mientras se levantaba de su asiento tocando con un tenedor su vaso de vidrio vacío. ─ Se me ha ocurrido hacer un pequeño juego para divertirnos un rato. ─ Todos en la mesa aplaudieron. ─ Consiste en hacer unas confesiones, como por ejemplo, de quien se enamoraron alguna vez en la grabación de las películas, los momentos más vergonzosos que hayan pasado, las bromas que hicieron y cosas por el estilo ¿de acuerdo?

Un aplauso general fue la positiva respuesta.

─ Bueno, propongo que vayamos a la sala y nos sentemos en el piso mejor, estar acá en la mesa lo hace muy formal ¿no creen? ─ observó Tom.

Llegaron a la sala, y se acomodaron de tal manera que quedara un círculo en medio. James dio inicio al juego.

─ La primera pregunta es ¿Quién ha sido tu amor platónico dentro del set?, y va dirigida a ─ entrecerró sus ojos mientras sonreía malicioso al tiempo que posaba su mirada en cada uno de los medio asustados, medio divertidos invitados. ─ Rupert, tú eres el afortunado. ─ declaró James con autosuficiencia.

El aludido le envió una mirada de "esta me las pagas" para luego observar la cara de extrema atención que tenían sus ex-compañeros de trabajo. Se rascó la nuca nervioso, recibió un par de codazos de Daniel que se encontraba a su lado y vio como Bonnie rodaba los ojos divertida a su otro lado. Protestó un rato por la decisión hasta que la mayoría se impacientó pero solo Emma fue quien tomó la iniciativa e intervino.

─ Es solo un juego Rups, una simple pregunta ─ le señaló con ademán impaciente.

El pelirrojo resopló. ─ Tú. ─ dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

La castaña abrió sus ojos sorprendida por la respuesta del pelirrojo. Lo cierto era que ella ya había escuchado eso hace algunos años pero que lo oyera de él era una cuestión diferente. Se sintió halagada y algo feliz por haberle gustado a Rupert.

─ Era obvio ─ dijo Tom. ─ Lo mismo me pasó a mí, a Dan, a Matthew en las primeras películas y no sé si a ustedes ─ señaló a los gemelos Phelps y a Devon al frente de él, los cuales asintieron con gesto de obviedad ─ ¿Ven? ─ concluyó encogiéndose de hombros.

Rupert agradeció con una sonrisa a Tom por haberlo ayudado llevándose en silencio incomodo que dejó su confesión, mientras que Emma desde su lugar solo sonreía nerviosa a los chicos.

─ Bueno Emma, ya que hablas, dinos de quien te enamoraste tú ─ dijo Oliver.

Las chicas del grupo apoyaron a Oliver mientras Rupert que ya sabía la respuesta deseó no escuchar…_fue hace años tonto, no tienes por qué sentir celos…_

─ Ehhh creo que ya todos lo saben, de Tom, creo que hasta Jade lo supo ─ confesó Emma avergonzada. Tom sólo asintió sonriente y le hizo un gesto queriéndole decir que no era nada.

Al final todos confesaron su amor platónico, obteniendo Daniel el primer puesto y Tom el segundo lo cual todos vieron con normalidad, no obstante la sorpresa la protagonizó Jesse Cave que declaró sentirse atraída por Rupert y este bastante sorprendido solo pudo sonreír, mientras que Emma miraba a su rubia compañera con algo de recelo.

Hablaron un rato más recordando los momentos más divertidos que vivieron en los diferentes sets, las bromas que algunos hicieron durante las películas, los proyectos que querían hacer entre otras cosas. Rupert aprovechó cuando ya el juego de las confesiones había terminado y buscó a los gemelos para contarles las buenas nuevas de su relación con Emma.

─ Tengo mucho que contarles. ─ les dijo el pelirrojo tratando de sonar muy normal, sin embargo el que mordiera su labio inferior ocultando una incipiente sonrisa ya auguraba buenas noticias según observaron los gemelos.

─ ¡Por fin, buenas noticias! Adelante compañero, te escuchamos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Sí entendieron a que me refería? Nuestro pelirrojo por fin advirtió las señales que Emma digamos inconscientemente le enviaba. ¡ya era hora! a ver si por fin hace algo... bien, por otra parte lloré escribiendo la despedida de HP y un poquito más en la escena del abrazo, no quisiera rayar en la cursilería. ¿Lo hice? Por último, para quienes muy amablemente me dejan mensajes en las redes sociales, les anuncio que tuve que desactivarlas por cuestiones personales, así que los voy a extrañar por allá pero igual me encantaría que me los dejaran aquí :) <strong>_

_**Paqui: sí, todo salió de improvisto, y estoy segura que ninguno de los dos olvidará esa fiesta. ¡Gracias por tu review! Un abrazo :)**_

_**Victoiire: jeje si super tiernos. Aww que linda, muchas gracias, por ahora todo bien, aún no comienzo parciales :P ah sí escuché lo de Chile, espero que ya se haya solucionado y que se te acaben las vacaciones forzosas XD ¡Un abrazo!**_

_**Jenxx: ¡ay que linda muchas gracias! :3 espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. ¡Un abrazo!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Un abucheo general para esta dizque escritora…sí sísí ya sé que me demoré un montón pero créanme cuando les digo que la universidad me deja sin tiempo, además acabo de salir de parciales :P ¡me fue remal! (siempre digo eso y me va bien) **_

_**Bueno, espero que les guste el capítulo ya nos acercamos al final ¡Por fin! **_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 10<strong>

─ No te puedes dar por vencido ahora compañero, no ahora que te ve diferente, más específicamente no como tu hermano ─ dijo Oliver después de que el pelirrojo les contó con detalles todo lo que había sucedido desde la fiesta hasta lo de hace unas horas.

─ Además tenemos otro plan ─ recordó James dirigiéndose a Rupert que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Emma que en ese momento se encontraba hablando en un rincón de la sala con las chicas del elenco de Potter.

Los gemelos se miraron y rodaron los ojos ante la gran atención que Rupert les prestaba.

─ Y cómo te decía James, el amor, como ciego que es, impide a los amantes ver las divertidas tonterías que cometen.

─ ¿Qué amantes? ─ preguntó el pelirrojo después de una larga pausa.

─ Shakespeare era un genio, sin duda. ─ respondió Oliver negando con la cabeza.

─ Sí, y creo que aquellos hombres que lo buscaban para que les ayudara cuando una mujer no les correspondía porque los veían como sus hermanos, si le prestaban atención ─ repuso con reprobación.

─ Pero seguro había uno que otro pelirrojo que por su digamos ignorancia en el campo del amor no escuchaba nada por andar en las nubes.

Rupert de una forma un poco retardada fue comprendiendo el significado de las palabras de sus amigos.

─ ¡Hey! ─ repuso con ademán molesto.

─ Tranquilo compañero, estamos para ayudarte y te repito tenemos un plan.

A unos cuantos metros de allí Emma se enteraba de los planes que tenían sus compañeras en cuanto a la actuación, compartió con ellas todo lo que le gustaría hacer desde seguir actuando hasta incursionar en el mundo del diseño de modas. Todo iba muy normal hasta que vio a Jesse que se sentaba con ellas hablándole al oído a Evanna, de inmediato recordó cuanto le molestaba que hicieran eso delante de ella, y segundos después como una vez que llegó a los estudios todos murmuraban algo y hasta ahora para ella era un misterio. Eso no se iba a quedar así.

─ Hey chicas, ¿quieren compartirnos que tanto secretean? ─ preguntó al dúo mostrando su sonrisa que llamaba a la confianza.

─ Eh no, no es nada. ─ respondió Evanna un poco nerviosa.

─ Anda Evy, no seas tonta, muéstrales lo que te hiciste. Se ve fantástico, de verdad. ─ dijo Jesse mirando sugerentemente el vientre de su rubia compañera a su lado.

Las otras chicas se miraron sin entender, pero Emma aún recordaba aquello que no sabía y sintió que era el momento para salir de la duda, estaba segura que algo le ocultaban ese día y tan seguro como que su segundo era nombre era Charlotte, que lo sabría en ese instante.

─ Antes de que nos muestres eso ─ señaló el vientre de Evanna. ─ Que por cierto, espero que no signifique que estas embarazada o algo así ─ continuó a pesar de la cara de Evanna que se ofrecía a dar la explicación. ─ quisiera saber que pasó el día de la grabación del beso de Ron y Hermione, prácticamente todos me miraban raro.

─ Querrás decir el beso entre Rupert y tú. ─ puntualizó Bonnie sugerentemente.

Así que si había algo, pensó.

─ Pues, hubo mucha química, como dicen por ahí ─ dijo Shefali mirando hacia el techo.

─ Mucha. ─ apoyó Afshan asintiendo con seguridad.

A este punto, los ojos de Emma luchaban por salirse de sus orbitas.

─ Fue mágico, será de mis partes favoritas de la película, sin duda. ─ contestó Evannacon voz soñadora.

─ A mí me daba un poco de vergüenza decírtelo Emma, porque bueno, tú has dicho que siempre has visto a Rupert como un hermano y te creo, pero para la mayoría de nosotros en el set vimos que no era lo que parecía. ─ terminó Jesse un poco asustada viendo a Emma.

Las miradas del grupo femenino se posaron exclusivamente en la castaña esperando una respuesta.

Emma tragó saliva nerviosa, ¿sus compañeras le estaban diciendo que ella si quería besar a Rupert, qué se veía la química entre ellos y que al parecer no se sintió incomoda como recuerda haberlo estado días antes de saber que tendría que hacer la escena? y lo peor es que esperaban una explicación de su parte. Ya está.

─ ¿Qué esperaban chicas? ¡Me encanta actuar! ─ contestó lo más relajadamente que pudo. Esperaba que con esa excusa olvidaran el tema rápido, no obstante tampoco iba a permitir que alguna imprudente pregunta saliera a coalición. ─ Ahora sí Evy, muéstranos eso que tienes ahí.

Al final la rubia les mostró cuan fanática era de la saga _Harry Potter _y más aún de su personaje _Luna Lovegood, _se levantó un poco su blusa hasta que un conejo saltarín sobre una luna se veía dibujado en su piel. Se había tatuado el patronus de su personaje favorito, aquel por el que le escribió numerosas cartas a Joanne Rowling para que por favor le permitiera interpretarla. Todas reían y empezaron a hablar sobre sus personajes y sobre Jo, así llamaban de cariño a J.K Rowling. Pero un poco lejos de esa conversación, en su mente, porque su cuerpo seguía ahí, Emma pensaba en cómo era posible que no se sintiera incomoda cuando besó a Rupert en la escena.

_Bueno, debo reconocer que estoy segura que en ese entonces no quería de ninguna forma besarlo, era como mi hermano. Era… no te mientas Emma, no lo ves ahora como eso ¿se te olvida que estuviste a punto de besarlo en la fiesta de Kate?…Oh ¡fantástico! Esto era lo último, estar confundida por lo que siento por Rupert justo ahora que no lo veré a diario, esto sí que es genial…_

Sus cavilaciones terminaron por llamado de los gemelos a iniciar otro juego, la diferencia era que quienes ganaran obtendrían como premio una cena para dos en un club muy cotizado a las afueras de Londres. El juego: Trivial Pursuit.

Parte del plan era que el juego debía ser en parejas, y que aparentemente por cosas del azar Rupert haría pareja con Emma, ya estaba todo calculado. Se organizaron los equipos y comenzaron a sortearse las preguntas de las cartas por parte de James y Oliver, los temas tenían un código de colores: azul (geografía), rosa (espectáculos), amarillo (historia), marrón (arte y literatura), verde (ciencias y naturaleza) y naranja (deportes y pasatiempos).

Tom y Daniel demostraron saber mucho de deportes y pasatiempos, Matthew y Evanna de arte y literatura, Bonnie y Jesse de preferían las cartas de color rosa igual que Afshan y Katie, mientras que Devon y Shefali hacían quedar muy bien a sus profesores de ciencias naturales y de geografía. El desafío era encontrarse con las cartas de color amarillo. La historia era la asignatura más aburrida en el colegio según manifestaban los actores cuando James con cara de verdugo les mostraba la carta al jugador correspondiente. Menos para Emma Watson. Le encantaba la historia y el arte, lo cierto era que le gustaba saber de todo un poco y además que Rupert parecía también ser bastante conocedor en los temas. Al principio Emma se mostró bastante sorprendida al ver el nivel académico muy superior del pelirrojo, ya que estaba segura que le había escuchado mencionar varias veces lo mucho que agradecía a _Potter_el haberlo librado de la escuela, sin embargo iban ganando y lo demás no era importante por el momento.

Lo que Emma ignoraba era que mientras James le leía la pregunta, Oliver miraba la respuesta y se la mandaba por un mensaje de texto a Rupert. Acción que ejecutaban en segundos y nadie se daba cuenta de ello. Minutos después, Emma y Rupert consiguieron todas las cuñas de puntuación o quesitos como les decían, de los seis colores y llegaron al centro de la rueda. Una vez que llegaron allí tenían que responder una pregunta final, cuyo color escogieron sus rivales. Si la respondían correctamente, ganaban el juego.

La carta escogida por acuerdo general fue de color verde con la pregunta: en el estudio de los vegetales, ¿Qué estudia la micología? La respuesta fue enviada con éxito al iPad del pelirrojo, quien de inmediato le dijo a su pareja.

─ Los hongos, esa es la respuesta. ─ exclamó ansioso. El plan resultó perfecto, Emma no se dio cuenta, nadie, para ser exactos y lo mejor era que tenía asegurada una cita con ella a solas. Pero para su sorpresa, Emma miró ceñuda a James que sostenía la carta y luego se giró hasta quedar frente a él. Los cerebros del plan perfecto y el pelirrojo cómplice se angustiaron por un momento, la chica parecía haber identificado algo raro en el juego, los gemelos se mostraron tranquilos haciéndole señas a su compañero para que se relajara.

─ Hay algo mal aquí. ─ le susurró a Rupert.

Rascarse la nuca y mirarse la punta de los zapatos no era precisamente una muestra de serenidad pero fue lo único que el pelirrojo logró hacer.

─ ¿Qué? ─ preguntó haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por verse no muy afectado.

─ La pregunta Rups, está mal, si mal no recuerdo la micología estudia los hongos tienes razón, pero en la pregunta aparece el termino vegetal, y son dos reinos totalmente diferentes, el vegetal y el fungi o reino de los hongos.

Grandioso, pensó Rupert.

─ Sólo digamos la respuesta, ¿no quieres la cena? ─ en su fuero interno rogaba porque Emma no fuese terca y dijera la respuesta.

─ Sí, supongo que tienes razón, pero ─ lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos ─ ¿irás conmigo verdad?

¡Pero, por favor!

El pelirrojo sonrió. ─ Claro ─ al final se lamentó por haber sonado tan necesitado. No quería confesarle a Emma lo que sentía por ella, si ella no aclaraba su situación con el chico punkero. Eso sería jugar sucio.

─ Bien. ─ le devolvió la sonrisa y se volvió a James. ─ La micología estudia los hongos ─ dijo con seguridad.

El silencio tensionante muy parecido al de los concursos de televisión se hizo presente, todo por el moderador del juego. Todos miraban a James con desesperación, pero este se mantenía infranqueable con ese ademán de misterio observando a Emma y a Rupert que rodaba en ese instante los ojos, preguntándose si eso era de verdad necesario.

─ Correcto, ¡Emma y Rupert son los ganadores! ─ gritó James aplaudiendo fuertemente.

La pareja ganadora se fundió en un abrazo que no fue muy prolongado porque todos sus compañeros se acercaron a felicitarlos, en especial a Rupert, ya que todos creían saber que él no era muy gustoso del estudio. Si de algo sabía era de video juegos y de _Bob Esponja_. James se acercó al oído del pelirrojo susurrándole que ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer, obteniendo un serio asentimiento en respuesta.

Después de otros minutos más de charla se fueron despidiendo uno a uno, hasta que quedaron solo los gemelos y Rupert con Emma, argumentando que debían ponerse de acuerdo con la fecha de la cena. Al final decidieron que sería el viernes de la próxima semana en la noche y que para evitar los chismes llegarían cada uno por su lado.

─ Bueno, Emma no nos queda más que decirte, sino muchas gracias, ha sido muy noble de tu parte habernos invitado a tu casa. ─ dijo James haciendo una leve inclinación. ─ Vamos Oliver.

─ Sí, James, pero espera ─ pausó y su hermano intuyó que algo tramaba. ─ Compañero. ─ se volvió a Rupert que hacía ademán de irse. ─ ¿no vas a ayudar a Emma a limpiar todo este desorden? ─ señaló con seriedad un par de sillas que no se encontraban en su posición correcta. La verdad, no había un gran desorden.

─ Ah no chicos, no se preocupen, Rupert ya me ha ayudado bastante. ─ repuso la castaña.

─ No, pero a él no le molestaría en lo absoluto ¿no es así Rups? ─ Un guiño casi imperceptible le hizo al pelirrojo caer en la cuenta.

─ No es problema. ─ contestó Rupert sonriendo.

Los hermanos se fueron muy alegres tatareando algo así como lo divertido que era estar enamorado.

─ ¿Por qué quieres ir conmigo Rups, no tienes a otra chica que puedas invitar? ─ le preguntó cuándo estaban en la cocina, ella lavando los platos y el secándolos. Volvió su rostro hacia él. Observó que fruncía sus pelirrojas cejas, por lo que trató de ser más explícita. ─ Quiero decir, no es que no quiera ir contigo, me encantaría, lo que no entiendo es por qué no pensaste en alguna amiga tuya, no sé alguien que te guste.

¿Era el momento para su confesión?

No, no se sentía preparado, todo estaba saliendo muy bien, se estaba ganando su confianza, le acaba de confesar que le encantaría salir con él, a cenar, pero, el caso es que dijo que le encantaría. ¿Y si dañaba todo lo que había alcanzado a construir? Tenía mucho miedo de como ella podría reaccionar.

Por su parte Emma se detuvo, el silencio de Rupert le incomodaba profundamente, pero más aún el saber que él podría estar saliendo con alguna chica. Y era algo para preocuparse, ella era consciente del efecto que él tenía sobre la población femenina, hasta lo tuvo que vivir con su amiga Bianna.

_Un momento, ¿estoy preocupada? ¡No tengo por qué!_

─ Rupert, te hice una pregunta. ─ ocultó hábilmente su incomodidad ante el silencio.

─ Sí, sí hay alguien que me gusta mucho. ─ pensó que podía ser sincero y ocultar lo demás. Era muy arriesgado mentir siendo Emma tan observadora.

La castaña no supo cómo pasó pero de repente sentía un vacío en el corazón que le dolía. Malestar. Si había una palabra que describiera sus emociones era esa. Se quedó un momento mirando hacia la nada dejando a esa terrible sensación apoderarse de su ser, sin saber qué hacer. Al fin logró salir de su ensoñación con una conclusión: tenía mucho que pensar.

─ Creo que ya es tarde Rups, muchas gracias por todo. ─ dijo aceleradamente mientras colgaba su delantal en el respaldo de una silla. Se corrigió mentalmente al advertir ese cambio de tono. Lo miró y no supo cómo describir su cara, veía decepción, sorpresa, confusión, inseguridad. Sonrió queriendo verse lo más normal posible. ─ Gracias.

El que su sonrisa no le llegara a los ojos, significó algo para el pelirrojo

_Quizás es solo porque está cansada, sí, es por eso._

Le dio demasiado permiso a su corazón para que se ilusionara pensando que ella quisiera quedarse más tiempo con él. ─ De nada.

─ Vamos, te acompaño a la puerta. ─ respondió ella.

Emma caminaba delante de Rupert tratando de controlar el temblor en sus piernas. Sentía su mirada en la nuca. Agradeció cuando llegaron por fin, pero no duró mucho tiempo porque ya maldecía lo que estaba viendo al frente suyo: los cabellos rojos del pelirrojo se antojaban furiosamente atractivos a la luz de la luna, haciendo que las manos de ella se pelearan por cuál de los dos seria quien tendría el placer de acariciarlos. Apretó fuerte sus puños. Y sus ojos mirándola fijamente. Que perdición más exquisita. Miró hacia otro lado y soltó el aire, sin percatarse desde cuando lo estaba reteniendo. Cuando sintió que ese momento de debilidad había desaparecido fue capaz de articular las palabras.

─ Nos vemos en la cena. ─ dijo mirando hacia el suelo.

¿Ahora, de verdad se tenía que ir ahora? ¡No! ¡Claro que sí! La cabeza de Rupert era una maraña de emociones, pero sabía que no tenía más excusas para quedarse, desventajas de no tener un cerebro como el de los gemelos, a ellos seguro que se les hubiera ocurrido algo.

Emma observó al pelirrojo debatirse entre irse o no, y le exasperó.

_¡Bien! No quiere irse, ¿Qué le pasa? Hace minutos me dijo que alguien le gustaba mucho y ahora esta acá, esperando quizás que lo bese o quien sabe qué cosa. ¿Se supone que nos quiere a las dos? _

─ Rupert creo que no es muy buena idea que te quedaras a dormir aquí. ─ dijo con un tono ligeramente tajante pero que suavizó con una sonrisa de cortesía.

─ ¿Eh? ─ la miró atontado y observó su reloj cuando ella se lo mandó haciendo un ademán. ─ Ah, sí es tarde. Gracias por la cena.

─ De nada. Adiós ─ lo mejor era que se fuera ya, la luna estaba ejerciendo un poder sobrenatural sobre la imagen de Rupert haciendo que quisiese lanzarse a sus brazos y saber a qué sabrían sus labios. Era una posible oportunidad para aclarar las dudas que sentía sobre él. Trajo a su memoria que una vez un chico que ella creía que le gustaba, la besó y no sintió nada, incluso abrió los ojos confundida y miró al chico que se mostraba bastante concentrado en hacer de ese un beso especial.

_¿Y si ahora beso a Rupert que podría sentir?_ Suspiró.

_No. Estoy con George ahora, debo pensar mucho antes de dejarme llevar por mis emociones. Además, está la cena._

─ Adiós. ─ Le respondió él dedicándole una tímida sonrisa para luego girarse sobre sus talones caminando hacia su auto.

Emma seguía en la puerta observando sonriente ese movimiento extraño de caderas que hacia Rupert al caminar. En las grabaciones todos los del equipo lo habían notado, los hombres se burlaban pero a las mujeres tanto a las mayores como a las más jóvenes les parecía sexy. ¿Y ella? Ella apoyaba a los hombres.

_¿Sexy, ese movimiento es sexy? ¡Por favor! Bueno…quizás un poquito._

Rupert entró en su auto y vio a Emma a lo lejos recostada en el umbral de la puerta sonriéndole. Su corazón latió con fuerza. Se despidió agitando su mano recibiendo el mismo gesto de ella. Encendió el motor y pisó el acelerador con una gran sonrisa ─ marca registrada de enamorado ─alejándose de la casa de su _perfecta _chica. Durante el trayecto buscó algo de música romántica… ¿romántica?

_¿Qué pasa, acaso no es normal? _

Encontró gratamente sorprendido que su hermana le había dejado unos cd´s de _Los Beatles _y empezó a sonar _Here comes thesun ._Después de unos minutos ya cantaba junto con Paul McCartney_._

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes_

_Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting_

_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear_

_Here comes the sun_

_Here comes the sun, and I say_

_It's all right_

_It's all right_

─ Y todo está bien. ─ llegó a su apartamento y aún se encontraba feliz dentro del auto con sus dedos tamborileando sobre el volante. Pero la realidad cayó como un balde de agua fría. Ella aún no aclaraba nada con George y él aún no le había confesado lo que sentía.

¿Pero cómo iba a hacerlo? Tenía que respetar la decisión de Emma, lo que se resumía en esperar. Se preguntó si no había sido muy evidente hoy frente a ella. Se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta.

─ Como dirían los gemelos, Hay dos cosas que el hombre no puede ocultar: que está borracho y que está enamorado. ─ reflexionó esto por un momento y agregó divertido ─ y al contacto del amor todo el mundo se vuelve poeta.

Sí, un baño caliente en la tina era lo mejor para relajarse y pensar con claridad. Ya había sacado dos conclusiones: una, en definitiva Rupert ya no era como su hermano, le gustaba y mucho ─ peleó mucho con el jabón y con cualquier objeto que flotara a su vista antes de aceptar esto ─ .Dos: tenía que hablar con George urgentemente. Mañana era el día en que por fin vendría de su viaje. Se empezó a angustiar al imaginarse la conversación que tendrían sobre el estado de su relación.

─ No seas tonta Emma, ya sabes que le dirás: Seguiremos siendo amigos ante el mundo. ─ Suspiró con el fin de sacar todos los pensamientos de esos dos chicos de su mente. ─ Suficiente, mucho tema masculino para preocuparme. Potter se acabó y ahora el mundo verá a una nueva Emma. ─ se emocionó al pensar en esto. ─ ¿Un cambio de look? ¡Sí! Hace mucho que me lo quiero cortar mmm pero tengo varias sesiones de fotos y no creo que sea apropiado. La próxima semana ─ cerró sus ojos apoyando su cabeza sobre el borde de la tina. ─ Me cortaré el cabello a lo MiaFarrow. He dicho.

_Espero que a la gente le guste, y que a Rupert le guste._

─ Rupert ─ susurró. ─ Te pareces demasiado a Ron Weasly ─ soltó una risita. ─ Despistado, divertido, buen amigo, la fobia a las arañas y un _Gryffindor _de pacotilla en temas del amor. Lo lamento Grint, pero no voy a ser como Hermione que siempre tenía que dar el primer paso.

_¿Pero y si no se atreve?_

─ Ya veremos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me encantan Los Beatles y para el próximo capitulo haré un pequeño homenaje a la mejor banda de todos los tiempos: QUEEN es mi banda favorita y la de James Phelps también *-* bueno, por otra parte nuestra Emma por fin aceptó que mi Rups le gustaba (ya me imagino el "ya era hora" de ustedes) <em>**

**_Trataré de demorarme menos pero no prometo nada, como dije acabo de salir de parciales y por ahora solo tengo una nota, pensé que perdía el parcial pero como les dije antes, resultó que me fue bien, incluso saqué una de las notas mas altas :D _**

**_Por último les pido disculpas porque no contestaré reviews esta vez, para el próximo sí. _**

**_Ahora sí por último como buena lectora que soy les quiero recomendar un libro para quienes les gustan las historias de amor y de fantasía, se llama Éxodo de Anissa B. Damon lo pueden descargar desde 4shared en pdf. Saludos a todos y que pasen feliz semana :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hola queridos lectores espero que estén pasando una buena semana porque yo sí. Recibí mis notas de este corte y la más bajita fue 3.3, bueno, cabe decir que la nota más alta en toda la historia de esa materia ha sido un 3.5. Así que estoy muy contenta :D Este capítulo lo escribí ya hace rato pero no tuve internet y una cosa y la otra…en fin espero que les guste…pido disculpas de antemano si hay algún fan de George Craig que no esté de acuerdo con la personalidad que le he acomodado. Sólo lo hago por hacer más divertida la historia.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 11<strong>

─ ¿De verdad tiene que venir? ─ preguntó Bianna por décima vez. Emma la había llamado para que la acompañara a la sesión de fotos que tenía para una famosa revista inglesa de modas. Después del incidente en la fiesta de Kate, Bianna tuvo por muestra de arrepentimiento mandarle a su amiga una cantidad considerable de libros que según ella le serviría para su estudio en _Brown_. La rubia la conocía mucho y sabía que a Emma le encantaba que le regalaran libros, no compartía su gusto por leer pero saber esto le daba una ventaja en situaciones como esa donde debía conocer de qué manera la actriz podría olvidar sus tan imprudentes actitudes. Emma le había contado sobre la visita de George ese mismo día por la tarde, obteniendo como respuesta de su amiga un rodar de ojos bastante exagerado desde el sofá donde se sentaba.

─ Bianna, aún no sé por qué no te agrada George. ─ Emma le replicó. Desde que se lo presentó siempre le desagradó pero ante los constantes "se cree una estrella" o "no se ve bien a tu lado" y no podía olvidar la vez que le dijo "me han dicho que besa en la boca a sus amigos" , Emma se había dado por vencida en hacerle ver a Bianna lo contrario. Sin embargo ella nunca se metió en su relación, y le reconoció esto.

─ Emma cariño, no me agrada, es todo. ─ respondió encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que tomaba una revista para ojearla con ocio. Se cruzó de piernas y observó a Emma por encima de las páginas. Ahora era ella quien rodaba los ojos.

─ No sé cómo hacer que funcione ─ susurró Emma con preocupación. ─ George quiere que reconozcamos ante el mundo lo nuestro ─ dijo como si fuera la idea más descabellada de los últimos tiempos.

─ No le veo el problema. ─ contestó con gesto de no entender. ─ A menos ─ añadió un silencio sugestivo ─ que lo "suyo" ─ expresó las comillas con sus dedos ─ no sea tan fuerte después de todo y no creas que lo merezca.

Emma puso los ojos en blanco dispuesta a rebatir su afirmación pero se encontró balbuceando nada. ─ No sé, quizás deberíamos de darnos un tiempo.

Bianna se incorporó en el sofá dispuesta a lanzarle un salvavidas a la tempestuosa marea de confusiones en la que se encontraba su amiga.

─ Emma, ¿sabes cuantas parejas vuelven otra vez después de proponer eso? ─ continuó por la mirada de no saber que le enseñó. ─ Ninguna, lo vi en _Dr. Phil_ ─ dijo seriamente viéndose por unos segundos como una experta en el tema.

La tentación de reír era inmensa, Emma se imaginaba a su amiga memorizando todas las conversaciones que el _Dr. Phil_ tenía en su programa de televisión y pensó que sería muy divertido verla en ese plan. No obstante, desgraciadamente tenía razón. Dedujo que el 90 por ciento de las parejas que se daban un tiempo no volvían más, pero lo más impactante que alcanzó a deducir no fue solo eso, sino que no le preocupaba un distanciamiento definitivo entre ella y George.

─ Sólo tomate tu tiempo cariño, esta semana lo aclararás todo, estarás con él y verás que decisión tomas después. ─ Bianna le aconsejó inmersa de nuevo en la revista.

_Creo que algún día de estos veré Dr. Phil, ya que no tendré a Dan ni a Rupert para que me aconsejen._

Pensó en Rupert y sonrió al imaginarse su movimiento de caderas al caminar y segundos después la cena que tendrían en fin de semana.

─ Sí Bianna, esta semana lo aclararé todo.

─ Bien, entonces esta noche en el Club Lad ─ la pelirroja se despidió besándolo en la comisura de los labios para luego dedicarle una sonrisa divertida ─ él intuyó que su cara debía ser la causa ─. Se marchó encendiendo su _Volkswagen _pero no sin antes guiñarle el ojo desde el retrovisor.

Rupert seguía de pie en la acera de su apartamento, atontado pero complacido al mismo ó a Julie Oldfield en una fiesta a la que fue con Oliver, bromeó mucho con ellos y si algo le atraía a Rupert era eso: una chica que supiera como hacerlo reír. Julie era una actriz inglesa de tez blanca, ojos cafés, delgada, alta pero no más que él. Físicamente sencilla pero con una personalidad muy madura. Era la primera vez que saldrían solos como amigos. Amigos.

_El problema es que no creo que ella me quiera como un amigo._

Pensó que si ella fuera Emma, no le habría importado en lo más mínimo que se despidiera con un beso con tendencias a acercarse a sus labios, sólo era cuestión de girar un poco el rostro y tendría su tan deseado beso. Habría sido tan feliz, sólo al imaginarlo sonrió como tonto.

Durante toda la tarde se la pasó jugando en su X BOX y recibió unas cuantas llamadas entre estas, James le informaba que esa noche tendría una reunión con el club de fans en Londres de la banda americana _Queen_.

─ _Hey ¿Por qué no vienes? Convencí a Oliver, fue difícil, pero nada es imposible. _

─ ¿Convenciste a Oliver? ─ rió. ─ ¿Cómo?

─ _Pues digamos que él cree que vamos a ver una puesta en escena de "Bohemian Rapsody" _

─ ¿Y?

─ _Con el buen Freddie Mercury en actuando en vivo._

─ ¿Qué no está muerto?

─ _Sí, pero él no lo sabe._

Rupert puso los ojos en blanco. ─ Increíble ─ Sabia que a Oliver no le gustaba mucho el rock, pero no a tal grado de desconocer que el buen Freddie Mercury había apagado su voz hacía años. ─ Ah y no puedo, voy a salir con Julie.

El pelirrojo interpretó el silencio de James al otro lado de la línea como un intento de recordar a la tal Julie.

─ _¿Julie, Julie Oldfield de la fiesta de Colin? _

─ Sí, la misma, me llamó para salir esta noche, le dije que sí, no era que tuviera mucho que hacer.

─ _¿los dos solos?_

─ Ehh sí.

─ _¿Dónde?_ ─ preguntó divertido.

─ En un club que van a inaugurar hoy, creo que dijo algo relacionado con que el dueño era un cantante, no recuerdo.

Hubo un silencio, en el que por unas milésimas de segundo Rupert se imaginó a George Craig como el propietario del lugar donde irían.

_No, seria demasiada coincidencia._

─ _Rupert, ¿te imaginas si el dueño del club resultara ser el chico de Emma? ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Justo tenía que ser hoy la reunión, hoy cuando se podrían reñir a duelos ustedes dos por las atenciones de Emma!_

─ ¡Hey! No seas paranoico, además yo no pelearía con ese.

─ _¡Ja! Claro que no, obvio perderías. Pero no te preocupes compañero yo iré en tu ayuda tan pronto como terminemos la reunión de hoy. _─ Sus risas se dejaron oír.

─ No le veo la gracia.

─ _Sí Ron Weasly, como quieras, pero quería decirte algo antes, creo que si mis instintos no me fallan, le interesas a Julie, así que por favor sé inteligente._

─ Sé que le intereso no soy ciego, pero está bien, si te refieres a permitirle que se haga ilusiones con ser mi novia o algo así, no lo haré.

─ _Bien Ron, en ese caso, si por alguna eventualidad te llegases a encontrar a Emma por ahí…_

─ James…─ le interrumpió.

─ _Déjame terminar _─ Rupert escuchó el resoplido por el auricular ─ _Si te llegas a encontrar con Emma, debes estar muy pendiente de cómo actúa cuando estés junto a Julie__. __La manera en que ella reaccione te dirá todo lo que quieres saber._

─ Sí, claro James, gracias por el consejo pero creo que no me servirá porque sencillamente no coincidiremos allí.

Terminaron de hablar minutos después porque Oliver había llegado ansioso, alegando que no encontrarían lugar para ver la presentación de "Bohemian Rapsody". Rupert sintió un poco de lastima por Oliver, iba engañado a la reunión, pero conociéndolo como lo hacía sabía que luego el tomaría una dulce venganza contra su gemelo.

A eso de las 9:00 pm en Londres, Rupert llamó a su chofer para ir a recoger a Julie a su casa y luego llegar al club. No le agradaba mucho la idea de que condujeran por él, pero numerosas veces su manager le había dicho que era lo mejor ya que podía encontrarse con paparazzis y el chofer sí sabría cómo manejar la situación. Así que iba acomodado en los asientos de atrás de una van color negro y vidrios polarizados, traía puesta una chaqueta de cuero negra y debajo una camiseta blanca estampada con unas figuras abstractas de color negro, jeans oscuros y sus infaltables converse azules con franjas rojas.

El sitio era bastante agradable, aunque un poco abarrotado de gente. Les acomodaron en una mesa cerca de la barra, la música era muy buena y además había una pequeña plataforma, donde supuso Rupert, tendría lugar una presentación musical.

_Después de que no sea One Night Only..._

Pidieron unos cócteles sin alcohol ─ Rupert quería mantenerse sobrio, y aún más en lugar tan concurrido. La charla fue liderada por Julie quien hacia amagos desde su silla para irse a la pista a bailar, estaba por invitar a Rupert cuando una voz masculina desde la plataforma pedía la atención de todos los presentes a través de un micrófono. Ambos miraron hacia el origen la voz y Rupert quiso que se le cayeran todas las luces del techo encima. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían pero tuvo que disimular a tiempo para que su compañera no lo advirtiera.

_Genial. Solo falta que Emma este aquí con él._

─ Buenas noches a todos, en nombre del grupo, les agradecemos su presencia esta noche. ─ George Craig dejó ver su encantadora sonrisa y se revolvió un poco el cabello en onda despreocupada. ─ Espero que todos estén tan bien acompañados como yo para disfrutar de lo que les tenemos preparado. ─ Los aplausos retumbaron en cada esquina del lugar ─ Julie mostró lo vigorosa que podía ser aplaudiendo ─ y Rupert acariciaba la idea de emprender un escape al mejor estilo James Bond.

─ Emma ¿podrías venir un segundo? ─ llamó George. Dejó el micrófono a un lado e hizo señas a la mesa que estaba de frente a la plataforma.

Bianna bufó y Emma abrió los ojos como platos negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

George rió. ─ Bueno, lo lamento pero mi chica es muy tímida. ─ Guiño para Emma. ─ Disfruten la noche y gracias de nuevo. La música de fondo volvió a sonar y George ya descendía los escalones para saludar a unos cuantos fans que se le acercaron, en su mayoría chicas.

─ Que original, mira, pudo haber dicho que teníamos la visita de Hermione Granger, así a todos les queda claro que estas acá ¿no? ─ dijo Bianna al aire mientras jugaba ociosa con la sombrillita de su vaso.

Emma le mandó un "cállate" en sus mejores formas gestuales. Pero de nuevo tenía razón.

¿_Cómo se le ocurre a George anunciar ante toda esta gente que yo estaba aquí, que no sabe que está la prensa?_

─ Imprudente ─ soltó Emma en un bajo gruñido.

─ Estúpido, querrás decir ─ corrigió Bianna al instante dedicándole una mirada mortal a George que abrazaba a sus amigos mientras reía a lo lejos cerca de la barra. ─ Y ni siquiera se ha molestado en venir a disculparse ─ pausó e hizo un gesto de fingida preocupación volviéndose a su amiga ─ ¡pero claro, si es que no le importa nada!

Tal reacción fue atribuida por Emma por una ocasión en que por culpa de su amiga modelo terminaron en medio de los flashes de los paparazzis saliendo de un club y todo porque a la rubia se le olvidó avisarle al chofer la hora en que saldrían. Desde ese incidente Bianna cuidaba mucho la privacidad de su amiga, era consciente de que ella odiaba tener que dar declaraciones sobre su vida personal, pero más aún ver en las revistas como inventaban lo que sea para entretener a la gente con la vida amorosa de la hermosa actriz.

─ Lo entiendo sin el sarcasmo ─ respondió la castaña dando un gran sorbo a su bebida y soltándola con fuerza en la mesa. ─ Llegó el momento de una seria conversación con George ─ finalizó levantándose decidida y lo último que escuchó fue un "por fin" de labios de su amiga.

Dio unos cuantos apresurados, si no conseguía hacerlo ahora, después se arrepentiría.

Acciones directas y declaraciones francas. Recordó esa frase de un libro, pero aunque no logró visualizar el nombre de este, si logró ver a George a unos pasos de ella. Así de alto, con buenas dosis de estilo encima marca registrada: _Burberry_ y esa sonrisa que arrancaba suspiros en todos los acentos del Reino Unido; pensó que sólo era un chico.

Respiró profundo intentando llenarse de valor, pero lo único que consiguió fue que llenar sus pulmones de humo de cigarrillo. Tosió instantáneamente y buscó el origen del problema. Era una mujer de unos cuarenta y algo de años, con forzada apariencia de menos, el maquillaje no le favorecía para nada y la idea de que estaba buscando compañía joven fue lo único que Emma logró razonar. Alejó su vista de ella pero antes de hacerlo alcanzó a divisar una cabellera pelirroja que le parecía familiar cerca de la mesa de la mujer. Caminó lentamente mirando hacia los lados, por si alguien la reconocía pero no pasó nada por lo que continuó. La iluminación del club, o más bien la falta de ella impedían que Emma aun entrecerrando los ojos, consiguiera identificar al pelirrojo que se encontraba de espaldas a ella y tampoco a su pareja que en ese momento al otro lado de la mesa inclinaba su rostro hacia el manteniendo la conversación.

_¿Rupert, con una chica?_

Tragó saliva. _Sigue_. Se acercó un poco más para por fin confirmar dos cosas: una, sí era Rupert y dos: se sentía terriblemente mal y con unas ganas poderosas de sacar a quien sea que fuese su compañera de ahí. Se le ocurrió pagarle a algún mesero para que dejara caer sobre ella alguna bebida bastante pigmentada y verla salir corriendo avergonzada. Sonrió.

_No es mala idea._

Segundos después la cordura llegó y echó fuera la sonrisa.

_Emma ¿qué diablos estás pensando? _

─ ¿Qué me estás haciendo Rupert? ─ susurró para sí misma. Lo miró de nuevo, se atusaba el cabello como tantas veces lo hacía, tantas, que en ocasiones le exasperaba pero ahora le parecía de lo más adorable. Continuó en su tarea de recordar los mejores momentos que pasaron juntos en las grabaciones aprovechando que él no la podía ver, pero lo que ignoraba era que Julie, bastante perspicaz, la había estado observando desde hacía tiempo. Entrecerró sus ojos juguetonamente hacia Emma, pero la castaña seguía en su nube.

─ Rupert, creo que tienes una fanática que no se decide entre venir o no ─ no le había quitado la mirada a Emma y considerando esto se acercó más al rostro de Rupert hasta quedar su boca junto a los oídos del pelirrojo en frente suyo. ─ Creo que ya viene. Se alejó lentamente y el pelirrojo siguió la dirección de sus ojos girando su cara para encontrarse con lo que definitivamente no quería encontrar. Hábilmente Emma se enderezó y caminó hacia ellos con una tranquila sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado.

_Hora de actuar. _Pensó.

─ Hola Rups, no esperaba verte por acá ─ le abrazó y Rupert hecho un manojo de nervios le respondió tardíamente.

─ Ehh sí, yo la verdad…Julie fue la de la idea ─ respondió el pelirrojo con un esfuerzo bastante evidente.

Transcurrió un incómodo silencio en el que ambas chicas se preguntaron qué diablos estaba esperando Rupert para presentarlas. Pero es que esperen, era Rupert Alexander Lloyd Grint, él no era lo que se podría llamar un experto en el tema.

Julie rodó los ojos y suspiró. ─ Cariño ¿no me presentarás a tu amiga? ─ preguntó melosamente con una sonrisa que a Emma le estaba haciendo palpitar de rabia la vena de su yugular.

─ Ah claro, discúlpenme, Julie te presento a Emma y Emma te presento a Julie.

Ninguna de las dos se molestó siquiera en darse la mano, ladearon su cabeza y fingieron una sonrisa de cortesía.

─ Encantada ─ respondió Julie con una sinceridad tan inexistente como la armonía que se sentía en el ambiente.

─ Igualmente ─ dijo Emma sonando más serena. Debía hacerlo si quería formular la siguiente pregunta. ─ ¿Es tu chica, Rups? ─ se volvió hacia él mostrándose lo más relajadamente posible. No iba a quedar como una loca enfurecida por los celos.

Jamás.

─ No ─ corrigió rápidamente. ─ somos amigos.

Emma observó a Julie inconforme con esa respuesta y sonrió.

─ Bueno, me tengo que ir, George me está esperando _No para divertirnos precisamente. _Un gusto conocerte Julie y que disfruten la noche ─ giró sobre sus talones y les guiñó un ojo a modo de despedida. Era consciente que la pareja la observaba y camino sonriente con toda la gracia y elegancia propias de una modelo de alta costura.

Julie Oldfield tuvo que tomar a Rupert de las manos para que volviera a verla otra vez.

─ Hey todavía estoy aquí ─ le reclamó con suavidad.

─ Hace tiempo no la veía ─ mintió como excusa. Y minutos después Julie no tuvo que preguntarse como haría que Rupert se fijara en ella. Había llegado tarde. Emma Watson ya lo había reclamado suyo.

Emma llegó irradiando felicidad a su mesa, dejo escapar un par de suspiros sin percatarse si quiera que Bianna le miraba inquisidoramente.

─ ¿Y, siguen siendo amigos?

─ ¿Ehh?

Bianna profundizó aún más su gesto inquisidor. ─ Te pregunté que si todavía son amigos.

Emma se negaba a salir de su ensoñación. ─ ¿Quiénes?

Si el vaso que sostenía no hubiese estado vacío, Bianna juró que le habría lanzado su contenido, fuese lo que fuese a su amiga. Sin otra opción abrió sus ojos como platos.

─ Emma Watson ¡fuiste a cortar con George!

La realidad cayó tan pesada como la ruidosa alarma de su mesita de noche.

─ ¡Oh Gosh! Es cierto, lo olvidé por completo ─ frunció sus cejas y se llevó las manos a sus sienes mirando con incomodidad a su amiga quien le pedía con su cara que continuara con la explicación.

─ Me encontré a Rupert.

─ Y…

─ Estaba con una chica.

─ Aún no te entiendo cariño ─ dijo impaciente.

La castaña mordió su labio inferior. ─ Te tengo que contar algo.

Después de su confesión, Emma no pudo negar que se sentía más ligera. Ahora si podría decir que lo aceptaba. Rupert Grint no era cualquier chico. Le hacía tambalear el piso y perder la cordura al verlo con alguna otra chica. Esperó que Bianna le juzgara por lo que sentía pero ella estuvo feliz de saberlo.

─ Aww cariño hacen tan linda pareja, aunque espero que no te importe que te pise los pies de vez en cuando.

Rió por primera vez en la noche desde que habían llegado. ─ ¡Hey! Además no me importaría… ─ se volvió hacia atrás pero no pudo ver más que el aumento de personas en el club.

─ ¿Estas enamorada?

Emma giró su rostro para quedar frente a su amiga. Hizo un gesto serio al considerar esto.

─ No lo sé ─ bajó su mirada hacia la mesa. ─ Es decir, creo que le gusto y él me gusta mucho, me encanta estar con él, es divertido, tan tierno y además de todo lo físico, en lo que no entrare en detalles porque me tardaría mucho…─ Bianna rodó los ojos divertida. ─ es muy maduro. Sé que es un poco despistado a veces, pero no es nada comparado con lo bueno que es para hacerme reír y hasta para consolarme y también tiene ese movimiento de sus caderas… ─ a este punto su amiga tuvo que detenerla porque si no iba a decirle que Rupert era excelente hasta para sacar la basura de la bolsa.

─ Bueno Emm debo decir que estoy ansiosa porque llegue esa cena. Porque se lo dirás ¿verdad?

─ ¿Decir qué? ─ preguntó George que acababa de llegar sentándose al lado de Emma.

Bianna frunció sus labios y todo resto de diversión se alejó de su rostro.

─ Nada ─ le respondió Emma. ─ George, tenemos que hablar.

─ Wow wowo wooo ─ le hizo gestos con sus manos para que se detuviera cuando estaba a punto de seguir hablando. ─ Hermosa, hablaremos después ¿sí? Por cierto, creo que vi a un chico de Potter, el pelirrojo Weasly.

─ Sí, lo vi también ─ contestó secamente. ─ ¿Hablamos mañana?

George la miró confundido. ─ ¿Te vas?

─ Sí, nos vamos. Te dejamos para que hables con libertad con tus amigos ─ esta vez fue Bianna quien tomó la palabra levantándose de su silla y arreglando un poco su vestido que se había arrugado por falta de movimiento.

_Ni siquiera pude bailar. _Pensó.

Emma la imitó pero se detuvo a despedirse de su chico. Al fin y al cabo seguían siendo _algo_.

─ Es importante que hablemos, tú mismo lo dijiste por si no te acuerdas ─ salió andando a paso firme. Cuando hubo avanzado lo suficiente buscó a Rupert con la mirada pero fue imposible.

Esa molesta sensación que había sentido al verlo con la tal Julie fue tan asfixiante y tremendamente dolorosa pero se desvaneció al ver la cara de la pelirroja cuando Rupert le dijo que eran solo amigos. Era la cara del más puro de los fracasos. Por lo tanto pensó que no debía preocuparse por ellos por ahora. Quizás en la cena haría que le confesase la verdad sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella. ¿Era sólo atracción física o algo más? Porque para Emma no era necesario hacer esos test de revistas para determinar si estas enamorada de tu amigo de la infancia, ni ver _Dr Phill _para saber la causa de esos repentinos ataques de celos; tan cierto como que el mundo nunca olvidaría que ella fue una vez _Hermione Granger_; que lo que sentía por Rupert era _algo más._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno, lo de Julie fue real, vi las fotos y ¬¬**** tuve que serenarme porque quería destruir la pantalla del computador. Nuestra Emma resultó celosa, a ver que pasa en la tan esperada cena...<em>**

**_Mis respuestas a los reviews de mis lectores sin cuenta:_**

**_ronherms: jaja ¡yo también amo todo esto! y claro que la sigo, ya casi llegamos al final :S_**

**_danitha98: jajaja sí eso pasa... muchísimas gracias hermosa. muchos saludos y abrazos!_**

**_samjessegamez : hello little darling! bueno me decidí a dejarte el reply por acá porque siempre me dices que no te llegan los otros, en fin me alegra saber que todavía sigues leyéndome y ya que se acerca el final me da como nostalgia no sé :S un abrazo!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hola de nuevo queridos lectores :D espero que hayan tenido una feliz semana. Quiero darle la bienvenida a y agradecer a quienes amablemente me han dejado reviews. Saben que es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo semejantes locuras. En cuanto a este capitulo veremos una cena, totalmente diferente a como creo que ustedes la esperan. Pero, ¿que mas podemos esperar de unos gemelos extraordinariamente divertidos?Espero que les guste :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 12<strong>

─ Te gusta ─ dijo Julie más como una afirmación que como una pregunta. Era más que evidente para ella el sismo de emociones que Emma desató en Rupert presentándose hace solo unos minutos.

El pelirrojo por su parte entornó los ojos dispuesto a rebatirle su afirmación pero consideró que la mayoría de las mujeres tenían ese a veces tan molesto sexto sentido e intuían todo sin una explicación. _Nada que hacer._

─ ¿Es muy evidente? ─ preguntó haciendo un gesto de decepción.

Julie asintió sonriendo para luego soltar un suspiro lastimero. ─ Cariño, pero ella tiene novio ¿no?

─ Sí, pero no están en su mejor momento.

La chica frunció su ceño. ─ Explícate, quizás te pueda ayudar.

─ No, está bien, no tienes que molestarte con mis cosas. Mira ─ señaló a George o mejor dicho a su banda One Night Only que hacían las pruebas de sonido para comenzar su presentación ─ Tienen buenas canciones ¿sabes?

A Julie le sorprendió un poco ese imprevisto cambio de tema, pero pensó que a ningún hombre le iba a gustar estar contando sus decepciones amorosas así como así, por tanto le siguió la corriente y disfrutaron el resto de la noche hablando sobre nuevas películas, algunos directores, entre otros temas de actualidad. Sin embargo cuando se disponían a abandonar el club Lad fueron cazados por un grupito de paparazzis.

_Genial_. Pensó Rupert.

Julie, quien había mostrado ser bastante inteligente, le aconsejó que se relajara y sonriera.

─ Si sólo hubiese traído mi bate de béisbol… ─ le dijo con una sonrisa que bien les podría parecer a los paparazzis que hablaran sobre lo bueno que resulto ser la inauguración del club.

De repente entre los flashes de las cámaras, Julie se asió del brazo del pelirrojo dedicándole una sonrisa cautivadora.

─ Espero que Emma comprenda de lo que se está perdiendo…─ le murmuró guiñando un ojo.

Aunque Rupert hubiese querido reprocharle con la mirada a su compañera su comentario, lo meditó y al final concluyó que quizás funcionara ¿provocarle celos a Emma Watson? Por una parte, él desconocía los sentimientos de ella hacia él, así que se permitió concederse la fatídica duda pero también debía considerar su actitud cuando conoció a Julie.

_Hmmm no sé… ¡las mujeres son tan complicadas!_

Por un instante se preguntó si lo mejor era comentarle a Julie. Ella era mujer y por ende era conocedora de todas esas estratagemas que utilizan todas las de su género para expresar algo sin necesidad de decirlo. Por fin llegaron al auto y se relajaron. Rupert decidió por primera vez en su vida preguntarle a una chica…temas de chicas.

_¡Por Dios!_

─ ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? ─ inquirió fingiendo indiferencia mientras se atusaba el cabello.

─ Claro ─ respondió ella luciendo un poco sorprendida.

Rupert seguía deslizando sus dedos en su cabello, luego siguió la nuca, luego sintió la necesidad de quitarse su chaqueta y con ella su nerviosismo, miró hacia todos los lados, tomó una bocanada de aire seguido de otra, otra y una última. Cuando por fin le dirigió la mirada ─ no porque se sintiera con más confianza si no porque la pelirroja ya empezaba a negar con la cabeza en gesto divertido ─ le lanzó la pregunta como quien abandona un gran peso de encima. A situaciones desesperadas medidas extremas.

─ ¿Crees que Emma sintió celos de ti?

Debía ser sincera. Julie nunca se esperó esa pregunta. Se había decepcionado un poco al comprobar que al actor le atraía Emma pero ¿a qué hombre no? Se alcanzó a imaginar que Rupert le preguntaría que tanto le gustaba, si quería salir de nuevo con él hasta si quería que salieran juntos como pareja. ¿Pero eso? Y más porque él había dejado claro no querer saber nada del tema. Eso solo indicaba algo. Rupert Grint no solo se sentía atraído por Emma. Estaba literalmente babeando por ella. Y lo peor es que él se veía terrible en esa situación. Era su deber como mujer inteligente ayudarle.

Vio sus ojos azules esperando con ansias su respuesta y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo. Tomó una de sus manos antes de empezar.

─ Sí. No te puedo decir exactamente qué siente por ti pero lo que te puedo asegurar es que no le gusto en lo absoluto vernos juntos.

La reacción del pelirrojo no se hizo esperar, pero fue de lo más divertida para Julie. Primero se quedó como en shock, segundos después sus cejas se levantaron y puso los ojos en blanco, luego sus carnosos y rojizos labios dibujaron un asomo de sonrisa que fue creciendo más y más hasta alcanzar una expresión que a ella le pareció como la de un niño de tres años cuando le regalan una cajita feliz de _Mc Donald´s _y que además sale premiada con un juguete de su película favorita.

Y si así se veía por fuera no se quiso imaginar cómo se sentía por dentro. La verdad es que lo que se imaginó no era ni la décima parte de cómo se sentía Rupert en realidad. Rupert estaba navegando plácidamente por el océano de la felicidad, solo por ahora, pero feliz. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo, pero ¿cuántas veces se había dicho lo mismo?

─ Rupert, perdóname por dañarte el momento cariño pero creo que ella debe resolver lo suyo con su novio antes de que tome cualquier decisión sobre ti ─ dijo con cautela.

Y de pronto el océano se secó, dejándolo postrado en un suelo arenoso, árido y con un sabor desagradable en la boca. _¡Gracias Julie!_

Suspiró. ─ Tienes razón ─ contestó mirando hacia la ventana con voz apagada. ─ ¡maldita sea! ─ soltó para sí mismo. Lo que quería decir realmente era maldito George o "Geo"─ bufó ─ pero debía ser racional. Él no era el culpable.

Julie trató de hacer volver al pelirrojo ya no al océano de felicidad porque era imposible por ahora; pero si al menos a una laguna, algo feliz pero un poco más pequeño.

─Pero eso no significa que no puedas dar la pelea, haz algo, llámala, envíale un mensaje, pero ¡hazle saber que es correspondida!

─ ¿llamarla? Pero seguro que está con Geo ─ rodó los ojos ─ ¿no?

─Hmmm. Cierto ─ reconoció frunciendo sus labios. ─ Entonces envíale un mensaje de texto. Algo corto pero expresivo. No muy sentimental pero que le haga sentir que tu estas ahí para ella. Con un toque de misterio. Algo que la deje boquiabierta y obviamente pensando en ti. Créeme, a las mujeres nos gusta eso ─ declaró con seguridad.

Si le hubiera dicho que sostuviera una tarántula en su mano, de seguro que le parecería más fácil que redactar un mensaje de ese calibre. Se estremeció ligeramente al imaginarse al arácnido sobre su piel. Además él nunca había escrito una carta de amor o algo así ─_Muy cursi _─eso era exclusivo de chicas. Lo más cercano a un mensaje de amor había sido un "me agradas mucho" o tal vez un "eres muy linda" hasta ahí, más allá era terreno de poetas y de chicos raros según él.

_Poetas. _Los gemelos vinieron a su mente y pensó que eran los indicados para ayudarle en esa pequeña tarea. Sin embargo, reflexionó después en que ellos ya habían hecho mucho por él. Debía reconocer que sin su ayuda no estaría tan cerca de Emma ahora. Específicamente les debía el haber pasado de la zona de amistad con la castaña. Así que era sólo su tarea. Pensó en ella, en su sonrisa, en su forma de reír, en sus pecas, en la vez que la consoló en su casa, en el beso Ronmione, pero su beso al fin y al cabo, en su aroma, entre otras cosas. Al término de unos minutos ya tenía el mensaje.

─ George quiero que terminemos ─ decía una castaña haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ensayar frente a su espejo la charla que tendría con su actual pareja.

─Goshh eso suena horrible ─ vio su reflejo con una expresión de terror. Suspiró. ─ un poco más suave ─ cambió su semblante a modo-conversación-seria, carraspeó y cuando abría su boca para hablar su iPad sonó con el característico tono de un sms.

Miró con ojos airados el aparato que se encontraba sobre su cama y pensó en verlo más tarde pero quizás era George diciéndole que venía en camino. Entonces era mejor estar preparada. Enfurruñada como estaba caminó hacia la cama, se sentó y vio la pantalla.

De: Rupert Grint.

Alzó su ceja incrédula y procedió a leer:

_Siempre estaré cuando me necesites. Duerme bien Hermione Weasly ;) _

─ Wow ─ dijo con las cejas levantadas de sorpresa.

Lo leyó una y otra vez buscando algún otro mensaje encubierto. No era comprometedor pero le pareció increíble teniendo en cuenta que Rupert no era de los enviaba mensajes de amor ni nada de esas cosas. Sonrió para luego soltar unas cuantas risitas nerviosas.

─ Hermione Weasly… ─ se acostó mirando hacia el techo al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza divertida. El que colocara el "Weasly" como su apellido implicaba la unión de sus personajes. _¿Y de nosotros también?_

Después de unos cuantos segundos en las nubes de la ilusión decidió que debía responderle.

_Gracias :D igual yo. Eres una persona muy importante para mí. Dulces sueños para ti también Ron Weasly :) xxx_

Sí. Era corto pero con un gran mensaje y esperaba de todo corazón que el pelirrojo lo comprendiera. Presionó el botón enviar rápidamente por temor a arrepentirse. Su corazón era feliz latiendo con la fuerza que concede el valor.

─ Sólo espero que no sea tan Ron para entenderlo…

Escuchó ruidos de la puerta y salió de su habitación a paso lento. Debía ser George. Antes de que hubiese abierto la puerta por completo el modelo y cantante ya la tenía en brazos y la besaba con ímpetu mientras Emma escuchó los bufidos y uno que otro "Eso es Geo" que se colaban en el aire. Rompió el beso y vio a lo lejos a los chicos de One Night Only aparcados dentro de sus autos en la entrada de su casa. Emma suspiró volviendo su mirada a George que tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Se soltó poco a poco de su abrazo.

─ Pasa, tenemos que hablar ─ dijo mientras le concedía espacio para que entrara.

George soltó una carcajada.

_Idiota._

─Emm, no puedo quedarme, me voy con la banda a una pequeña gira por el país.

_¿Justo ahora? _pensó Emma.

─ Bien, ¿Cuándo regresas?─ preguntó a regañadientes.

─Ehhh ─ hizo un gesto pensativo y se volvió a donde estaban los chicos de su banda.

─ ¡Eh, chicos! ¿Cuando regresamos? ─les gritó.

─ ¡El otro año! ─ respondió uno.

─ ¡Mañana! ─ dijo otro.

Todos reían menos Emma. _Idiotas. _Miró a George con gesto serio y el asintió rodando los ojos. Después de consultar de manera más seria con su manager le contestó a la actriz que regresaría el mes siguiente y se marchó acordando con ella que hablarían cuando regresara.

Pensó que un mes sería una eternidad para esperar para hablar con respecto al incomodo tema, pero para su alivio los días iban pasando velozmente. Su manager le llamaba a diario para recordarle las sesiones de fotos, las entrevistas y sus futuros estudios en Estados Unidos. El único día que descansó un poco, aprovechó para por fin hacerse el cambio de look. La cena con Rupert era al día siguiente y quería sorprenderlo. Feliz con el resultado de su cabello se dispuso a leer un poco y hacer algunos diseños en bocetos.

Desde que habían pasado ya varios días que Rupert no recibía noticias de Emma, la extrañaba. Tanto que pensó que le saldría su nombre sobre su frente de tanto pensar en ella. Pero hoy era la noche. Oliver le llamó para recordarle, luego James. El día anterior lo habían casi acosado a preguntas cuando les contó que había ido al club con Julie y que por azares de la vida resultó ser el club Lad donde George Craig era socio. Se rieron como nunca al saber esto pero lo animaron cuando les habló sobre los celos que según Julie, Emma había sentido.

Comenzó a vestirse. Escogió unos pantalones oscuros, una camiseta azul turquesa lisa y encima una chaqueta negra con cuello plisado que se distinguía de las otras por ser más formal. Esta vez decidió no calzarse sus converse y sorprenderla un poco. Eligió unas botas de cuero negras de cordones. No se molestó si quiera en peinar sus cabellos rojizos. Dejó que cayeran rebeldes por su frente. Tomó un poco de su perfume y otro poco más. Observó su reflejo en el espejo y se sintió satisfecho. Eso era lo más elegante que podía estar sin abandonar su estilo descomplicado.

─ Aquí vamos ─ abandonó su dormitorio empezando a sudar un poco.

A unos cuantos kilómetros de allí, Emma respiraba agitadamente intentado buscar que ropa usaría. Había vestidos en la cama, en los sillones, faldas colgadas, blusas en el suelo. En fin, un desorden monumental.

─ Debo relajarme ─ se dijo para después cerrar sus ojos y tranquilizar su respiración.

Vio por fin lo que buscaba. Un vestido _Gucci _dealgodón peinado con aplicación de pedrería de herrajes y piedrecillas de color negro en el busto. El vestido era corto pero holgado, a media pierna y dejaba los brazos al descubierto con unas muy cortas mangas. La parte favorita de Emma era que poseía un escote en la parte de atrás que dejaba la mitad de su espalda abierta mostrando el bronceado de su piel. Lo acompañó con unas zapatillas negras de tacón alto. La ventaja de su corte era que no había necesidad de preocuparse por cepillarlo o plancharlo. Lo peinó de lado, se maquilló un poco. _Nada de exagerar _recordó que al pelirrojo le encantaban sus pecas, no se lo había dicho directamente pero era fácil descubrirlo en su mirada. Maquilló sus pestañas haciéndolas extra largas y sus labios extra provocativos con un poco de brillo labial translúcido.

Al terminar con el baño de perfume que se dio, estaba lista. Suspiró. ─ Llegó la hora.

La cena era en el hotel _Majestic. _Un lugar bastante popular en lo que a visitas de celebridades se refiere. Tenía un estilo muy moderno pero conservando el clasismo del siglo XVII cuando Inglaterra era potencia en Europa. Altas ventanas de cristal, pinturas del renacimiento y arreglos de flores ornamentales.

Cuando Rupert llegó encontró a James esperándolo en el lobby. Llevaba una camiseta negra que rezaba _Freddie Mercury is alive_. Su amigo llamó a uno de los administradores del hotel y éste los dirigió a un pequeño pero muy elegante salón en el décimo piso. El empleado los abandonó después de enseñarle el lugar y darle una que otras indicaciones que el pelirrojo por culpa de sus nervios no escuchó.

─ ¿Preparado? ─ preguntó un James rebosante de ansiedad que se frotaba sus manos.

El pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada fría.

─ Sí, bueno, sé que debes estar un poco nervioso ─Un poco nervioso, repitió Rupert en su mente. _¡No había estado así desde que tuve que grabar el beso con ella! _─ Pero no te preocupes ─ continuó James colocando una mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo─ sólo sé tú mismo, hazla reír y cuando veas que todo está saliendo bien, le robas un beso ─encogió los hombros como si no fuera nada del otro mundo. Se detuvo e hizo un gesto a Rupert con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. Caminó hacia una puerta que se encontraba cerca de un piano de cola. Un letrero en la puerta donde se leía: "solo personal autorizado"

─ Mira, desde aquí puedes colocar música ─ le señaló una consola de audio cuando entraron al que pensó Rupert era el cuarto de sonido.

Rupert comprendió lo que su amigo le estaba sugiriendo.

─ Pensé que ya sabías que yo no bailo eso ─ señaló unos compactos de música clásica y vals que reposaban sobre la consola.

James rodó los ojos. ─ Compañero, créeme que lo sé. No todos nacen con ese talento como yo ─aseguró con suficiencia y Rupert bufó ─ pero ─ siguió ─ tranquilízate, eso no será lo que bailarán Emma y tú. Será esto ─ sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una USB se la mostró y la adaptó en el puerto de la consola. Segundos después el reproductor empezó a sonar, con el potente grito de Freddie Mercury, y la guitarra furiosa de Bryan May.

─ ¡Estás loco! ─ le reprochó el pelirrojo poniendo los ojos como platos. Sabía que James adoraba a la banda _Queen_ pero con eso iba a dañar la velada que se suponía que fuese romántica ¿no?

James levantó sus ojos y sus manos hacia arriba como quien pide paciencia. ─Ron, déjame explicarte ¿sí?

Rupert le instó a que continuara con un gesto de su mano.

─ Escucha, ya que nuestra Emma está empezando a sentir cosas por ti, se va a sentir un poco incomoda porque no sabrá cómo tratarte. Es decir, te conoce desde los once años y siempre te ha visto como un amigo. Ahora que por fin se fijó en ti se le hará complicado expresarse contigo. ¿Me estas entendiendo?

─ Creo ─ respondió frunciendo el ceño tratando de concentrarse.

─ Entonces primero van a necesitar "romper el hielo" ─ hizo el gesto de las comillas con sus dedos ─ y como sé que ambos estarán nerviosos cuando se queden sin palabras ─ hizo un gesto pensativo ─ lo cual pienso será cuando terminen de saludarse, como sea ─ sacudió su mano restándole importancia a este hecho ─ el caso es que le propongas bailar las canciones de la mejor banda de todos los tiempos─ cerró los ojos y sus puños en el pecho con expresión solemne ─La primera canción es Born to love you, con esa pienso que podrán relajarse y luego cuando te sientas preparado para el momento de confesarle tu amor─ Rupert tragó saliva sintiéndose un poco mareado y su amigo sonrió ─ reproduce Runaway de The Corss. Es la música perfecta para después de una confesión de amor ─ terminó con una sonrisa.

─ A prueba de tontos, entonces ─ observó el pelirrojo y sin sentirse muy seguro de lo que acababa de decir. Salió del cuarto de sonido para conseguir algo de aire que parecía no llegar apropiadamente a sus pulmones. Al dar unos cuantos pasos se volvió a la puerta que se abría en ese instante para dar la bienvenida a Emma Watson.

Para Rupert se congeló en el tiempo al verla y si no fue porque James apareció detrás de él tocando su hombro a sus espaldas, se hubiera tardado más en reaccionar.

─ ¡Que estás esperando, tonto! ─ le murmuró entre dientes.

¡Pero es que había una razón, Emma se había cortado el cabello como un chico! Y no era que se viera mal, se veía más hermosa aún. Era la visión de la niña de los ojos castaños más hermosos que jamás conoció, ahora convertida en una mujer madura. Se sintió feliz al reflexionar como él había sido testigo de todos sus cambios. Desde su rostro hasta su cuerpo. De la inocencia y fragilidad a la madurez y carácter. Y eso sin contar que ya era una de las mujeres más sexys de todo el planeta. La sangre le comenzó a hervir al imaginarse a los hombres que fijaban sus ojos en su cuerpo con oscuras intenciones. Claro que ella era sensual pero para él nunca dejará de ser esa niña de mirada inocente _con un cuerpo de ataque eso sí. _Dedujo que el cambio lo hizo con la intención de marcar un paso importante en su vida. El adiós de su papel de Hermione Granger. Parpadeó abandonando sus pensamientos y caminó hacia ella sin dejar de mirar sus ojos que en ese momento mostraban una mezcla de inseguridad, miedo y ansiedad. Por cada paso que daba su corazón latía en progresión geométrica y su respiración se convertía en un proceso muy difícil. Su cuerpo estaba frente al de ella temblando internamente.

─ Hola ─ dijo con una tímida sonrisa.

Emma enlazó sus brazos al cuello del pelirrojo, suspirando de felicidad por tenerlo cerca. Segundos después sentía los musculosos brazos de Rupert en su espalda.

─ Hola ─ lo miró de arriba abajo después que se separaron y sonrió al imaginarse el sacrificio que hizo al no colocarse sus converse. Se veía muy, muy atractivo. Y por consiguiente ella se sintió muy, muy afortunada por estar junto a él ─ te ves bien ─ apuntó con una sonrisa ladeada de sus labios.

Rupert se perdió por unos segundos en su boca. Nunca se había visto tan provocativa. O quizás sí pero con el corte de cabello se veía diferente. De una u otra forma, lo tenía embelesado.

─ Tú también, lindo cambio de look ─ dijo observando su cabello.

─ Gracias ─ deslizó sus dedos sobre su la parte posterior de su nuca y sonrió. ─ ¿en serio te gusta? ─ levantó una ceja con escepticismo.

─ Claro ─_te ves preciosa _─ pareces una hadita ─ prefirió decir esto último con expresión divertida moviendo sus manos imitando el revoloteo de las alas de hadas.

Emma echó un vistazo en su mente a su galería de conocimientos en literatura. Hadas: seres sobrenaturales, caracterizados por su exuberante belleza. Es decir, en términos de Rupert eso traducía que se veía bien. Soltó una carcajada. ─ ¿me puedo tomar eso como un halago? ─ preguntó divertida.

─ Lo es ─Le dedicó una de esas encantadoras sonrisas suyas que ella estaba empezando a encontrar irresistibles. Era una sonrisa lenta que empezaba en sus ojos de color azul cielo y se extendía poco a poco hasta unos labios muy bien proporcionados que dejaban al descubierto sus dientes blancos, un poco grandes pero parejos. Sí, se trataba de una sonrisa de lo más sensual, y bastaba para que a Emma se le derritiese el corazón.

A unos cuantos metros de allí, James tenía los ojos en blanco al ver como la pareja no había percatado su presencia. Recordó una frase del sabio Shakespeare: el amor, como ciego que es, impide a los amantes ver las divertidas tonterías que cometen. Consideró entonces que era hora de hacerse notar y carraspeó sonoramente.

Emma y Rupert giraron sus cabezas para ver a James que les sonreía con picardía.

─ Emma, te ves muy bien ─ dijo cuando llegó hasta ellos.

─ Gracias, James ─ respondió un poco incomoda ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí? Ella siempre se había caracterizado por ser una mujer aterrizada.

─ Bueno, me voy, no soy de los que le tocan el violín a las parejas. ─ Rupert y Emma pusieron los ojos en blanco. ─ Que disfruten la noche ─ les guiñó un ojo y caminó hacia la puerta con su andar casual.

Emma se recompuso rápidamente de tan bochornoso momento y registró con sus ojos el salón donde se encontraban. Las paredes estaban tapizadas con un color beige con pinturas al óleo del siglo XVI, el piso estaba alfombrado y en las esquinas habían unos muy delicados arreglos de flores. Eran sencillamente hermosos, hechos con rosas rojas y blancas y unas flores de color azul celeste dándole un toque de romanticismo al lugar. Del techo colgaban varias lámparas de cristal. Volvió su mirada a Rupert y le sorprendió observándola fijamente. Sonrió mientras bajaba sus ojos cohibida.

─Es hermoso ¿no crees? ─ Le preguntó ella para desaparecer la tensión reinante.

─Uh-huh─ ya estaba empezando a sentir que sudaba al tiempo que se esforzaba por recordar todas las sugerencias de James. Parecía de lo más tonto, pero aún no concebía la idea de que dentro de poco tiempo le diría lo que sentía por ella.

_Nadie dijo que sería fácil pero no me está ayudando para nada. _Pensó Emma.

─ ¿Quieres bailar? ─ sugirió el pelirrojo después de hacer un rápido flashback en su mente ─ digo, antes de que llegue la comida porque bueno tu sabes, después de comer es muy incómodo bailar porque sientes que tu estomago…─ terminó queriéndose tirar de una de las ventanas del salón por semejante idiotez que acababa de decir.

A Emma le enterneció ver a Rupert hablando incoherencias. _Se ve tan tierno_. Ya que por fin dio algunas señales de interés, ella le siguió. No planeaba exactamente que bailaran ahora pero debía reconocer que era una buena forma de eliminar esa incomodidad en el aire.

─ Claro. Pero no veo de donde sacaremos la música ─ observó después de hacer un paneo general con sus ojos al salón donde se encontraban.

La respuesta fue otra irresistible sonrisa y le hizo señas para que mirara hacia arriba. Había pequeños altavoces distribuidos en las esquinas. ─ Era esto o la sinfónica de Los herederos de Bach ─ continuó al ver como la chica fruncía su ceño. ─ Oliver los conoció cuando se vengó de una pequeña broma que James le hizo ─ le contó como sucedió detalle a detalle.

Oliver se había enterado que ofrecían una presentación en la ciudad y llevó a James haciéndole creer que la banda 30 Seconds to Mars estaría ahí, ya que ellos eran grandes fanáticos de la música de Bach. James no se creyó esto al comienzo pero su hermano se hizo el mártir más martirizado alegando que su actitud había cambiado para con él con el paso de los años y otras cuantas mentiras. A regañadientes James aceptó. Le aterraba la idea de tener que escuchar más de tres segundos de música clásica pero haría el sacrificio solo por tener la oportunidad de conocer a Jared o a cualquier otro chico de la banda. Llegaron y Oliver se mantuvo con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras tomaban un lugar en el salón del club que se destacaba por su falta de público. A decir verdad, solo estaban los gemelos y una pareja de ancianos con sus ojos cerrados ya sea por su cuerpo en estado senil, o por lo ensimismados que estaban al escuchar las viejas notas de Bach. James sospechó que había sido víctima de un engaño pero ya muy tarde porque Oliver de repente se levantó cuando la sinfónica había finalizado una de sus interpretaciones y empezó a señalar a James ante los músicos, comentándoles que su hermano siempre soñó con tocar el violín con personas que sintieran la misma pasión por la música del fallecido artista. Una máscara de compasión se dibujó en la cara de Oliver al terminar pidiéndoles a la sinfónica que le permitieran a su hermano tocar con ellos ya que él padecía de una enfermedad terminal y que así cumplirían su último sueño. James se repetía en su mente _es mi hermano, es mi hermano no lo puedo matar, es mi hermano…_ y no valieron los ruegos y las aclaraciones de su parte. Los mismos músicos casi le obligaron a tomar el violín en el escenario sintiéndose felices de haber cumplido el sueño de un joven que pronto partiría de este mundo. Para más infortunio, el auditorio de repente estaba más lleno, según escuchó, debido a un rumor que extrañamente había circulado sobre su presencia en el lugar.

Rupert y Emma reían juntos imaginándose a James en tan fatídica situación.

─ Pobre James ─ dijo Emma después varios minutos de burla.

─ Sí…─ apoyó Rupert sin encontrar que decir.

Se quedaron sin palabras de nuevo hasta que la chica lo soportó.

─ Dijiste que bailaríamos ─ le recordó y el pelirrojo se dirigió al cuarto de sonido aliviado. Colocó la canción y el famoso grito de Freddie Mercury fue la señal para salir de ahí y "romper el hielo" de manera definitiva con Emma.

Énfasis en definitiva.

La castaña le dirigió una mirada de asombro total al salir, pero pudo ver que le había gustado la sorpresa.

─ ¡Oh por Dios, me encanta esa canción! ─Y con todos sus gestos, Rupert le creyó por completo. Vio a la chica cerrar sus ojos mientras movía su cabeza al ritmo del sonido de la batería y la guitarra eléctrica haciendo los gestos rudos y atrevidos. Sí que era todo un placer verla en ese esos momentos. No era una Christina Aguilera cantando rock pero se defendía.

_I was born to love you_

_With every single beat of my heart_

_Yes, I was born to take care of you_

_Every single day..._

Cerró su puño sosteniéndolo frente a ella en su simulación del agarre del micrófono ante la mirada divertida del pelirrojo y siguió cantando.

_La adoro… en serio. _Pensó Rupert mientras sonreía.

_I was born to love you_

_With every single beat of my heart_

_Yes, I was born to take care of you_

_Every single day of my life_

Podía culpar a Queen por hacerle sentir con el valor suficiente para dedicarle la letra de la canción a la mujer frente a él. Porque en eso coincidió con Freddie: sentía que había nacido para amarla. _Que cursilería…_O podía culparla a ella por ser tan irresistible ante su débil hombría. Sea como sea ya le estaba cantando exclusivamente a ella. Sólo esperaba que comprendiera el mensaje.

_You are the one for me_

_I am the man for you_

_You were made for me_

_You're my ecstasy_

_If I was given every opportunity_

_I'd kill for your love_

Emma abrió los ojos al escucharlo cantar y aún más cuando se acercó a ella con esa expresión de rudeza de los rockeros y esa sonrisa ladeada _ ¡Oh Por Dios! ._El pelirrojo imitó el imaginario agarre del micrófono y con la mano libre capturó la de la chica, ya temblorosa para finalmente llevarla a su pecho. Emma sonrió mordiendo su labio inferior con nerviosismo.

_So take a chance with me_

_Let me romance with you_

_I'm caught in a dream_

_And my dream's come true_

_It's so hard to believe_

_This is happening to me_

_An amazing feeling_

_Comin' through_

─Un sentimiento maravilloso está surgiendo en mí ─le susurró muy cerca a sus labios con esa voz ronca sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y presionando ligeramente la mano que le sostenía. Era ahora o nunca, se dijo. La declaración había sido lo más sutil y directa posible y la sonrisa de ella lo alentaba poderosamente a seguir. Si no se había alejado era porque no quería ¿verdad? Y Emma…ella había olvidado ya su segundo nombre. En su mente sólo existía Rupert y sus ojos azules cielo que la miraban con amor. Rupert y sus carnosos labios. Rupert y su cálida mano sosteniendo con delicadeza la suya. Rupert y sus palabras sacadas de la canción. Rupert y su corazón desbocado ─ tan fácil de escuchar por mucho que el suyo le hiciera competencia ─. La temperatura ascendió a unos diez grados centígrados para ambos. No les importó. Emma dio el diez por ciento restante para conseguir besarlo acercando su rostro, pero antes se dedicó a contemplarlo un poco más con el fin de atesorar en su memoria cada segundo que sentía su aroma, su respirar entrecortado, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo… cada imagen de su rostro. Acarició los cabellos que le caían sobre su frente ─_sedosos _─para luego seguir la ruta de esa placentera música del tacto, sobre su nariz y mejillas. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos feliz dejándose llevar al mundo donde Emma lo transportaba de vez en cuando. La castaña dejo salir un suspiro y capturó el rostro del chico con ambas manos. Unió sus frentes y cuando quiso por fin cumplir la fantasía de besarlo…

_**Me pregunto qué habría pasado si los gemelos no hubiesen accedido a ayudar a Rupert…ah sí, estaría como ahora (¬¬ ) con la tal Georgia y Emma con Johnny…que decepción.**_

_**¿Suspiraron mucho? Espero que sí ;) ahh Born to love you ^ ^ me encanta, desde que leí un fanfic con mucho contenido musical de Queen quise probar a ver cómo me salía. El fanfic se llama Renacer y lo pueden encontrar en Potterfics, se los recomendaría pero lo abandonaron hace años.**_

_**Gracias por leer y por favor déjenme reviews si les gustó. Feliz semana :)**_

_**Victoiire: volviste! que bueno ya te extrañaba (^^) si te entiendo con lo de la u espero que te este yendo muy bien. Te cuento que aquí en Colombia quieren privatizar las universidades...igualito como pasó allá en tu país :( me tiene un poco preocupada...pero bueno me alegra saber que volviste y que te gustó el capitulo. mmm sabes que desactivé mis cuentas sociales pero abrí una que tenia hace rato en Facebook y si te llego a encontrar ¿me aceptas? aparezco como Angela Velez Montero...he intentado buscarte pero nada, estas cosas muggles ¬¬ un abrazo!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**¡Hello little people! Sí actualicé dos capítulos ¡wii! La razón: ustedes los lectores no son los únicos a quienes les gusta esta clase de capítulos, ¡a nosotros nos encanta escribirlos! Además fueron muy generosos con sus reviews Y bueno, me emocioné muchísimo diría yo. Hay algo de drama también (me encanta el drama romántico) y algo importante para el final :S**_

_**¡Disfruten!**_

* * *

><p>─ Dis…disculpen vengo a to…tomarles la orden ─ el joven camarero del hotel había aterrizado en el mejor momento con las cartas del menú en su mano y en la otra, una bandeja de plata con una botella de vino y un jarrón de agua. La pareja se separó al instante. Emma alcanzó a dar un respingo y un pequeño salto mientras que Rupert parpadeaba para luego tomar aire profundamente.<p>

_Genial. _Meditó Rupert sarcástico.

El camarero estaba azorado por haber interrumpido y además por pasar una vergüenza categórica al frente de la hermosa actriz Emma Watson. La castaña miró a Rupert haciéndole señas para que se sentaran y él le obedeció lanzando un gruñido.

─ Nunca te había escuchado cantar ─ declaró ella sin abandonar la sonrisa de su rostro. Al principio quiso golpear al camarero con uno de sus tacones, pero descubrió que todo esto estaba resultando de lo más divertido. Como una comedia romántica, pensó. ¿Para qué se iba a amargar? Todavía tenían toda la noche.

¿Qué le veía de gracioso? El pelirrojo la miró desconcertado. ¿Que no lamentó la interrupción? No entendía su actitud.

_¡Por qué tienen que ser tan desconcertantes!_

─ No quiero asustar a la gente ─ contestó inexpresivo mientras el chico inoportuno les servía agua y un poco de vino en las copas. Emma pidió algo de carne con verduras y Rupert eligió lo mismo.

─ Hey, está bien ─ dijo Emma utilizando su tono tranquilizador cuando el camarero se había ido. Se decidió e hizo tentativas de acariciar la mano del pelirrojo que también descansaba sobre la mesa. Logró alcanzarla y tomándola, le dedicó una tierna sonrisa. Rupert entrelazó sus dedos y por un segundo se limitó a contemplar esa imagen. Su mano sobre la suya. Era un simbolismo de la unión. Un estoy aquí contigo. Pero más allá de eso, lo que sentía con sólo ese roce, bastaba para provocar en el miles de sensaciones. Comenzó a acariciar el dorso de la mano de la castaña con el pulgar libre.

_Se siente tan bien. _Concluyó.

─ Funcionó ─ aseguró Emma con orgullo.

Rupert frunció el ceño. ─ ¿A qué te refieres?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. ─ Digamos que tengo un don para tranquilizar a las personas.

─ ¿A esa sonrisita le llamas un don? Por favor ─ rodó los ojos sin dejar de sonreír. ─ Además, yo no soy un hombre fácil de hacer enojar y lo sabes─ terminó con una expresión burlona. Para confirmar que todo era un juego, él no había soltado la mano de Emma en ningún momento.

Emma enarcó una ceja escéptica. ─ ¿Ah sí?

El pelirrojo asintió y se encogió de hombros.

─ Ya verás Grint… ─ lo miró entrecerrando sus ojos con gesto de desafío y soltó su mano del agarre, pero él fue más rápido y la volvió a entrelazar con la suya. No obstante, para sorpresa de Emma esta vez él llevó su mano hasta sus labios donde deposito un beso.

─ Estoy temblando de miedo, Watson ─ replicó divertido dejando a Emma con la mandíbula caída.

El camarero hizo presencia a los pocos minutos sirviéndoles a ambos sus platos sin atreverse a mirarlos. Se disculpó otra vez pero la pareja ajena a su incomodidad no lo notaron.

¿Y qué hacían?

Verse a los ojos como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Con ojos de amor correspondido. Con sonrisas de felicidad extrema. Con palpitaciones de corazón fuertes y aceleradas. Con un rio de palabras en sus bocas que esperaban obligadamente pacientes por salir.

Durante la comida hablaron sobre lo que habían hecho los días anteriores y la visita al club Lad salió a coalición.

Dos problemas se vislumbraban en sus mentes en luces de neón. Dos problemas con dos nombres diferentes. Julie y George.

Y de pronto la sonrisa abandonó sus rostros.

─ Y… ¿qué sucedió con George, siguen juntos? ─ preguntó Rupert tratando de mantener su tono de voz calmado. Había sido un estúpido por olvidarse por completo del modelo durante toda la noche. Y si no había sido el más estúpido de los hombres estaba muy cerca de serlo.

Emma frunció los labios y bajo la mirada. ─ Sí ─ dijo entre dientes y a Rupert se le quiso partir el corazón. ─ Pero, no es lo que piensas Rupert ─ aclaró pero él le desvió la mirada. No era necesario preguntarle ni leerle la mente para saber que estaba decepcionado ─ Tuvo que viajar y decidimos que hablaríamos cuando regresara. Terminaré con él. Ya lo he decidido ─ la reacción del chico no cambio mucho, solo asintió sin mucha fuerza y seguía sin mirarla a los ojos. Emma sintió la rabia trepar por sus pies hasta la cabeza.

─ Rupert ─ lo llamó para que levantara la vista. Él lo hizo de mala gana y ella resopló. ─ Me parece que tampoco estas en condiciones de exigirme una explicación ─ él respondió mostrándose desconcertado ─ Julie Oldfield. Los vieron en una actitud muy comprometedora saliendo del club ─ la ira impregnó cada una de las silabas.

¿Y ahora tenía que explicarle? ¿Quedar de nuevo como un monumental estúpido por ella? ¿Porque quería darle celos y después casi confesarle sus sentimientos cuando todo este tiempo ella aún era la novia de George Craig? Y ella estaba ahí al frente suyo con esa mirada con potencial de incendiar el mismísimo Amazonas. Se sintió un completo imbécil.

─ Creo que es todo ─ dijo levantándose de la silla y dejando su plato casi completo. Caminó hacia el cuarto de sonido ante la mirada de desconcierto que Emma le daba.

─ ¿A dónde vas? ─ antes de que se alejara alcanzó a preguntarle.

─ James me prestó su USB para la música. Voy a buscarla─ contestó sobre su hombro de espaldas a ella.

La chica resopló desde su asiento. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto entenderla? Y ¿Por qué no le explicó lo de Julie?

─ ¡EMMA! ─ la aludida giró el rostro en busca del origen de la voz. Había escuchado gritar a Rupert. Se levantó de un salto y corrió hasta llegar al cuarto de sonido.

La imagen que captaron sus ojos en otra situación hubiera sido la burla de todo el elenco de Potter, pero no ahora. Rupert estaba arrinconado en una esquina del lugar con los brazos extendidos en la pared como buscando refugio, estaba de puntillas, al parecer había intentado subirse a la mesa donde reposaba la consola pero no pudo. Lo más impactante fue su rostro. Lívido y cadavérico. Sudaba y respiraba con dificultad con la mirada fija hacia el piso. Emma siguió su mirada para encontrarse con la vista de un pequeño arácnido que debió estar tan aterrado como Rupert porque estaba en la pared casi tocando el piso pero no se movía.

Bien, se dijo Emma. Esto parecía una de esas historias que bien podrían haberse llamado una serie de eventos desafortunados. Se alejó un poco del animal dirigiéndole una mirada mortal. Tenía que pensar rápido. Primero: debía calmar a Rupert. Si seguía así le podría dar un ataque cardiaco. Se estremeció al imaginarlo. _No…_

─ Rups, por favor cálmate ─ le decía suavemente mientras se acercaba a él pero manteniéndose atenta ante cualquier movimiento de la araña. Si ésta se movía, podría significar un problema en mayúsculas para el pelirrojo. Llegó a estar frente a él.

─ Rupert, mírame ─ le ordenó. El medio se volvió a ella con su cara desencajada por el terror pero enseguida rompió el contacto y miró al animal.

_Esto no va a ser fácil. _─ Necesito que te calmes, por favor ─ tomó sus sudorosas manos pero no funcionó. Seguía respirando con dificultad. Pensó intentar otra cosa. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos ─ Por favor, ayúdame. No puedo hacerlo yo sola ─ Nada. Decidió quitarle la chaqueta para que respirara mejor. ─ Rups, tenemos que salir ¿me entiendes? ─ Nada.

─ ¡Gosh! ─ se lamentó. Si lograra distraerlo con algo y así salir hasta estar fuera de la vista del arácnido. Tuvo una idea. No era precisamente correcto después de la pequeña discusión que acababan de tener pero no vio otra opción. Lo besaría. _Como si no lo quisiera… _los besos eran buenos calmantes, eso había escuchado.

Sin preámbulos se acercó a él eliminando la distancia entre sus rostros. ─ Tranquilo ─ le susurraba ─ estoy aquí contigo…tranquilo ─ cerró los ojos, tocó la punta de su nariz con la suya y posteriormente, con suavidad recorrió el contorno del chico con la misma. Lo hacía de una manera tan tierna que Rupert se vio obligado a cerrar sus párpados. La misión; tranquilizar al aracnofóbico continuó y el paso siguiente fue depositar cortos besos en sus mejillas hasta acercarse a las comisuras y seguir en sus labios. Trató de mantener un ritmo lento para cada uno de sus besos y la respiración más relajada del chico le indicaron el triunfo de su hazaña. Lo podría haber dejado hasta ahí ya que ya había conseguido que él diera unos cuantos pasos hacia ella. Y si retrocedía un poco más, concluyó que saldrían de allí en menos de un minuto. Pero sus labios no estaban muy dispuestos a conformarse con eso. Así que sin pensar mucho los entreabrió y ladeó la cabeza haciendo que rozaran los de Rupert y que éste de inmediato abriera un poco los suyos para entremezclar su aliento con el de ella. Sin prisa. Fue una sensación maravillosa. Descargas eléctricas se distribuían en sus cuerpos con oleadas de placer. Rupert, quien ya daba signos de estar mejor, ágilmente, acercó a Emma tomándola de la parte posterior de la nuca y aprisionando su espalda con la otra mano libre presionó sus labios al principio besándola con ternura para después profundizar el beso con fuerza volviéndolo más y más exigente, necesitado, casi como desesperado. A Emma le sorprendió esto, pero su cuerpo gimió en respuesta cuando Rupert la tomó de la cintura con vehemencia y la seguía besando como si de esa forma se pudiera desahogar.

Él era la auténtica presa de la rabia. Rabia por haberse enamorado de su amiga de la infancia. Rabia porque no podía sacársela de su cabeza. Rabia porque ella estaba con George Craig y no con él. Rabia por permitirle que hiciera trocitos su corazón y lo pisoteara con sus zapatillas de tacón alto. Rabia porque aunque ella le correspondía, no podían estar juntos por ahora.

Emma podía sentir todo aquel remolino de sentimientos oscuros que él contenía, pero en vez de asustarla, aprovechó esa energía para caminar hacia atrás hasta llegar a la puerta. Arrojó sus brazos a su cuello revolviendo sus cabellos y él obedientemente le siguió sin abandonar su boca en ningún momento y besando cada resquicio de piel que quedaba ella dejaba expuesto.

Finalmente llegaron, ella lo supo al medio abrir su ojo derecho, pero él notó el cambio y se detuvo apartándose y jadeando. Vio los labios enrojecidos de la chica e hizo un esfuerzo por ubicarse en el tiempo y el espacio. La cabeza le daba vueltas y poco a poco recordó lo que lo había llevado a todo esto. _Esa maldita araña. _Ya no sentía rabia pero si una profunda vergüenza por haber reaccionado de esa forma. O mejor dicho _por haberla besado de esa forma._ Había perdido el control.

Emma tomaba aire y lo expulsaba en intentos de recuperar el aliento. Cuando se sintió mejor, pensó en lo que había pasado. La sensación de _deja vú_ en su mente le recordaba el beso que habían compartido en las grabaciones de Harry Potter. _Increíble. _Si en ella estuviera la decisión de dar el premio al mejor besador del mundo sin dudas el pelirrojo se le hubiera ó la vista para verlo acercarse a ella de nuevo ¿iba a besarla de nuevo? _Sí…por favor_. Suspiró decepcionada cuando comprobó que sólo se había acercado para cerrar la puerta del cuarto de sonido. Supuso que lo hacía para que la araña se quedara ahí lejos de él.

─ Espera ─ le dijo ella al recordar que la chaqueta del chico todavía quedaba allí dentro. Abrió la puerta sin mirarlo y salió a los pocos segundos con la prenda en la mano extendiéndosela al chico.

─ Gracias ─ murmuró él.

Se miraron tratando de decir algo que aliviara el ambiente pero por más que forzaran sus cabezas, encontraron nada coherente por decir. Emma pensó en ponerse en los pies de Rupert para comprender su actitud. ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella si el chico que le gustaba le correspondiera pero en esos momentos él tenía una relación con otra persona? _Terrible, supongo. _Se sentiría feliz, sí, por saber que es correspondida pero, ¿de qué serviría si no podrían estar juntos? La posibilidad de ignorar su relación con George y estar con Rupert, era sencillamente impensable. De su parte y por parte de Rupert también, no creía que él quisiera compartirla mientras que aclaraba lo suyo con el modelo de Burberry. Sintió como la tristeza la cubría como un manto y ella impotente no podía hacer nada. No hasta que George regresara. Vio como Rupert se deslizaba en una silla con la mirada perdida y quiso ir a abrazarlo pero ¿se lo permitiría? Tomó aire infundiéndose valor y lo siguió hasta quedar de pie frente a él que no se dignó en mirarla. _Mejor así_. Pensó ella.

─ No puedo pedirte que me esperes Rupert, eso sería muy egoísta de mi parte. Pero quiero que sepas que jamás en mi vida había sentido algo así por alguien. No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes pero estoy enamorada de ti… ─ rió sin ganas. Rupert quiso alegrarse al escuchar eso pero sólo se limitó a contemplarla ─ y respetaré tu decisión tanto si decides esperarme como si decides no hacerlo ─ esperó una respuesta que no llegó nunca y abatida giró sobre sus talones para abandonar ese lugar. Caminó sintiendo el escozor en sus ojos pero fue detenida por el pelirrojo que tomó una de sus manos y la hizo volverse a él. Sin previo aviso él acarició su mejilla fijándose en sus hermosas pecas. Le sonrió tomándola del cuello y acercando sus frentes. No quería que se separara de él. La besó de nuevo pero esta vez fue muy dulce, quería transmitirle cuanto la quería y que la esperaría.

─ No soy muy paciente, pero por ti vale la pena el esfuerzo ─ murmuró después de separar sus labios. Iba a decirle que la amaba pero pensó que no era el momento apropiado. Debía ser cuando estuvieran libres de estar juntos. La castaña lo abrazó con fuerza, aliviada con se respuesta y él se lo devolvió besándole la coronilla. Se separaron con un adiós en sus ojos y con una promesa de un futuro juntos.

Ambos fueron absorbidos por sus rutinas las semanas siguientes. Rupert aprovechó sus vacaciones y viajó a Australia con su familia. Hacía mucho tiempo que no podía tomarse semejante atribución, desde hace varios años para ser exactos. _Por fin una oportunidad de ponerme al corriente con la vida._

Le encantaba viajar y sobre todo estar en la playa. La brisa marina, el sol, el sonido de las olas era de las cosas que más disfrutaba. Varias veces se abstuvo de llamar a Emma y contarle lo bien que se lo estaba pasando pero meditó en que debía darle su espacio. Sabía que estaría muy ocupada recibiendo premios en todo el mundo por su actuación en Potter, por su belleza, por su contribución al mundo de la moda y con sus estudios en la Universidad de Brown. Sin embargo le envió por correo algunas fotos que se había tomado con sus hermanas cuando lo enterraban en la arena.

Por otra parte, Emma también había organizado planes con su familia. Estar lejos de ella había sido lo más difícil de sobrellevar en su carrera de actriz. Hacia tanto tiempo que no los veía y se sintió muy feliz de visitarlos de nuevo. Primero a su madre y su hermano Alex en Oxford y luego a su padre. Aprovecharía esos días al máximo antes de dedicarse de lleno a _Brown _en septiembre. Uno de los días en que permanecía en casa con su hermano recibió la llamada de George comentándole que estaba en Londres disponible para verla. Ya había pasado un mes completo.

─ George, no estoy en Londres ─ dijo con voz aburrida ─ Estoy en Oxford con mamá y Alex ─ puntualizó antes de que él le preguntara.

─ _Umm y ¿cuándo regresas?_

─ La próxima semana. ¿Estarás todavía?

─ _No lo creo. Estaremos grabando un nuevo video y mi manager programó una agenda para Burberry._

Emma suspiró con pesar. Al paso que iba, terminarían teniendo la seria conversación para el estreno de _Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte parte 1 _ya que el mes siguiente lo dedicaría a ingresar al mundo universitario americano, quería concentrarse sólo en sus estudios. En ser una chica normal. _Pero, ¿y Rupert?… el estreno es en noviembre _─ Bueno, tendremos que esperar entonces. Adiós ─ le colgó sin haber recibido respuesta de su parte. Mejor que se fuera haciendo una idea de lo que hablarían cuando pudieran. Rápidamente ordenó cronológicamente los eventos en los que estaría ocupada. Septiembre: Brown. Octubre: Brown y la gira promocional de la primera parte de _las reliquias parte 1_. Noviembre: fin a Brown, mas gira promocional, viajes y el estreno. Diciembre: grabación de algunas escenas de _las reliquias de la muerte parte 2. _De repente se sintió mareada y decidió irse a acostar.

Los días siguieron pasando a una velocidad increíble. Pero para Rupert, más increíble era haberla visto después de varios meses y que ella parecía aun no tener una respuesta. En plena campaña de promoción de la película, se encontraron en repetidas ocasiones, pero nunca tenían tiempo para hablar a solas. Finalmente llegó el día del estreno en Londres. Todo transcurrió normalmente hasta que llegaron al club donde tendría lugar el afterparty y Emma vio a George. Buscó a Rupert con la mirada para decirle que la esperara cuando terminara de hablar con el modelo pero no lo encontró. _Primero lo primero _se dijo a sí misma.

El romper con George no había sido tan difícil como creyó. Se lo tomó muy relajado. A la chica le sorprendió un poco pero después consideró que él era un chico de mente abierta y además le aseguró que seguirían siendo amigos. Ahora sí. A buscar a Rupert Grint y contarle la noticia. Se mordió los labios ansiosa. Estarían juntos por fin. Pero su ilusión de rompió como el vaso de porcelana más fino al comprobar que el pelirrojo ya no estaba en la fiesta.

* * *

><p>─ Han pasado cuatro meses James, y es más que obvio que sigue con él ─ argumentó Rupert al reflexionar en cómo durante todo el tiempo que había pasado, Emma no se había acercado a él para contarle sobre el fin de su relación con George. Fingía indiferencia ante su amigo pero no era muy buen actor en ese territorio de ocultar su verdadero estado. James supuso que nadie enamorado podría serlo.<p>

─ ¿Por qué no la buscas? Quizás eso es lo que ella está esperando…─ sugirió James. Estaban en el apartamento del pelirrojo, sentados en el sofá y comiendo una ensalada que prepararon en cinco minutos.

Rupert sostuvo en el aire un trozo de lechuga observándolo con expresión ausente. ─ No, James. Ella sabía que no soportaría esperar tanto tiempo y si no ha terminado con él desde entonces, no lo hará ahora. Fin de la discusión.

Esos eran los momentos en los que James Phelps se preguntaba si Ron Weasly y su amigo no eran la misma persona. Eran tan fastidiosamente parecidos en ese aspecto. ─ Bien, Ron. Fin de la discusión ─ repitió con voz cansina. En medio del silencio, escucharon el móvil de Rupert. El pelirrojo le hizo gestos a su amigo para que se fijara en quien era.

─ Emma ─ leyó en la pantalla. ─ Deberías contestar ─ dijo seriamente pero el aludido sólo bufó.

─ Es para decirme que no espere más porque descubrió que no había dejado de amar a Geo y que se había confundido conmigo.

James rodó los ojos. ─ Dijo que estaba enamorada de ti ¿qué parte de eso no entiendes?

Rupert propició un bostezo detrás de su mano ─ Si quieres contéstale, yo me voy a dormir ─ se levantó y le gritó desde su habitación algo como que le dijera a Emma que era una gran actriz y minutos después que apagara las luces cuando se fuera.

Esa había sido la actitud más Ronald Weasly que James había presenciado en su vida ─ Pelirrojo tonto ─ siseó antes de salir.

Y así pasaron los días y semanas hasta que fueron llamados a grabar parte de las escenas de la película del próximo año. Estaban en época navideña y afortunadamente para todos los del equipo que deseaban terminar pronto para estar con sus familias, sólo grabaron durante unos cuantos días y en tiempo record.

La indiferencia de Rupert la estaba exasperando. Lo había llamado, le había dejado mensajes sin obtener respuesta alguna. Y lo peor de todo, se dijo, es que aún lo quería. Lo comprobó la última vez que lo vio después de varios meses. Su corazón latió con emoción al verlo, añorando lo que compartieron esa noche en el hotel. _Tonta. No significó nada para él. _La trataba con una formalidad cortante. Aunque una que otra vez lo sorprendió mirándole como cuestionándose algo. De una u otra manera, siempre evitaba quedarse con ella a solas.

Emma viajó a los Estados Unidos para grabar la adaptación al cine de la novela _Perks of being a wallflower _ y se distrajo lo suficiente como para no desviar sus pensamientos en direcciones oscuras con carteles donde se leía Rupert Grint. Sus compañeros de set eran geniales. Desde Logan Lermman ─ confirmó lo que se decía de él. Era sumamente atractivo ─ hasta el chico americano Johnny Simmons. Este se había auto proclamado como su guía turístico cuando llegó por primera vez al set. Ella reía de sus chistes malos y él se burlaba de su acento inglés. No había duda de que le gustaba estar con él ─ y él le había dejado de manera bastante clara sus intenciones dándole esa mirada de quiero-ser-mas-que-tu-amigo ─ pero ella seguía sin olvidarse del pelirrojo. En pocos días viajaría de nuevo a Londres a iniciar la gira promocional de _las reliquias parte 2 _y lo vería otra vez. Y su corazón le confirmó que no lo había olvidado cuando lo vio esa mañana en una rueda de prensa con todos los actores.

_Se ve tan maduro con ese corte de cabello… ¡Gosh se ve tan condenadamente atractivo! _

Y otra vez cuando coincidieron en la misma entrevista. Y de nuevo el tan esperado día del estreno. Valía la pena resaltar que no era cualquier estreno. Era la última película de la franquicia. El fin de una era. O por lo menos así lo veían los periodistas, porque ella estaba de acuerdo con los actores con los que había crecido en que Harry Potter nunca tendría un fin. Tenía una mezcla de emociones encontradas cuando se vestía para la premiere que se llevaría a cabo en solo unas horas. Llamó a su hermano Alex para que la acompañara, recordando que él estaba en la ciudad en esos días y él aceptó con entusiasmo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sí, sí si me quieren matar no pueden hacer nada, sorry :P pero no se preocupen ya todo se solucionara para el próximo capítulo. <strong>_

_**Para no dejarlos odiándome... :( **_

_**Como diría L J Smith: en la siguiente entrega de esta apasionante historia:**_

─ _Así que ahora estas con Johnny ¿verdad? ─ sabía que no estaba haciendo bien en dejarse llevar por la rabia, pero estaba siendo imposible controlarse._

_Emma lo miró con los ojos llenos de ira. ─ ¿Sabes algo? Quisiera decirte que sí, pero yo no temo decir la verdad como otros ─ le siseó acercándose a él ─ No. No puedo estar con él si estoy pensando en otra persona. Pero tú debes estar muy feliz con Georgia Groome ¿no? Felicidades ─ le regaló otra mirada de odio antes de volverse y emprender la marcha con el orgullo herido pero la cabeza en alto._

─ _¡Emma! ─ le llamó. La castaña de detuvo después de avanzar algunos metros pero permaneció de espaldas. ─ Dijiste que estabas enamorada de mí. ¿Todavía lo estás? ─ Su corazón galopaba con fuerza esperando la respuesta y su cuerpo entero temblaba. Si le decía que sí sus pies estaban listos para ir corriendo hacia ella y besarla hasta que se quedara sin aliento. _

_Ella no logró resistirse ante su voz y se volvió a él. Tuvo dificultad en dar cada paso con esas zapatillas. Se hundían en la tierra y ella maldecía interiormente. Llegó hasta él y le desafió con la mirada._

─ _¿A qué viene eso? ¿Vas a decirme acaso que todavía te gusto? ─ bufó ─ ¡por favor! _

─ _No. No sólo me gustas Emma. Yo _─ _desvió su mirada hacia el suelo y susurró _─…_yo nunca he dejado de amarte. _

_Y Emma pensó que podrían traer a los sepultureros y enterrarla ahí en ese mismo momento. Moriría siendo la mujer más feliz del mundo._

**_Awww voy a llorar... feliz semana para todos, ya saben, espero muchos reviews :)_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**¡Eh! Sí, aparecí por fin. ¡Gosh llegamos al final! U.u bueno, sentimentalismos para después. Decidí dividir el final en tres capítulos. Y no se preocupen los subiré todos de una vez. Gracias por sus mensajes y disculpen la tardanza. En mi defensa estaba en parciales y además que este es el final. Menos bla bla y más acción. Voilá: capitulo catorce.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 14<strong>

─ Las amo a las dos. De verdad ─ se sorprendió al sonar tan seguro y no desmoronarse después de esa afirmación. Era sincero. Pero es que ver a J. K Rowling contener el llanto junto a Emma era una escena para partir el corazón.

─ Y Jo…gracias por lo que has hecho por la gente pelirroja ─ finalizó con alivio.

Las risas estallaron en el aire.

Emma luchaba para controlarse pero su parte racional quedó rezagada y no le importó que él aun no hubiese llegado a su lado cuando lo abrazó con arrojo.

Y para él era tan agradable tenerla así de cerca. Sentir su aroma, su corazón latiendo veloz y aún sus sollozos se le antojaban tiernos. Si sólo estuvieran en otro lugar. Porque él era consciente de las cámaras, los fans a su alrededor, además de Jo, Daniel, David Yates, Steve Newman y Stephen Kloves. Era muy incómodo para él. Tener que despedirse y al tiempo agradecer a los fans.

Atinó a colocar una de sus manos en la espalda de la castaña y eso fue suficiente para calmarla un poco. Se separaron rápidamente al percatarse de que estaban siendo el blanco de las miradas de todos.

Después de las palabras de agradecimiento de J. K Rowling durante la premiere Emma sintió como esa barrera que había creado para auto protegerse de la realidad se rompía. Era el fin se dijo. El fin de una década juntos de mágica amistad. Y un mágico amor también. A su lado Rupert se mantenía tenso. Ella conocía esa actitud. Él no era de esos hombres que derraman sus lágrimas fácilmente y mucho menos con el número de personas presentes. Se preguntó cuánto se estaría esforzando o ¿no le afectaba tanto separarse de sus compañeros, y de ella? Tenía la mirada puesta en Jo y una que otra vez en los fans que lo llamaban a su espalda. Los miraba a todos menos a ella.

_Me acaba de decir que me ama…sí, pero en el sentido de la amistad…_

Se consoló al pensar que seguirían siendo amigos al fin y al cabo. Ya había aceptado que él cansado de esperar, la había olvidado. Era triste, sí, pero el mundo no se acabaría por ello. Aunque también pensó que su mundo se haría más llevadero si lo tenía a su lado. Así que teniéndolo a centímetros de distancia no desaprovecharía ni un instante de felicidad gratis que el pelirrojo le brindara, consciente o no de ello. Ese fue el pretexto para asirse de su brazo y recostar su cabeza sobre su hombro. Sonrió al sentir como su hipótesis era cierta.

Sí, el mundo parece más llevadero cuando estas colgando del musculoso brazo de Rupert Grint. Sin preocupaciones, sin prisas, sin necesidad de suprimir llantos y amparada por una seguridad infalible. Posó sus ojos de forma autómata en David Yates que daba su discurso. Se imaginó lo que quizás estaría diciendo. _Gracias, supongo_. No le importó mucho, a decir verdad. Cuando tienes al hombre que te roba suspiros, rabias, risas, ojitos soñadores y uno que otra variación en tu pulso cardiaco, es difícil concentrarse en lo demás.

Rupert deseaba tener el mismo arrojo y acercarse más a ella, ya sea tomando su mano o cualquier otra cosa, pero sentía sus brazos tan pesados como el plomo. Sencillamente no podía hacer nada, sólo sonreír imaginándose la posibilidad de que pudieran estar solos y así él…_ claro, la besaría y acariciaría como los buenos amigos que somos, suena genial…_

El otro reto para los dos llegó minutos después. El descansar de su mano en su espalda le estaba causando problemas a Emma al momento de posar para las fotos. Rupert a su derecha y Daniel a su izquierda. Sonreía como un acto de auto reflejo ante los flashes. El mínimo roce de sus dedos la hacía desconectarse por segundos de la realidad. ¿Cuántas veces no había posado con ambos? ¡Muchísimas! y ¿Cuántas veces se sintió incomoda? Sólo esta vez. Una parte de ella. La irracional, deseaba poderosamente llevarse a ese pelirrojo de allí arrastrándolo hasta su camión de helados y tener una buena conversación.

No. Por si había dudas no estaba para nada feliz. Ella siempre tendía a actuar correctamente. Controlando sus emociones. Pensando antes de actuar. Pero llegó a sentir amor por el pelirrojo y ahora percibía que su control se resbalaba como agua en sus manos. Ese día despertó después de haber soñado con él. Lo atribuyó a los nervios que tenía por saber que hoy debía despedirse de él. Para empeorar su estado, Bianna le llamó para animarla y sin saber cómo, terminó contándole sus infortunios con el pelirrojo. Sintió como el suelo se inclinaba cuando la modelo le compartió que leyendo una revista se enteró de que Rupert estaba saliendo con alguien más. Una actriz llamada Georgia Groome. Emma fingió indiferencia. Así es como se auto protegía. Hoy más que nunca estaba haciendo uso de todo su auto control.

Se centró en el momento. En el de adiós de Potter.

A sus compañeros les diría un nos vemos, a sus fans un hasta pronto pero ¿a_ él_?

Tragó saliva con dificultad esforzándose por mantenerse erguida para la siguiente ronda de fotos.

La noche fue cayendo muy rápido para todos y ya se encontraban en el afterparty. Un par de fotos por acá y por allá, sonrisas fingidas, un abrazo para un fan, más fotos con celebridades. Estaba al borde del cansancio. Las luces no eran tan potentes pero si le mareaban por ratos, la música no estaba a un volumen alto pero le molestaba igual. El sitio estaba a rebosar…_por lo menos ella se la está pasando bien _la observó bailar en la pista con su ya conocido movimiento lateral de cabeza en medio de un grupo de mujeres al ritmo de _I got a feeling _de _Black Eyed Peas_. No estuvo de acuerdo con la banda en que esa sería una buena noche. Sin embargo deseó que la vida le diera a _ella _muchas razones para que fuera feliz.

Porque él nunca la olvidaría.

Casi una década a su lado pesaba mucho para ignorar.

Su mirada pesaba mucho para ignorarla.

Cuando le rodaba esos encantadores ojos cafés divertida, cuando los entrecerraba acusadores, cuando los entornaba porque él había dicho una locura… su sonrisa pesaba mucho para olvidarla.

Sus besos.

Aunque los podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano, arrancaron chispas de sus nervios, derritiendo y disolviendo todo a su alrededor. ¿Acaso toda esa remembranza de bellos momentos era su forma de despedida? ¿Por qué no le dijo a Georgia que lo acompañara?

A Georgia Groome la conoció días después de la _inolvidable _cena. Le pareció una linda chica. Tenían muchas cosas en común. La música, los video juegos, las películas, su sentido del humor. Salieron varias veces juntos, incluso la besó mientras estaban en su apartamento. Los gemelos no le habían negado su amistad pero estaban tremendamente decepcionados por su forma de actuar. Se sintió solo y esa fue una de las razones para estar con ella. Cayó en la trampa de compararla con Emma, aún consciente que no debería haberlo hecho. El resultado: en medio de una sesión de besos en el sofá, llegó a ver la cara de Emma. Imágenes de ella se mezclaban con la visión de Georgia. Jamás le había pasado. _Que sensación más horrible_. Se excusó diciéndole que estaba muy cansado, algo que le sonó muy poco convincente a ella.

Volvió al ahora. ¿Debía ir hacia ella y despedirse como es debido? Sí, eran eso los momentos en que dudaba de su valor. _Seguimos siendo amigos ¿no? _Amparado bajo esa afirmación se dirigió hacia ella.

─ Emma murmuró a sus espaldas cuando llegó a su lado.

Ella dio un respingo y se sintió ligeros temblores en su cuerpo cuando su mano descansó en su hombro. Se dio vuelta reconociendo su aterciopelada voz y se alejó del animado grupo prometiendo que volvería enseguida.

─ Rups sonrió cortésmente ¿necesitas algo? ─ preguntó al ver al pelirrojo en un debate interno. Rayos, él se veía tan cambiado. Siempre había sido un poco más alto que ella, pero gracias a sus zapatillas con plataforma quedaba a su altura. Lo más atractivo era su corte de cabello. Tenía que felicitar a su estilista. Le daba un aire de madurez total. Y ella era de las mujeres que le atraían los hombres un poco mayores que ella. Sus ojos seguían siendo esos adorables diamantes verde azules. Advirtió una incipiente barba también. Oh diablos, ya se había convertido en todo un hombre. Y no en cualquiera. Su nombre estaba en la lista de los actores jóvenes más guapos y talentosos de todo Inglaterra.

─ Ya me voy…quería despedirme de ti ─ intentó una sonrisa pero no le salió muy sincera _Maldición, está sola, pero debería estar aquí con su nuevo chico…aunque… no lo veo por ninguna lado _─ Miró a su alrededor y comprendió que ella no había venido con nadie además de su hermano, y él al parecer se había esfumado hacía rato. ¿No se supone que el tal Johnny debería estar ahí con ella? se moría de ganas por preguntarle sobre la veracidad de los chismes de los blogs gossip que alardeaban de una relación entre ella y su coestrella de _Perks of being a wallflower. _Necesitaba saber la verdad, quizás así se olvidara completamente de algo que nunca inició pero tan hermoso que fue como si lo hubiera hecho ─ ¿Podemos hablar?

_¡Por fin! _─ Claro…pero…

─ Sí, tenemos que salir ─ apuntó él adivinando sus pensamientos y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. ─ Afuera hay unos jardines creo. Te espero allá, sabes que sería muy sospechoso salir juntos y podrían pensar que…

─ Lo que no es ─ dijo arrastrando las palabras. Y ahí se acabó la cortesía. De pronto la rabia la colmaba. Las llamadas sin responder, los mensajes, su indiferencia, que ya estuviera con alguien, que le afectara cada que la tocaba ¡todo! _cálmate Emma contrólate, eres una chica inteligente…lo enamorada no te puede quitar lo inteligente que eres _─ En cinco minutos ─ le respondió antes de emprender su camino hacia la barra reprendiéndose a sí misma por ese momento de debilidad. Necesitaba refrescarse.

Por fortuna nadie se percató de su huida, la vio por última vez y salió del salón. Echó un vistazo hacia el exterior mientras caminaba bajo las luces de las farolas que iluminaban el jardín. El aroma dulzón de los árboles impregnó sus fosas nasales haciéndolo recordar las escenas que tuvieron que grabar en los bosques, corriendo, saltando, dando hasta lo último de su aliento para finalizarlas con éxito. Quien no tuvo mucha suerte para terminar bien fue _ella. _Terminó tan fatigada que se desmayó poco después de grabar el beso de Ron y Hermione. Claro, sumaba el hecho de que no hubiese ingerido nada de desayuno. Y ahí empezó todo. Él tratando de despertarla, luego llevándola en su auto a su casa para después cocinarle algo y que al final ella en agradecimiento lo invitara a la fiesta de su amiga. Sonrió al ver la imagen de Emma en su mente asustada en el auto asegurándose que nadie los siguiera.

─ Estoy aquí ─ le pareció tan tierno ver cómo él pegó un salto desde donde estaba pero no iba sonreírle. No. La Emma amable se había quedado muy lejos de allí por ahora. Le dedicó tan sólo unos segundos de atención al lugar donde estaban.

Lo que tenía ante sí era un enorme jardín bordeado de árboles cuyas ramas profusamente pobladas de hojas perfumaban el aire con un fresco aroma vegetal. Había arbustos cubiertos de lustrosas bayas rojas, moradas y negras, y árboles pequeños de los que colgaban frutos.

Dondequiera que mirara había un derroche de color: flores azul morado derramándose por el costado de un brillante seto verde, una enredadera tachonada de capullos naranja que brillaban como joyas.

_Es el lugar perfecto para una declaración de amor, no de una despedida…_

Caminaron sin mirarse hasta llegar a un espacio despejado donde un banco bajo de granito descansaba contra el tronco de un árbol. A pocos metros de allí un estanque de roca con un reborde de piedra donde brillaba tenuemente el agua y la luna se reflejaba difusa en la superficie. Se sentaron guardando inconscientemente las distancias. Sus corazones empezaron a latir vislumbrando el fin que todo esto tendría.

* * *

><p><em><strong>:O hombre, yo que ustedes me voy a leer el siguiente capítulo, ¡pero ya! Jeje…<strong>_

_**Mis respuestas a los reviews de mis queridos lectores sin cuenta:**_

_**fatty73: see U.u hubiera sido de lo más...pero... se vale soñar ¿no? gracias por tu review :)**_

_**Victoiire: Hola Vic jejee tus reviews son mis favoritos de verdad, los voy a extrañar muchisimo. Espero que me dejes review para el final. Y en cuanto a seguir escribiendo... no sé...te puedo recomendar varios libros muy buenos que he encontrado :) Tú tambíen cuidate mucho linda. Un abrazo y gracias gracias por tus mensajes, cuando leí el último yo estaba en la u haciendo un trabajo en grupo y yo era como :3 aww y los demás se me quedaron mirando como º_O jeje. **_

_**luzy grintson: ya casi, ya casi XD muchas gracias por tu review :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Bueno, aquí sí se acaba tanto melodrama…(?)**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 15<strong>

─ No respondiste mis llamadas ─ le reclamó ella con su mirada puesta en el estanque al frente. No quiso que sonara agresivo pero si lo fue, tampoco le importó.

─ Te dije que no era muy paciente ─ contestó inexpresivo en la misma tónica de evitar mirarse. Si ella podía reclamar ¿por qué él no?

_Cálmate Emma, calma, mantén la calma. _Respiró profundo varias veces tratando de disipar la rabia que sentía. ¡Cuántas ganas de abofetearlo! Tantas pero tan peligrosas. Cerró los ojos y apretó sus puños buscando serenarse.

_¿Y si lo meto de cabeza al estanque? Autocontrol…autocontrol…_

Pero el pelirrojo ajeno a semejante esfuerzo de control de emociones, siguió. Tenía que desahogarse. Esta podía ser la última vez que la vería dentro de quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

─ Pasaron meses y yo esperando como un buen imbécil…

─ No respondías a mis llamadas, ni a mis mensajes ─ le rebatió con voz suave.

_Eso, es Emma, lo estás haciendo bien… _─ Rupert, yo…

─ ¡Y seguí esperándote! ─ le interrumpió mirándola. De otra chica lo hubiese creído, pero era ella, Emma Watson, la conocía desde niña. No concebía como podía pudo jugar con él de esa manera. Estaba encerrado en una bola de desilusiones con pocas posibilidades de salir.

─ Rupert…

─ No puedo pedirte que me esperes Rupert, eso sería muy egoísta de mi parte. Pero quiero que sepas que jamás en mi vida había sentido algo así por alguien ─ hizo una muy mala imitación de sus gestos y de su voz al recordar lo que le dijo en la cena ─Todo fue una mentira ─ la cólera se impuso en cada palabra. ¡Maldita sea! Y pensar que se moría por preguntarle si todavía lo quería.

Y para ella esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Emma se levantó e irguió su cabeza. ─ Tienes toda la razón Rupert Grint, eres un imbécil ─ le siseó dándole la despedida a su autocontrol.

Él le sonrió ladeando sus labios con autosuficiencia. Ahora estaban los dos en la misma sintonía. Como le encantaba verla así de agresiva. Se puso de pie también. ─ Sí, pero de los errores se aprende ¿verdad? ─ encogió sus hombros sin dejar de mirarla. Se veía tan hermosa así con sus ojos cafés entrecerrados lanzando chispas fugaces de rabia, su pecho contrayéndose, sus brazos colgando a sus costados pero con los puños apretados. Y ese corto vestido rosa de seda con diminutas piedrecillas plateadas que contrastaba enormemente en el cuerpo de su dueña. Era como un demonio en el cuerpo de un ángel. O un hada irradiando, mucho, mucho peligro.

─ Sí. Lección aprendida ─ apoyó ella.

─ Así que ahora estas con Johnny ¿verdad? ─ sabía que no estaba haciendo bien en dejarse llevar por la rabia, pero estaba siendo imposible controlarse.

Emma lo miró con los ojos llenos de ira. ─ ¿Sabes algo? Quisiera decirte que sí, pero yo no temo decir la verdad como otros ─ le siseó acercándose a él ─ No. No puedo estar con él si estoy pensando en otra persona. Pero tú debes estar muy feliz con Georgia Groome ¿no? Felicidades ─ le regaló otra mirada de odio antes de volverse y emprender la marcha con el orgullo herido pero la cabeza en alto.

─ ¡Emma! ─ le llamó. La castaña de detuvo después de avanzar algunos metros pero permaneció de espaldas. ─ Dijiste que estabas enamorada de mí. ¿Todavía lo estás? ─ Su corazón galopaba con fuerza esperando la respuesta y su cuerpo entero temblaba. Si le decía que sí sus pies estaban listos para ir corriendo hacia ella y besarla hasta que se quedara sin aliento.

Ella no logró resistirse ante su voz y se volvió a él. Tuvo dificultad en dar cada paso con esas zapatillas. Se hundían en la tierra y ella maldecía interiormente. Llegó hasta él y le desafió con la mirada.

─ ¿A qué viene eso? ¿Vas a decirme acaso que todavía te gusto? ─ bufó ─ ¡por favor!

─ No. No sólo me gustas Emma. Yo ─ desvió su mirada hacia el suelo y susurró ─…yo nunca he dejado de amarte.

Y Emma pensó que podrían traer a los sepultureros y enterrarla ahí en ese mismo momento. Moriría siendo la mujer más feliz del mundo.

¿Pero qué diablos había hecho? No se supone que le confesaría eso. Estaban enojados. Pero verla irse de esa manera hecha una furia humana le hacía doler el pecho fuertemente. Esa no era la forma en que quería recordarla. No era lo forma en que quería que terminara esa noche. Y de pronto lo entendió. Y se sintió terriblemente culpable. Ella había tratado de contarle meses atrás que había terminado con George y ahora le confirmaba que lo no tenía nada con el chico americano ¡Cuánto tiempo perdido! Y todo por su orgullo.

─ Soy un imbécil ─ murmuró para sí mismo. Sí, había manejado la situación maravillosamente. Con la delicadeza de un elefante en una cacharrería.

─ Cierto ─ apoyó ella. Caminó despacio hasta quedar a unos pocos metros de él. Se veía arrepentido pero no fue suficiente para ella. ¡Gosh! Sólo Dios sabe lo mal que ella había estado por su actitud fría. ¿Por qué no mejor se iba? ¿Por qué no le daba una oportunidad a Johnny?

Porque era una tonta y estaba enamorada.

_¿Y cuál es la mayor muestra de amor? _

_Perdonar._

Suspiró derrotada. Ya era hora de salir a territorio enemigo y enarbolar la bandera de la paz en esa guerra. Llevó sus manos a su frente cansada y lo miró. Sus labios y ceño fruncido eran la muestra de que él tampoco la estaba pasando de maravilla. La angustia en sus ojos azules le tocó una fibra en su corazón.

_Gosh._

─ ¿Sabes cuál es la mayor prueba de amor? ─ lo miró ya más tranquila. Sintió el viento frio tocar su piel expuesta y se abrazó. Pensó que la rabia que sentía le prohibía concederle atención a cualquier cambio meteorológico.

Rupert se quitó la chaqueta de su traje preparado para dar los primeros pasos buscando mejorar en algo la ya obstruida vía que había conseguido hasta el amor de Emma. La observó cómo solicitándole permiso para colocársela sobre los hombros. Ella no hizo nada para detenerlo por lo que se acercó más hasta que lo hizo. Dejo que sus manos viajaran de sus encogidos hombros hasta sus brazos.

_Valor, Rupert, valor._

─ Perdóname ─ Oh por Dios, ese día tenía que memorizarlo. Él nunca le había pedido perdón a una mujer. Le costó decirlo pero no hubo nada comparado con el peso que sintió quitarse de encima.

─ Diez puntos para _Gryffindor _─ bromeó ella en tono cansino sin mirarlo y haciendo caso omiso al suspiro de alivio del pelirrojo ─ Sí. El perdón, pero aún no sé si…nosotros…tú y yo…podamos…

─ ¿Sabes algo? ─ le cortó y ella puso los ojos como platos ─ Hoy recordé como fue que llegamos hasta aquí ─ sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Ella lo miraba con incredulidad ─ Primero fue el beso de Ron y Hermione. No sabes cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando ese momento. Pensaba que era la oportunidad de demostrarte lo que significabas para mí. Quería que fuese muy especial. Y… cuando por fin te besé fue… ─ soltó otro suspiro y rompió el contacto visual que tenían ─ increíble, y lo fue aún más porque sentía que me correspondías. Ignoro si era por lo feliz que estaba pero era como si tú también hubieses querido besarme. Fue maravilloso Emma. Inolvidable. Tanto que creo que perdí la noción del tiempo porque no escuché la línea de Daniel que seguía en la escena ─ negó sonriendo y deslizando sus dedos en sus sienes. La observó de reojo. Tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos mirándolo fijamente ─ supongo que guardé las esperanzas de preguntarte cómo te había parecido pero minutos después te desmayaste y tuve que olvidar lo que pasó por un momento. Estaba tan asustado al ver que no reaccionabas, temblaba sin saber bien que hacer y no sé cómo lo hice pero el hecho es que te llevé a tu casa porque pensé que deberías descansar. Mientras dormías yo hacía desastres en tu cocina tratando de prepararte algo que te gustara ─ Emma ya no pudo ocultar su felicidad a través de una sonrisa. Ese pelirrojo podía ser tan encantador cuando se lo proponía. ─ Me sentí mucho mejor al verte comer con tantas ansias pero después te conté lo que había sucedido y tú hiciste esa mueca de desagrado cuando llegué a la parte en que te mencionaba la grabación del beso ─ la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y ella se mordió el labio inferior arrepentida ─ Rups, yo… ─ le quería decir que lo lamentaba, que no era su intención herirlo, pero él no la dejo terminar. ─ Espera…─ Ella asintió permitiéndole continuar ─ Bien, creo que eso fue como si hubiese recibido un puñetazo. Uno muy fuerte. Aquí en el pecho ─ llevó sus manos hacia allí ─ por lo que decidí alejarme de ahí lo más pronto posible.

─ Lo siento tanto… ─ compungida por la confesión lo abrazó fuerte. Oh por todos los cielos, no sabía cuánto había sufrido por su culpa. Él se relajó al cerrar los ojos e inspirar su aroma. ¡Cuánta paz! Pero esta vez quería que no se esfumara instantáneamente. Todavía tenía más cosas por decirle.

La separó despacio de su pecho viendo su cara de confusión. ─ Ven ─ le regaló otra sonrisa y tomando su mano la llevó hacia el banco de granito. Se sentaron y ella renuente a separarse de él otra vez, le pasó un brazo por la cintura y su apoyó su cabeza en su pecho a lo que él complacido le correspondió también.

─ Bien, entonces me dispuse a olvidarte pero no resultó nada fácil…

─ Afortunadamente ─ le interrumpió ella y sonrió al sentir el pecho vibrar por su encantadora risa.

¡Que misión más estúpida tratar de olvidarla!Pensó él ¿Todavía pensaba que lo hubiese logrado?

_Lo dudo_.

─ Continúa ─ le pidió ella.

─ Al día siguiente nos contaste a Dan y a mí que estabas confundida sobre tu relación con George y yo estaba tan desesperado preguntándome por qué razón no lo dejabas ¿recuerdas?

─ Sí. Fue la primera vez que te grité. Y hoy la segunda. Lo tendré en cuenta.

─ Para no repetirlo ¿verdad?

Volvió los ojos hacia él y lo envolvió con una mirada desafiante ─ Aprende a medir tus palabras, entonces ─ puntualizó sonriente.

¿Ya le estaba dando órdenes? Y además ¿amenazándolo? Pero lo peor no era eso. Él de verdad quería corregir esos aspectos por ella. Pensó que no era algo de qué preocuparse. Las personas siempre necesitan un ejemplo a seguir. Una buena influencia. Y ella tenía mucho potencial para serlo. ─ Trataré ─ dijo resignado.

─ Así me gusta ─ rió al ver como él le entornaba los ojos. ─ es broma pelirrojo ─ no se quedó a ver su reacción porque dejándose llevar por la armonía del momento, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y rápidamente lo besó separándose al instante.

Uh uh. Hizo una mueca al recordar que todavía quedaba mucho camino por recorrer en el sendero de la sinceridad. La zona Georgia Groome para ser más específicos. _Rayos. ¿_Y si estaba con la tal Georgia todavía? ¿Ella siendo la otra?

De pronto percibió cómo se desdibujaba el paisaje a su alrededor, el viento lo escuchaba muy lejos, sintió que el tiempo se detuvo hasta que poco a poco fue perdiendo la noción del espacio. Su mente se fue de vacaciones y se olvidó de cómo respirar.

¿La causa? Rupert Grint la inmovilizó sosteniendo su nuca y se acercaba más y más con miras a confirmarle que ese pequeño roce de labios lo había dejado con hambre de más.

Oh ella tendría que colocarse una medallita por el esfuerzo. Evitar ese beso había sido toda una odisea.

─ ¿Qué hay con la tal Georgia? ─ le preguntó desviando su rostro y soltándose de su abrazo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ah no, no se acabó el drama :S pero creo que en el otro sí. A menos que… una muerte inesperada… alguien que viene de lejos buscando a su amor perdido…una enfermedad terminal de los protagonistas…ay qué mala soy ^^<strong>_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Comentarios para el final. La escritora no desea que le pierdan el hilo a la historia.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 16<strong>

El pelirrojo dejó caer sus hombros, liberándolos de la tensión provocada cuando ella se separó de él. Suspiró con alivio y la atrajo a sí mismo reanudando el abrazo. Por un momento pensó que lo iba a mandar al demonio.

─ No estoy con ella. Son sólo chismes ─ murmuró contra su cabello.

─ Pero sí estuvieron juntos ¿no?

─ Algo así… ─ trató de corregir su error ante la mirada asesina que ella le dedicó. Se trató de deshacer de su abrazo pero él se lo impidió aprisionándola fuerte para luego acariciar su cabello ─ Sólo nos besamos una vez y después de eso no quise atreverme a más.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ _ Bienvenida al maravilloso mundo de los celos_, pensó.

─ Por ti ─ ella frunció el ceño confundida ─ Porque no te había olvidado Emma…

Emma sonrió por dentro. Se imaginó que Rupert mientras besaba a la chica pensaba en ella. Sí, eso era una buena forma para subirse la también había besado a Johnny para luego sentirse decepcionada de que fuera él y no el pelirrojo. Así que _Touché_. Quería tensar más la cuerda. Se soltó de sus brazos para verlo mejor.

─ Pero no entiendo, es decir, teníamos semanas sin vernos. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que decidieras no avanzar más con ella? _Dulce, dulce venganza_

Rupert se removió incómodo. ─ Es vergonzoso. No creo que…

─ Vamos Rupert, se trata de ser sinceros por fin. Tú sabes que es necesario ─ puso esa carita de no-me-niegues-nada-por-favor y él se atusó el cabello nervioso.

─ Te veía a ti mientras la besaba a ella ¿satisfecha? ─ Maldición, eso de estar abriéndose de esa manera ante ella era algo totalmente nuevo para él, se sentía muy vulnerable. Y eso en un hombre era para dar lástima.

Menudo hombre.

Emma le sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes. ─ Sí, satisfecha. O sea que tú y ella…en estos momentos… ¿nada de nada, sólo amigos?

El asintió lentamente. Ahora era su turno. ─ ¿Y qué hay de Johnny Simmons?

─ Sólo amigos ─ dijo muy segura con una sonrisa ─ y antes de que me preguntes el porqué de los chismes, te diré la verdad ─ observó la cara de total expectación del pelirrojo y continuó posando su mirada en el estanque. Abrazó la chaqueta ─ Bien, Johnny es un chico muy agradable. Me ayudó mucho a tratar de adaptarme a la cultura estadounidense. A entenderles, a aprender de ellos, y bueno, me fue muy útil su ayuda en mi estadía allí. Pensé que me gustaba. De verdad lo creía. Hasta que comenzó la gira promocional de la parte dos de _Potter _y te vi. Finalmente comprendí que todavía te quería. ─ volvió su mirada hacia él. Sus ojos azules brillaban creando un efecto hipnotizante. Se corrigió ─ Que todavía te quiero.

Él sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho. Oh que felicidad. Esa sonrisa no quería desaparecer. Sabía que debía verse como un idiota, pero qué diablos. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y apoyó sus frentes. Ambos cerraron los ojos abandonándose al sublime de los momentos. El amor en libertad. Se dejó hechizar por su aroma y lentamente posó sus labios contra los de ella, volviendo allí una y otra vez. Probando de ella, degustando su sabor, memorizando la textura de sus labios, guardando en su mente la maravillosa sensación de cada toque. Ella le devolvió el beso con un leve movimiento de su boca pero que él lo sintió hasta el fondo de su corazón. Sus apacibles respiraciones eran la música de fondo mientras sus bocas se regocijaban en su encuentro, andando a tientas, encontrando zonas que antes habían sido inexploradas, combinando sus alientos en uno solo, alabándose con las más suaves caricias y cada ausencia de contacto anhelando el siguiente roce. Las manos de ella deseosas de entrar a participar se deslizaron por el cuello del pelirrojo capturando sus cabellos. Empezó a masajear su cuero cabelludo coincidiendo con el ritmo que llevan sus besos. Él suspira y atrapa su espalda con su mano haciéndola subir y bajar con dulzura. Felizmente perdidos en el tiempo. En un nuevo mundo hasta ahora conocido. En ese mundo que según Octavio Paz nace cuando dos enamorados se besan.

Se separaron después de lo que para ellos fue una eternidad. No sabían a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo había pasado. Quizás en el mundo que nace de esa unión tan personal el tiempo no existía. Observándose todavía con expresión de atontados les fue todo un desafío decir algo. Aunque un monosílabo, Rupert lo consiguió después de varios segundos.

─ Wow ─ le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto refugiándose en su pecho. No iba a entrar en cursilerías pero ese beso bien merecía estar en su pódium como el ganador de la competencia del mejor beso que había recibido en su vida.

─ Te amo ─ musitó en la coronilla de la castaña apretándola más entre sus brazos.

Oh por todos los santos cielos. ─ Yo también, Ronald Weasly ─ lo observó reírse con para después encogerse de hombros.

─ No eres la primera que me lo dice. Los gemelos ya son unos expertos llamándome así. Creo que les debo gran parte de estar aquí contigo.

─ ¿Cómo es eso?

Rupert le contó cómo se habían puesto de acuerdo en armar un plan para que él la conquistara. La farsa que tendieron jugando a Trivial Pursuit en su casa para que ganaran la cena. Y la misma cena.

─ ¡Gosh! Yo sabía que no eras la eminencia académica pero no imaginé que me hicieran trampa ─ replicó fingiéndose ofendida.

Siguió protestando un rato más hasta que el pelirrojo la calló llevándola otra vez al mundo de Octavio Paz.

─ Ya quiero ver sus caras cuando les digamos que estamos juntos ─ afirmó Emma. Estaban abrazados en el exterior de su casa porque el pelirrojo luego de escucharla bostezar varias veces, alegó que debería descansar y llamando a su chofer la llevaron hasta su casa. Deslizó su cabeza hacia atrás para verlo a los ojos. ─ ¿Cuándo crees que les podamos decir?

─ No lo sé ─ acarició su mejilla con el dorso de su mano advirtiendo la suavidad de su piel. ¡Por Dios! ¿Desde cuándo se andaba con esas cursilerías? Pero es que sentía esa necesidad de ser tierno con ella. Era el amor. Estaba perdido. ─ Pero, creo que escuché a Dan decir que Jo nos quería reunir antes de que cada uno tome rumbos diferentes. Una despedida supongo.

─ Oh genial ─ exclamó con emoción. Estaban retardando el momento de su despedida con miradas, sonrisas y uno que otro beso hasta que el reloj los obligó a separarse.

Acordaron que él vendría en la mañana y cocinarían juntos el desayuno pero ella recordó que en su refrigerador la comida brillaba por su ausencia.

─ Me temo que tendremos que pasar por alguna tienda para comprar algo. Pero… ─ frunció su ceño inquieta ─ y ¿si nos ven? Tú sabes los paparazzis…y si nos ven juntos…

─ ¿Quieres que lo ocultemos? ─ Le preguntó él seriamente.

La alarma sonó en la cabeza de ella. Uh uh.

─ No ─ contestó rápidamente. Se sorprendió al decidirlo pero nunca se había sentido tan segura. Y toda esa confianza se la daba él. Con George se cuidaba mucho de que los vieran como amigos mientras no lo eran. Sin embargo con Rupert era diferente. Habían crecido prácticamente juntos y lo conocía lo suficiente como para avergonzarlo. Quería llevar una relación como cualquier pareja en el mundo pero ella era realista. La podía llevar pero siempre siendo consciente de que no tendría una privacidad completa. ¿A Rupert no le importaba? Él adivinó sus pensamientos sorprendiéndola.

─ Será raro pero creo que puedo acostumbrarme a salir en las revistas y en los programas de chismes como tu nueva conquista. Y seguiré siendo el mismo pelirrojo de pocas palabras cada que me pregunten sobre ti.

Era todo un sabio para escoger las palabras. Le debía reconocer eso. ¿Qué más daba? Era sólo cuestión de ser cuidadosos y mantener su relación lo más lejos posible de los flashes. No se imaginaba tener que separarse de él sólo por darle gusto a los paparizzis.

─ Te amo ─ se fundieron en otro dulce beso.

─ Johnny tendrá que superarlo y tus fans también. En especial los chicos ─ dijo él después de separar sus labios. Ella rodó los ojos divertida.

─ Sí, supongo que tus fans también lo harán. Oh pobres chicas.

─ ¿Cuáles fans? ─ preguntó él idiotizado viendo el camino que hacía su dedo índice buscando todas las pecas que surcaban la nariz de ella.

La castaña le entornó los ojos. ─ Oh por favor ¿no recuerdas la pequeñísima pancarta que decía "Rupert visita mi cámara de los secretos" en la premiere de las reliquias parte 2?

Rupert abandonó por un momento su búsqueda y rió con ganas. ─ No, no la vi ─ dijo después de calmarse. La verdad era que ese tarde había tantas pancartas para que él se pusiera a leerlas todas. Y con lo que le gustaba leer.

Ella rodó los ojos. ─ Casi olvido que Ron y tú comparten el mismo cuerpo.

─ ¡Hey! Estabas a mi lado Emma, se me hizo muy difícil fijarme en otra cosa.

¿Cómo hacia ella para no querer a esos dos cabezotas que eran uno solo? Recordó a las fans gritando cuando el pelirrojo les lanzaba una que otra sonrisa amable y las saludaba cuando su timidez le permitía hacerlo.

Le besó. ─ Oh Pobres chicas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Es en serio? ¿Se acabó, de verdad? Bueno, no tengo palabras, sinceramente soy muy sensible por tanto se me aguaron los ojos al comprender que era el fin. Muchas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me ponía cada que los leía. No sé si ya lo había mencionado pero es la primera vez que hago de escritora, la verdad me gustó pero aún me falta muchísimo para ser buena y no sé, quizás escriba algo después. Gracias de nuevo. A pesar de que no los conozca les agradeceré siempre por sus palabras de felicitaciones y sus buenos deseos.<strong>_

_**Ehhh ¿qué más? Pues nada, gracias (otra vez ¬¬) por acompañarme en este caminito. Les deseo muchos éxitos. ¡Y que viva el pelirrojo más hermoso de toda la Tierra! La adorable Emma Watson, los gemelos Phelps, Dan, Tom, Evanna, Matthew (por ahí leí que dijo que era gay, hombre y tan bien que se veía con Evy Lynch U.u ) pero sobre todo que viva Joanne Rowling por crear a Harry Potter y permitirnos conocerlos. La amo ^^. Creo que como un pequeño homenaje en agradecimiento escribiré sobre ella en el epilogo ¿recuerdan que Rupert le dijo a Emma que Dan le había escuchado decir a Jo que los quería reunir a todos? Bueno, creo que escribiré ese capítulo. No les aseguro nada porque ando corta de inspiración pero voy a tratar. **_

_**¡Un abrazo para todos!**_

_**Ah me pueden contactar en el Facebook y en el Twitter como Angela Weasly si les puedo ayudar en algo con mucho gusto :)**_


End file.
